DREAM is FAMILY
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A family story ..JUNG APNO SE APNO KE LIYE ... Do Review plzzz... ...peep inside LAST*** Chapter Update I m Ur Old Friend RHIA DUBEY :)
1. Chapter 1

hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

* * *

Big House ...Lets move inside ...

Person : Yes Sir ...Ho jayega ...but...Fine sir its okk I will manage ...Thanx...

Lady (shouted) : What the hell...Yeh kya hai haan ...Chai ...Morning mein mujhe tum ne kabhi Chai peete dekha hai Jo Aaj leke Aa gye ...

Person (murmered) : Iss ghar ki shubha shanti se ho jaye tho ...Duniya ka Athawa (8) Ajooba jo jaye...(moved to room )..

Person : Kya baat hai ...

Lady : Kuch nhi ...Iss ghar ke logo ke jaise ...Ghar ke Naukare bhi meri nhi sunte...

Person : Kis ne tumhari nhi Suni ...

Lady : Kis ne suni hai ...tum ye btao...mujhe ...

Person : (Angry) : Thik hai nhi suni na kisi ne okk then ...I m Sorry ...Par tum hari har baat nhi suni ja sakti Aur BAkwas tho bilkul nhi ...(he marched out complete from room)...

Lady (shouted back) : What Bakwas ...mein ...Koi bakwas nhi hai Haq ki Baat hai...(pov) aur mein leke rahungi mein usko ...nhi jhel sakti that's it..

Person to driver : Office lo...

Person in phone...

Person : Hello ...

Other person : Hey Dad ...

Person : Kaise ho ...

Other person : A1 Dad ...ap btao ...Ap kaise ho aur Mom ...Bhai Sab kaise hai ...

Person : Sab ache hai ...Aur Ap ka wait kar rhe hai Ap ...Kab tak Aa rhe hai beta...Apke chote bhi ...Kuch din mein Aa rhe hai ...

Other person : Kya Dad ...Koi Chotu ..nhi Hai woh meri age ka hai ...Ap bhi chotu...

Person : 3 mahine chote hai woh Aap se ...(teasing) Ap bhul rhe hai ...

Other Person : Yeh ...I remember ...

Person : (Laughed) : Chale thik hai ...Ap kaam kare ...Hum bhi kaam karte hai ...ok...

Other person : Yess sir ...

Person : Ap nautanki hote ja rhe hai ...

Other person : Oopss ...(hurry) byee...Dad..

Person : Byee...dear ...(murmred)waiting for u ...my Boy...

IN Big house ...

Lady : Hello ...can i talk to Acp sir ...Is that he Present At this moment ...

Officer : Yess Ma'am ...Wait for a minute...

Officer : Sir your phone ...

Acp : Mera Phone ...

Lady : Phone kyu Attend nhi kar rhe hai ...

Acp : Kaam mein busy tha...silent pe rakha tha phone bolo kyu kiya call

Lady : Jo Baat

Acp : (irritated) : ROOP ...plz...Not now ...mein kisi bhi Bakwas ke mood mein nhi hu ...yeh mere work hours hai ...aur mein koi ...family matters ka ...discussion nhi karna cahta hu...Tc ...bye...

Roop : But ...Praa...

Acp : Roop ...PLSSSS...ss...bye...

Acp cut the call ...sat silently ...

In Big House...

Phone ring ...

Roop : Hello ...

Another person : Hello Mamma...

Roop (happy ) : Hello ...dear...

Another Person : How r U Mamma...

Roop : I m gud dear ...Ap btao bachee...

Another Person : Ek Dam MAst ...hu mein ...Aur Daddy Kaise hai...

Roop : Woh bhi thik hii Hai ...

Another person : Unko Hona bhi Cahiye thik ...Mein jo Aa rha hu...

Roop (fake anger) : Mujhe yeh mazak Pasand nhi Aaya ...

Another person : Oooo Mamma Really ...I Coming Back ...to india ...After 1 week ...

Roop (over joyed) .: Sach beta ...Ap ...Mazak tho nhi kar rhe na ...

Another person : No Mamma...God promise...Abhi bass 3 Din baad result Aa jaye...

Roop : Woh tho Acha hi aaye ga...

Another person : Haan... (girly voice stopped him )...Acha Mamma Mein Jaa rha hu ...ok...

Roop : yeh Ladki ki awaz...Beta yeh Ladki Kaun ...

Another person :(naught) Apki Bahu...

Roop : (panic) Dekh beta ...Padhne bheja hai ...Basane nhi koi ...Leke naa aana ...Apne desh mein ...

Another person (laughed) : OOhhhh God Mamma ...stop ...Koi Basne nhi jaa rha mein ...Padhke Wapas Aa rha hu ...Aur yeh friend hai...

Roop (suspicious) : Sach bol rha hai ...

Another person : Haan MAmma ...Aur (secretive tone) ek baat ...Iss ka...Engagement ho gya hai...

Roop :(Happy) : Acha tho thik ...

Another person : Ab Jaun mein ...Bye

Roop : Haan JAa na ...bye tc...

AT NIGHT...

Acp : Mein Ghar aa gya ...

Roop : ap aa gye chaliye khana laga du...

Acp (amazed) : Sach roop ...TUM khana lagao gi mere liye..

Roop : Kyu ...Aaj se phele kabhi nhi lagaya kya haan jo aisa Bole Aap ...

Acp : Nhi...chalo mein aaya...

Acp sir and Roop ...At dining table...

Acp : Wah ...Kafi din Baad ...Lag rha hai ki mein ...Ghar mein hu...aaj

Roop : Acha warna kya lag rha tha...

Acp : (eating) : Hotel mein hu ...Ghar mein Do log Uss mein bhi ek ... Room delivery kar leti thi khane ki ...Huhhuh

Roop : Kya Jii...Aap bhi ... aur aap ko yeh kabse lag rha hai...

Acp (making disgusting face ) : Jab se Woh ...Tumahri...Behen ...Ritu ...aake gyi hi...sab bigad diya...

Roop : Dekho jiii ...Meri Jiji Ko kuch na bolo ...samjhe aur waise bhi jo une samjhya woh hi sahi hai...

Acp : Tumko... dusre ki ...Be-matlab ki baate samjhati hai Roop par meri kaam ki ...baat nhi aati na...

Roop (politley) : Jii Meri baat suno ...Ek baar poori sunlo ...plzz

Acp : Thik hai ...Sun leta Hu par faisla mera hoga majoor...

Roop : Thik hai suno tho ...Ap tho jante ho mein mere Papa Ki eklauti aulad hu...Aur uss tarike se humara Beta ...bhi Eklauta hai tho Papa usko Apna ...Bussiness dena cahte hai ...

Acp : (calmly) ...hO gya ...Aur kuch (roop nodded in No)...Suno ...Abb meri Baat iss ghar ke...Do bete hai Tumahare Papa Ko kuch karna hai ...dena hai tho Apne dono ...Natio ko ...Nhi tho kisi ko nhi ...Unka Baap Itna Kabil hai ki ...Aap ne beto ka Future set kar sake ...

Roop (angry) : Kya do bete hai...Nhi hai do bete ek hi hai mera ek beta ...Bass ...Woh Majboori ka ...Beta hai Woh bhi Humari nhi Uski Majbori ka ...Samjhe aap ...

Acp (shouted) : ROOOOPPPPPP...Bas ...Agar Iss ghar mein Koi Kaam hoga ...Tho dono ...Ke liya warna nhi ...

Roop : Haan Karo dono ke liye ...wahi jab Aastin Ka saap Bane ga Tab pata chale ga ...Dekhna ek din ...

Acp : Vishwas nhi Hota roop Tum wahi ...Jisne ...Bhaiya -babhi ke Jate hi Usko Gale se laga liya tha ...

Roop : Dimagh kharab tha mera ...Usko Tho Anarth ashram bhejna Cahiye tha ...

Acp : Roop Bas bahut boliya tum ne Aur Apni Had mein Raho ...Mat bhoolo ...ki Tum usko Beta Mano na mano ...PAr woh mera BETA hai...He is My Eleder son ...

Roop : No never...Mein Uski Maa Nhi Yeh Baat usko Clear karde Aap Warna mein Kar dungi...

Acp (teasing) : Tum hi kar dena clear usko...Mein bhi tho ...dekhu ...Ki ... Kis Had tak Tum gir chuki ho Iss Daulat Ke nashe mein Roop ...

Roop : Daulat Ka Nasha nhi hai JIi darr jo ...Apne Ghar ke Bagal Mein hua woh Kahi...

Acp : Pagal ...Ho gyi Ho ...tum dimagh hil gya hai ...Bahut ro gi Roop Tum ...Apne Swarth ...(selfishness)...Mein ...Ho tum ...

Roop : Haan ho gyi hu ...bas ...Ap ne Bete ka Future Pyaara hai mujhe ...Poori zindagi Apko ...Goli khate dekha hai Nhi cahti ...mera beta bhi ...Apni Jaan khatre mein Dale Bass...Usko Safe Kaam krte Aur...Kisi cheez ki Kaam nhi dekhna cahti mein ...

Acp : Enough ...Ab mere se baat mat Karo ...Iss mamale mein ...aur haan ...Apne Papa se Iss ...Maamle Baat Mere Ghar mein MAt karna ...warna Mein Ghar nhi Ayonga wapas samjhi...

* * *

Hello Friends ...Mein ...Rudra hu ...Rhia Ka bhai...Yrr uski Tabiyat ...Bahut krab hai ...Yrr yeh story usne kafi ...din pehle ...Likhi thi complete poori par update dene se phele hi...uski tabiyat khrab ho gyi ...so mein Update kar rha hu iss note alawa kuch bhi mein nhi likha hai ...uska kaam woh jaane koi ...writing mistake ho tho yrr manage kar lena plzz...

And plz pray for my sister...Usko Bahut jada badi bimari hui hai ...plzz...

Review also ...

 **Rhia Dubey**


	2. Chapter 2

hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

* * *

Two Three days Passed...Acp is not ready to listen ...any word ...Of is Wife regards to matter of property ...

On call...

Women 1: Hello ...

Women 2: Haan Jiji Bolo...

Women 1: mein Kya bolu Roop tu Aapne pati ki ankhe na khol payi ...Apne bache se jada ...Acp ko Woh ...Anarth pyaara hai Aur Apne bete ko ...aise ...

Roop : Ritu Jiji Aisa nhi hai ...Mein ne Baat ki hai ...Woh maan jayenge...

Ritu : Roop dekh maana mein teri ...sagi behen nhi hu par yr hu tho ...cousin hi sahi ...

Roop : Di mein ne tumko kabhi apni behen se kaam nhi samjha ...

Ritu : mein janti hu ...Roop tu mujhe btaa mat Par ...kuch kar ...Zindagi bhar Acp ko tune Goli khate dekha hai ...Ab tera beta bhi ...Usi raste chal Pada tho tu...

Roop (cut) : Nhi ...mein Mere beto ko dard mein nhi de sakti ...Iss naukri mein ...Jaan Itni sasti (cheap) hai ...mein nhi bilkul Nhi aaj baat karungi

Ritu : Thik hai roop mein rakti hu BYE tc...

Roop : Bye di...(pov) ...Nhi bilkul nhi mein mere beto ko Dard aur ...Takleef mein nhi dekh sakti ...mein Apne pati ko leke zindagi bhar ...Khauf mein rhi Abb beta...Na ...(she shrink in her palce due to fear)...Mera beta...

AT NIGHT...

Acp : Ramu ...Madam kha hai...

Ramu : Sahab Upar Trance par ...

Acp (murmerd): Wah december Ki sardi mein ...Madam ko ...Hawa khani hai...chalo bhai Acp sahab ...Dekho kya hua hai ...(.moved to trance) Roop ...

Roop was sitted in Deep thought ...

Acp : ROop

Roop : (snapped out) : Haan ..Aap ...kab aaye ...mujhe bula lete ...

Acp (softly ) : Roop tum kahi milti tho bulata na ...Ramu se poocha tho pata chla ki tum Trance pe ho ...Hawa kha rhi ho ...(loving tone) Kya Baat hai roop ...mujhe btao ...

Roop : Aap jao ji ...Mujhe nhi btana ...kuch

Acp : kyu...Nhi btana

Roop : Aap ko Baat nhi samjhni meri bas Gussa karna hai ...Aur kuch nhi ...

Acp : Tum bekar...

Roop : Bekar nhi kuch bhi ...samjhe Aap ...Aap nhi jante mein kya ...feel kar rhi .hu..App ko Pata hai puri zindagi mein ne Aap ko Khatra utate dekha hai ...kabhi Goli ,Kabhi Chaku ...Kabhi ..Koi dushmani ke chalte ...accident Sab dekha hai ...Aur Aap ka kaam smjha h...Par Ab nhi mein Ab apne bete ko ussi rah mein chalte nhi dekh sakti ...goli hospital se ab mein koi nata nhi rakhna chati Bas ...Mujh mein Aur ...Himaat nhi ...(sobbed and sat down in the floor)...Ap kyu nhi karne dete ...Dad ko jo woh chate hai ...Beta ...Sookon se rhe ...business kare kya problem hai ...Kisi aur ke liye Ap mere bete ke future sath ...khel rhe hai ...uska chain ...shukk skoon ...kyu chin (snatch)rhe hai...

Acp (Softly ) : Thik hai Roop tum ...Mat kar ne do ap ne bete ko woh kaam Jo ...Mein Kar rha hu thik ...Maan li Baat nhi Dekh sakti ..Tum ... mein bhi nhi kahunga ki woh kaam kare par Roop Sirf Ek beta ...Uska kya jo tumhare liye Jaan dene ko Tyaar rhta hai ...uska kya ...Jisne aaj tak tumhari koi Baat nhi tali ...(He hold roop with Shoulder) ...Tumko kY alagta hai Roop mujhe kuch samjh nhi Aata haan ...Tum yeh game aaj se nhi khel rhi bahut pehle se kar rhi hoo...pata hai (Roop stuned) Mujhe ...Apne bete ko Bussiness course karana ...aur usko ...Crime Psychology ...Mein excellence...Dilaya taki ...(Roop distressed) Kyu hai na...Bahut Bhaut Gir gayi Ho tum Roop Na sirf Meri najaro Mein Balki Apni Nazro mein bhi ...Jo karna hai Karo (shouted)...Par mujhe Iss nautanki Ka ...Part mat bnao ...Jab Apni hi Karni hai ...Mujhe kyu pareshan Kar rakha ...(he marced ...offf)...Par ek Baat yaad rakhna Roop Jiss din Woh Nhi Hoga na Sab se jada tum hi ro gi dekhna ...

Roop Sat in her palace...puzzled

On other side ...

Person : Woh ...Finally ...I m Back ...Sach hi bolte hai Dad ...Apna desh Apni sanskarti ... Love u India ...Chalo bhai Auto rukwa...Auto ...Ooo...Auto ..Oooo..

Auto driver : Kya Sahab Naye ho kya ...

Person : Nhi naya nhi hu ...bas kafi time baad aaya hu ...

Driver : Acha chalo kha jana hai ...

Person : Andheri east chaloge

Driver : haan KYU nhi ...Betho ...

Person : Thank you ...(pov) : Aaj pure 5 saal baad mein wapas Jaa rha hu...mera tho bilkul Maan nhi tha par maa ne samjhaya ...Aur Dad ne ...bhi...Ki Future jaruri hai ...Pata nhi kaisa hoga sab ...Maa ...Dad ...Aur mera ...Sahabjade...Pata nhi ...Kaise honge ...Wapas tho unko bhi aana tha ...

Driver : Sahab Aa gya

Person : Oo ...Thank you ...Yeh lo...Moved...towards home...rung the bell ...

Ramu open the door ...

Person : Namaste Kaka

Ramu(happy ) : Baba Ap ...

Person : Haan Baba mein Kaisa ...Laga..

Ramu Kaka : Bahut Acha ...Ap andar aaye...

Acp sir in his room ...(pov) Pata nhi ab kya hona hai ...Zindagi kis Mod pe ja rhi hai ...Kuch nhi samjh aa rha hai ...Roop Sahi ki Galat pata nhi Par roop ke tarike ...Bilkul Galat ...Meri Roop aisi Nhi thi ...mein kya ...(looked at sky) Ab aap Help karo ..(he heared a knock)

Acp : Kaun hai ...

Person : Sahab ...Mein

Acp : (irritated) : Mein koi Naam Pata hai ...

Person : Sahab mujhe thoda kaam hai Pagar KO...

Acp : Uff...khol rha hu ruko...he open the door...

Person : Hooooooo(hugged)...

Acp (amezed) : Wohhh...Ap (happy tone) Ap kab aaye ...

Person : Bas Abhi -2 ...(naughty) ...Aaya aur pagar (salary)ka hisab karne apke pass aaya hu...

Acp : Acha jii ...Kare phir ap ...hissab ...

Person (annoyed): Kya dad aap bhi meri ...leg pulling karne lage aap ...Acha ...Dad mein Maa se milke Aaya ...

Acp (hurried) : Beta ...(person turned) ...woh abhi ...aaye ho pehle ...fresh ho jayo phir mil lena ...okk tab tak woh jag bhi jaye gi ...

person (confused): Okk ...dad Sab thik hai na koi tension ...

Acp : Haan beta sab thi k ...tum aa gye aur thik hai sab kuch ...k ...(pov) ...Nhi sab thik tho nhi beta ...aur pata nhi thik hoga ya phir ...

* * *

 **HEY FRIENDS I m back ...Thanx every one for review as well as for prayers ...**

 **REPLY ...to a guest reviewer : Dear ...Firstly thanx for ur concern ...and review ...yrr...Mein yeh nhi kahungi ki mujhe attention nhi pasand par u wht ...ek healthy mentally h meri ...mujhe Attention dene wale logo ki kaami nhi yrr ...jo mein jooth bolu ki mein bimar hu tho log mujhe attention de ...Once again thnx for ur lovely concern ...and sorry For MY words if any hurt u ...I dont Want to Hurt ...**

 **DO R and R ...**

 **THANX FOR REVIEW ...SORRY KISI KO ...INDIVIDUAL REPLY NHI KIYA ..**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

* * *

Person : kuch tho Baat hai jo ...dad mujhe nhi bta rhe hai...(thinking)...Par kya kuch bhi samjh nhi aa rha hai kya hai...Uff nhi yrr ..mein hi jada soach rha... hu ...

At dinning...

Roop to servant : Jao Apne sahab ko Breakfast ke liye ...Bula lao...

Servant went...

Person : Maa

Roop trun : (Happy) : Aap ...

Roop Hug him Tightly ...

Person : I missed u like Hell Maa

Roop : Me too...suddenly she remember something and realsed him from hug ...

Baitho breakfast karlo

Person : (Happy): Ma Breakfast ...baad mein ...Mere pass bahut kuch hai btane ko aap ko Pata

Roop : Beta Baat baad karna ...mujhe kuch kaam hai ...tho Aap

Person : Haan maa Abb tho mere pass time hi time hai ...Aap kaam karlo Phir baat karte hai ...

Roop : Hmm...

Person : Dad kha hai

roop : Unko kuch kaam tha ...jaldi chale gye woh

Person : Nodded: (pov): Kuch tho hai j mujhe samjh nhi a rha hai dad bhi ...kuch ...Btaa rhe aur maa ...Baad mein Maa se poochunga...

Both moved to their respective Room ...

Roop : Hello

Ritu : Haan ...BOLO kya hua ...acp nhi mana na...

Roop : Woh A gya jiji

Ritu : Kya ...tho itna ...Pareshan kyu hai ...sidha usse hi baat karna ...

Roop : Par mein usko dhukhi kaise ...karu ...woh

Ritu : Dekh roop mein janti hu ki tu bahut achi hai ...par sari duniya teri jaisi nhi hai na ...Aap ne liye nhi Apne bete ke liye kar ...

Roop (think) : Haan sahayd ap sahi bol rhi ho...

Another side of home

Person :(Pov) : Pata nhi mein hi Saoch rha hu kya kuch chupa hai mujhse ...Na jane kya hai ...MAa se hi pooch tha hu Aaj tak koi baat nhi chupa payi hai Maa mujhse ...(moved too Roop room)...Maa

Roop (jerk) : Ap ...mere kamre mein ...kya baat hai...

Person : Aap btao maa Kya baat Kab se dekh rha hu kuch pareshan ...hai ap ...

Roop : (turn) : Kuch nhi ap jao ...

Person : phir ap mujhse baat kyu nhi kar rhi thik se phle tho kabhi aisa nhyi hua ki mein ...aayu ...aur ap mujhse milne mere kamre mein na aaye aya phir mujh se pooche na kiya kaisa tha kaise rha...

Roop : (irritated) : dikh tho rha hai thik ...ho ...Kuch nhi hua hai ...ache se aaye ...jab sab dikha rha tho kya poochu ...aur kyu

Person (softly ) :Pehle bhi tho dikhta tha na ...Maa ...Phir bhi aap poochti thi (turned Roop ) Bato Maa kya baat hai ...I promise mein Thik Kar dunga...

Roop : Leave me ...Ap kuch nhi kar sakte samjhe aap ...

Person : Btao tho kaun aur kya hai ...ap ki Problem ki waajah

Roop (shouted) : sach mein Jana cahte ho ...(person nodded)...Aap.. ABHIJEET Ap hai ...meri problem kaa reason aur Aap ka iss ghar mein hona hai problem ...

Abhijeet (stunt at his place ...he is not beliving that His Maa ...is saying ...such words ...for him...): (Colllected his all courage he uttered) : Mmm...ein ...Kaise Meinn...Kya baat hai Maa Ap appp ...Plzzz ...clearly bole ...

Roop : Tho suno ...tumhari wajah se mere Bete ko...Uske Baap se Woh pyaar nhi mila jo milna chahiye tha ...Tumhari Wajah se eklauta hone ke baad bhi usko Apni har cheez share karni padhi ...Har cheez abhijeet har cheez apne Maa Baap ka pyaar bhi ...Mujhe koi problem nhi thi aur thi bhi tho mein ...ne apne dil ko samjha... liya tha ...Lekin (in anger) Lekin aaj phir tumhari wahaj se mera beta ...Khone jaa rha hai Apna haq ...aur uske sath sath mein bhi khone jaa rhi hu ... mein ne bhi kho diya ...Acp sahab ka Pyaar ...1 mahine se Ghar mein Shanti nhi hai abhijeet pata hai kyu ...tum hi wajah ho ...

Abhijeet : (extream soft and pain ful tone) : Maa ap bilkul ...bhi tension na le ...Mein Samjha dunga Dad ko ...Daya ko koi haq nhi khona padega ...I promise...Aur shanti bhi ghar mein aa jaye gi pakka ...

Roop : (irritate) : Jao Abhijeet ...Kuch thik nhi hoga mein ne samjha liya hai ...Apne aap ko ...Ek baar phir ...mujhe apne dil ko samjhna padega i know ...tum jao ...plzz...

Abhijeet : (strong tone) : Mujhe puri Baat jani hai ...Kya baat ...

Roop : TUm

Abhijeet (interrupted) : Plzz ...maa...Btao mujhe ...Akhri Baar hi sahi ...

Roop (agreed) : Thik hai suno She narrated all happning ...to him ...of passed days ...

Abhijeet (in Teary tone) : Chote ko kuch nhi khona padega ...I promise(he marched off)

At his Room

Abhijeet standing at front of his Father and mother photo ...

Abhijeet : Daddy ...Mummy ...mein bura nhi hu ...mein kabhi kissi ki Life mein Problem Nhi bana cahta tha sach ...I promise..(sobbed) ...Par dekho mein ...baan gya na ...Mein Hamesha Dad se dur rhtha tha ...mujhe maaloom tha ki ...Daya ka haq mujhse jada hai ...mein ...Kya karu Mummy ...Mujhe ...Ap janti (cried) Hona mujhe sabse jada dar iss cheez se lagta hai ki koi mujhse nafrat na karne lage ...Mein ...Haan chla jaunga ...haan par kha ...aur karunga kya ...Dad ko kya bolunga ...(he here a voice)...

Abhijeet : Dad...

Acp : Gud evening bete ...kya baat hai aap ...ap ghar mein ...hai bhaar mhi gye ...

Abhijeet (smiled hadly) : Socha aap ke sath chalu ...chalenge...

Acp : haan Jarur ...Ap ruko mein aaya

Abhijeet Nodded...(pov) : I m Sorry dad...

At beach

Abhijeet : Dad ...

Acp : Hmmm...

Abhijeet : Mujhe CID join karna hai ...kya yeh possible hai...

Acp (looked at him) : Itni jaldi bhi kya hai bete jaan ...abhi aaye ho thodha maze karo phir sochna kya bnaa hai ...

Abhijeet : Nhi dad ...Jaldi (meaningfully) ...Kha der kardi hai ...

Acp (confused) : Kya ...der...Kaise

Abhijeet : Matlab Dad ...Meri Umar Ke mere DOst Apni -2 Salary le chuke hai 6 mahine ki ...(making joke) aur ek mein Books se hi nhi ...fursat paay ...aab mujhe job karni ha Bas...

Acp (interruted) : CID kyu

Abhijeet : Dad ...Kyu ki ...ek Bahut ...Adventure ...Aur Koi na koi ...Nayi cheeze ...Sikhne ko milti hai ...Dad ek Naya din Koi naya ...kaam ...naye logo se milna ...aur Aapko Pata hai (proudly) How much i fond of all these thinks ...

Acp : Hmm ...kafi search kar rakhi ...hai

Abhijeet : Nhi ...Dad bass aap btao ...hoga ya nhi...

Acp : Ho jayega bas entrance pass karna hoga ...

Abhijeet : Ok Ap formality complete kar demge plzz

Acp : Okk ... kar dunga ...Kitne besabar hai Aap Jeet...Chale nhi tho ...Officer bane se phele ...Bimar zarur ban jaoge

Abhijeet : Haan sure (pov) ...I m sorry dad Jooth Bola ki mujhe jaldi ...Mujhe koi jaldi nhi thi ...par meri kismat mein ...yehi tak tha ap ka sath ...Yeh bhi jooth bola aap se ki Cid ki job unki ...adventure ...Aur sab ...mujhe tho woh iss liye passand hai kyu ki mere Dad KI ...ZIndagi kaa ek ...Aisa part hai unko nki jaan se pyaara hai ...Ab sahyad sab thik ho jaye ...

Acp : Ap khade kyu hai ...chale jaldi aa jaye ...

Abhijeet : Coming..dad...

* * *

 **DO R and R ...**

 **THANX FOR REVIEW ...**

 **yeh story 6-5 chapter mein complete ho jayegi aur ...Hidden concern ...bhi complete ho jaye gi ...Jaldi mein long story ka socha tha par ...shayad na ho paye ...Dono story apni ending side jaa rhi hai ...**

 **TO ALL MY DEAR FRIENDS AFTER COMPLETING MY ON GOING STORIES ...I WILL VANISH FROM THIS SITE...TC ...BYE ...**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	4. Chapter 4 ye kya hua

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

here is the next chapter...

* * *

A person enters with...Inspector Abhijeet Reporting on Duty Sirr...

Acp greet him with a smile : Welcome Back Inspector abhijeet ...

Abhijeet (smile back ) : Thank you sir...

Acp : Abhijeet Thodha aur aram kar lete ...

Abhijeet :Nhi sir I m Fine ...

Officer : waise sir...Abhijeet hi ek aisa banda hai jo 2 baar Chaku khaa kar ...bhi apne aap ko Fine bol rha hai ...

Abhijeet : Nhi jay ...Aisa kuch nhi h ...

Acp : Jay kuch ...Galat nhi bol rha hai ...Abhijeet ...Tc of your self Stress Mat lena jada ok (He marched towards his cabin)

Abhijeet : Mujhe file karni hai mein ...Jata hu ...(he moved)

Jay standing in deep thought...some one patted his shoulder...

Jay : Aman Tum

Aman : KYa soach rhe ho...

jay : Abhijeet ke baare mein kya ...

Aman :Abhijeet ke baar mei kya ...

Jay : Ajeeb Banda hai yrr...Na jada bolta hai ...na hasta hai ...Na kisi se khas koi Bond hai ...3 mahine pehle sub inspector ki post mein aaya aur aaj promotion Mil gya phir bhi koi ...Jollity Nhi hai jaise Phele Tha waisa hi hai ...Aur sabse badi baat Humare Acp sab (stressing) ACP Dev Dutt ...usse itna Pyaar ...se bolte hai Uski Baate ...Yaad rakhte hai suggestion lete hai ...uska bhi koi Tashan nhi hai usko ...ajib hi banda hai yrr...

Aman : Kya Baat hai Bade ...Impress Ho usse ...Ya (teasing) Jealous ho...But Haan yrr Acp sir wali baat mein bhi manta hu ...yr aisa lagta hai usko dekhke jaise ki Bahut kuch khud se haar (lose) ke aaya aur uss haar ka dard yeh Kamiyabi , Yeh Geet nhi mita paa rhi hai

Jay (irritated) : Nhi yrr ...Jealous ..Tchh ...nhi hu ...Haan impress Hu ...Yrr itne Kaam time mein woh Team Ki Shaan Baan Gya hai...Mujhe kabhi kabhi sach mein lagta hai Itna ...soft heart bande ke pass koi nhi hai ...Uske dard pe dawa lgane ke liye ...Matlab na koi dur ka na pass ka ...

Aman : Haan yeh Baat tho hai ...Aur Humari Team ko ...No 10 se ...No 3 pe leya hai ...Aur Ab humari team ...Cid Delhi aur mumbai Dono Ko ...Takar deti hai...

Jay : Hmmm...Chaalo Bhai kaam kar le aaj file khatam tho jaldi ghar jayenge...

Aman Nodded ...both moved out ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Person : (shouting) : Kaam Karo Baate nhi aur suno mere liye Kaam Jarurui hai ...Samjhe ...Moved a bit away ...Hello

Lady : Ghar Aa rhe ho ...

Person : Nhi ...

Lady : 2 din se nhi aaye ho ...

Person : Kaam Kar rha hu ...

Lady : Par sehat aur ghar bhi jarurui hai ...

Person : (teasing) Sach mein Ghar Jaruri hai Ap ko ...Disturb mat kare mujhe Mrs. Pradyuman ...bye

Lady : (sign sadly) : Sab khatam ho gya ...(clenched her head)...

Another person enters with rash tone : Tum ne kiya hai ...Sab khatam ...Tho abb kyu sar pakad rhi ho ...Jo Jaise karna chati thi ho gya ...lo mazze (teased)

Lady : (ignores his Rash tone ) : Ap ITni jaldi ...BAithe mein khana ...

ANother person : Nhi KHana nhi ...File lene aaya tha ...Ja rha hu ...Ghar nhi aayuga ...aaj ...bye...

Lady : (pov) : Mein ne yeh tho nhi chati thi iss traha se sab bikhra ...hua nhi chati thi ...(in tears) Mein Daya Ko haq dena chati thi ...par ...Kya se kya ...Ho gya

Another person in car Moved in his most worst part of memory when his Home a sweet home become house...(flashback in italic)

 _flashback_

 _Acp ; Started in happy tone ...Roop abhijeet ne ... entrance qualify kar liya hai...(looked at his wife )..Roop Sun rhi ho_

 _Roop : Haan sun liya apke ladle nhe qualify kar liya ...kya karu thik hai ..._

 _Acp (Irritated): Roop Uski Achievement mein tho smile dedo_

 _Roop (Fakely smiled) : LO dedi smile khush ...She moved_

 _Acp : Kya Baat hai_

 _Roop : Aapko Pata daya ka result ...Late ho gya hai 3 mahine..woh 3 mahine baad aayega ...Kha woh Ane wala tha ab ...Itna wait ...(ruffled tone) Uske principal ko bhi abhi bimar hona tha_

 _Acp : Tho 3 mahine ki tho baat hai ...Bimari ko kha pata tha Mrs. Roop Betab hai Bete ke liye aa gyi Principal ko ..(jolly)..Pata hota thi soach thi thodha sa.._

 _Roop : (annoyed ) Haan Aapko Apne ladle Ki Khushi aur uski Pareshani ...Hi pareshani lagti hai ...Mere Bete ki Koi Chinta hai ...apko.._

 _Acp (displeased tone) : Kya ...TUm bhi haar baat Pe ladne lagti ho Hato tum se Baat karna bekar hai ..._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Driver : Sahab ...

Another person : (jerk from his thought) : Haan thik hai Jao ...

Acp : Kya baat hai ...dcp sahab

Dcp : Baat hi tho hoti hai sirf...

Acp (tiered) : Tho kaam ap karle sir ...But plzz No taunt ...

Dcp : Dekho tho Jara Acp sahab Ko no taunt...progress zero team ki ...Dekho cid pune ko ...din par din strong hoti jaa rhi hai ...aur ek yeh team hai ...Acp Retirement ki umar ho gyi ho tho lelo ...

Acp (teasing) : Meri Umar ki fiqar na kare Sir ...Aur Rhi baat progress ki THo thik hai kaam ...Cid pune mein hoga koi Jadugar ...par Mere pas nhi hai ...now plzz ...excuse me and my officers...Shaya ap ko kaam na ho par humko hai ...(moved to his cabin)

Dcp (annoyed pov): Ye humesa meri Izzat ke sath bezatti kyu karta hai ...huuhu...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Acp DD (dev datt) : Officers Mere pass ap logo ke liye ek ...surprise opportunity hai ...

* * *

 **Hey friends mein ek ek kar ke story finish krne wali hu ... :) I know boring hai yr but review kar ke btana okk...Plzz do review ...Mujhe pata tho chale padh bhi rhehai ya nhi ki kuch jada hi boring hai ..._/\\_**

 **KYA HUA ABHJEET AUR ACP SIR KE BICH MEIN AUR DAYA KA KYU HAI AISA REACTION ...REVIEW KARE AUR JANE ...BAKI SARI SITUATION IN 3 MAHINO KI FLASHBACK MEIN COVER HONGE OK ...tc bye...**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	5. Nostalgic MeMoRIes

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

here is the next chapter...

All officer Got altered ...

Acp DD : Officer ...Ek ...Exam conduct ki ja rhi hai HQ se ...promote kar ne ke liye officers ko

Officer : Par sir Aaj se pehele tho kabhi nhi hua...

Acp DD : Officer Pragya har cheez ka first time hota hai ...taki kabhi woh time aaye jab ...woh first time na ho ...

Pragya : Sir...

Acp DD : Pragya ...Sar mat jhukao ...Baat bilkul sahi hai ...Aapki ...So ...jaisa mein bol rha tha ..ek exam hona hai ...Aap sabhi exam dena hai jaise aapke marks aayenge ...waise hi aapko post milegi ...aur yeh exam phele hota tha matlab jab mein Inspector tha Par ...due to scam ...Yeh Band ho gya tha ...Now again yeh ho rha hai ...according to me ...Yeh exam aap sabhi ke liye Opportunity ...Online form fill karde ...(strictly) Mein apne har officer ko yeh exam dene ka order deta hu ...

All officer ...nodded

Pragya : Lo ab phir exam Abhi Tho 3 mahine phele ...Entrance deke entry mili phir exam ...Uff...Kya yrr ...Anvesha ...Tu bahut khush

Anvesha : Haan Yrr ...exam deke promotion ke chances hai warna ...Aise tho ...Mein INspector hi rahungi ...Chalo yrr ...Kaam kare

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/

Other side

Person : Hello ...Mr. Bansal ...Aj ki meeting cancel hai ...

Bansal : What meeting cancel ...Kya baat kar rhe hai mr daya Apko pata hai yeh meeting kya Matalb rakti hai ...

Daya : I dont care ...Ki yeh meeting apke liye kya matlab rakti hai ...apke tender se jada acha tender mujhe mill gya hai ...I have to attend ...

Bansal : What the hell !...Mr .daya ...koi commitment Naam ki cheez hai ki nhi ...

Daya : Meri ek hi Commitment hai Bussiness ...mein success and I dont care ki kis ka kya nukshan ho rha hai ...Now plzz ...Excuse mein ...And sorry to

Bansal : Mr .Daya ...Mein ne yeh deal iss liye ki thi ki Ap Acp ke bete hai ...Imandari se kaam karna ...Apke khoon mein hoga...aur acp ki tarah aap bhi ...Apne JAban ke pakke hnge but Aap tho ...Ek ...Bahut gire hua insan hai jisko sirf business dikhta hai ...Na rishte na Commitment...Abhi tak apko deal nhi karni th par ab mujhe nhi karni acha hua apne starting mein hi mana kar diya ...Ap apna Yeh Rang agar beech mein dikhate tho jada problem hoti ...Gud bye ...

Daya (sat in his arm chair)(pov) : Haan hu mein bura duniya bura samjhti hai par kyu hu kisse matlab nhi chala gya ...hath chuta ke chla gya ...ek sabhd nhi suna (in tears) aise kaise kar sakt hai kuch (sobbed) kuch bhi nhi btaya ...

He lost in the worst memories of his life

 _flashback..._

 _Daya : Dad Mom ..._

 _Acp and Roop : Daya ...beta aap Ap_

 _Daya (hug both): Ohh...My mommy kaise ho aap ...Mom (roop : Hmm)...Ap kafi motiiiii..._

 _Roop : (angry ) : Daya ..._

 _Daya : acha sorry tussi tho meri ...Emma aur kate ka Combination ho ..._

 _Roop : Oye ...Kya kis ka..._

 _daya : Actress hai mom ye dono_

 _Roop :(hold daya's ear) : Yeh Naam Aur Tarif apni Biwi ki karna samjha Maa se flirt Karta hai ...sharam nhi aati_

 _Acp : (fake anger) : aur jor se khicho Roop Maa se flirt karta hai Woh bhi Baap ke samne..._

 _Daya : Ahhhh ...maa lag rhi hai ...Chodo na ..._

 _Roop : Le acha chod diya jaa fresh hoke aa ja kuch khale_

 _Daya : Jii ...waise dad Bhai kha hai Oppss... Abhi kha hai ...woh pehele aaya tha na ...Mujhse ..._

 _Acp : Jii beta aaya bhi ...aur sahabjade ...Training ke liye niikal bhi nikal gye hai_

 _Daya : Taining kis ki_

 _Acp : Cid officer ki_

 _Daya : OOooo...acha hai Uska bahut bada sapna sach karne jaa rha hai ...Acha dad Mein bhi Daal du form entrance ka_

 _Acp (seriously) : Daya ...MUjhe lagta hai abhi iss baare mein baat nhi karte hai ...Abhijeet Wapass aa jaye phir tab tak No discussion ..._

 _Daya (confuse on sudden change of his dad reaction ) : okk (pov) : Ainnn Kya hua Dad_

 _Acp : Ek aur baat Apni Maa se pooch lo Ki woh chti hai ya nhi ,,,,,He moved..._

 _Daya : Jiii thik hai lo Maa aa gyi ..._ _(Roop : Kya Baat hai )...Maa mein cid join karna chta hu ..._

 _Roop : (earnest ) : Nhi daya ...cid nhi apne Nana ji ka bussiness join karoge tum_

 _Daya :par mujhe cid join karni hai_

 _Roop : Daya khana khao ...abhi baad mein baat karte hai abhi tho kam se kaam tum mere samne raho ge samjhe koi kaam nhi okk_

 _Daya (restless) : thik hai But join Cid kaunga mein i m sure abt Maaa_

 _Roop : Daya Plzzzzzz...(he took his dinner silently)_

Jerk From his thought ...

Daya (pov) : woh...Shuruwat thi mere sapno ki ...mere vishwas ki ...meri zindagi ...aur mere astitva ki ...Mere wajood ki ...bardadi ...Ki aur (gasps)...meri pechaan mujhse dur karne ...wali aur koi nhi hai ...Meri MAA haii une soacha bhi kaise ki mein uske bina ...jee lunaga ...Mein ...

Driver : Sahab TIme ho gya hai Ghar ke liye gadi nikal lu

Daya : Hmm nikal aa rha hu ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/

Acp : Ramu Mera khana ...room mein dedo ...

Roop : Room mein kyu ...Aaye mein laga du apka kahna

Acp : Ramu ...rhene do nhi hai mujhe bhook (he moved to room)

Roop : Ramu jao Khana deke aayo ...(she moved in the beautiful memories when things was very different from todays condition when his home was home in real meanings...)

 _Flashback_

 _Roop : Daya ...abhijeet ...Acp sahab Khana tyar hai_

 _Daya : Aaya Mamma_

 _Abhijeet : Mote aise tho Mamma ki koi baat sunayi nhi deti par khane ke liye sab se phele..._

 _Daya : Abhi mein Mota nhi hu ...samjhe_

 _Abhijeet (Surprised tone) : OMG ! ...Daya ...tujhe aisi bhi hai ..._

 _Daya : Kya aisi bhi hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : galatfemi ...Ki tu mota nhi h (ran ...with ...hahahahahhahah)_

 _Roop : Daya abhi ...Fight ki agar tum logo ne tho daya tu marr khaye ga ..._

 _Daya : (shocked)Kya mein mein kyu ...abhi kyu nhi_

 _Roop : woh saitan nhi hai tu hai saitan ..._

 _Daya :(spechless) Kya ye innocent mein saitan ..._

 _Abhijeet silently enjoying daya's amazing expressions...someone came and hold his ear ...with..._

 _Person : Aur innocent sahab ...jara humko bhi btaa de apni innocence ka ...limit..._

 _Abhijeet : Ahh ...dad ...lag rhi hai..._

 _Acp : Hmm ...ap tho sidhe hai ..._

 _Roop: Kya jii ap bhi mere bachee ko pareshan kar rhe ho hato hath uske kaan (ear) Se lag gyi hogi usko ..._

 _Acp : Par Roop yeh bhi bahut saitan hai (daya moved towards acp with)_

 _Daya : Haan Mamma Dad sahi bol rhe hai (abhijeet moverd towards Roop)_

 _Abhijeet : Mom ...dekho dad ko aur daya mein aisa kabhi hu kya_

 _Roop : Na mere bachee ...tu nhi hai aisa aaja mein tujhe teri favrite kheer kilati hu ...aur ap dono ...ana hai ki nhi_

 _Daya & acp : Haan aate hai kuch bolna hi bekar hai yeh _

_Roop : Chalo sab khalo ..._

 _Trio ...have their dinner with nok-jhok...masti maza..._

 _Ramu : Madam ..._

 _Roop : Jao ...tum_

 _Ramu : Madam aap bhi khale ...kab tak itezar karengi ..._

 _Roop : daya ka wait kar rhi hu_

 _Ramu : Woh tho roj aate bhi nhi app tab tak_

 _Roop : pata nhi ...tum jao ..._

 _Ramu : Nodded..._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\_

Acp DD : Chalo sab log kaam bahut hogya ghar jao ...

All officer ...Moved to their home...

Abhijeet : Standing outside waitting for cab

Jay : Abhijeet chalo mein lift dedu tumko

Abhijeet : No thankx mein manage kar lunga

Aman : Abhijeet ...Yrr jab kisi se help leni nhi hoti ek gadi lelo Itna tho salary mein ho jata hai ...

Jay : Aman ...Tum aayo abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Nhi ...Thanx ...Mein chla jaunga ...gadi ki baat tho soch tha hu mein thanx (he start walking )

Jay : Kya yrr tum bhi Aman ...kya jarurat ...thi

Aman : sach hi bola aisa Kya ...Hai Yrr ek bike hi lele ...

Jay : Uska matter yr...Apna kaam tha poochna as colleague...samjhe ...chalo

Aman : Hmmmm...ok

Abhijeet walking ...thinking

Abhijeet : Ghar ...Bike ...car ...le tho saktha hu Par kyu kis ke liye ...Mein...Jinke liye ...sab kuch karne ke sapne dekha un logo ne hi mujhe ...galat samjha ...Samjha ki mein Unke bete ka hissa Marna chata hu lekin woh ye bhul gye ki mera bhi kuch lagta hai woh mera dost, bhai ,sab kuch tha...crmininal Sirf woh hi nhi mein bhi hu ...Uska criminal Jine meri ...Har takleef ko apna bnaya ...Par mein ne kya ...kiya dhokha ...De diya ...Unko Kha ...Ki taining karni hai kyu adventure hai Job ...natak pe natak kiya ...kitna Dil dukhya ...Daya ...Ko THo toodh diya tha mein ne Pata nhi sambhal Paya Ki kho diya apne Aap ko ...(he reached ho his HOUSE yess HOUSE not HOME )

Abhijeet sat On sofa with Ahhhh...and began to think most painful time ...of his life...

 _flashback_

 _hello dad..._

 _Acp : Jeet kya hua beta ..._

* * *

 **Ahhhh ...Friends yrr mujhe ek log review ki demand hai sabse ...Iss baar ...mein ne itna bada chapter kabhi nhi likha aur itni jaldi tho kabhi nhi ...dekho JIIIII ...chapter jaldi chahiye THO review karo ...Silent readers PLZzzzzz yrr...do review Apke reviews ...writers ko motivate karte hai yrr...**

 **Chalo bhai Mein bhagti hu ...Iss se phele mujhe koi ...suspense rakhne ka ilzam laga de ...bhagoooooo Rhia ...**

 **YEH BHI BTANA KAUN SA PART chapter KA PASAND AAYA ...PLZZZZZZ BTANA ...YR (puppy eyes)**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	6. HuRting MEmoRiES

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A short family story ...

 _flashback_

 _hello dad..._

 _Acp : Jeet kya hua beta ..._

 _Abhijeet : Dad training complete ho gyi ..._

 _Acp : (happy): Mujhe pata tha mere beta har kaam ache se karta hai ...I m waiting for u ...In my Office ..._

 _Abhijeet : Dad ...wohhh..._

 _Acp : Kya wohh ..._

 _Abhijeet : Posting ...Nashik hui hai_

 _Acp : Wht ..Par yeh kaise ...tumhari progress tho achi ...Matlab itna dur kaise ..._

 _Abhijeet : Job hai dad...aur phir posting hogi na wapas se_

 _Acp : abhijeet koi aur baat bhi hai na ..._

 _Abhijeet : na...nhi dad aap ko lag rha hoga koi baat nhi hai ..._

 _Acp : (meaningfully) : acha thik hai ...ghar aayo ge ya camp se hi nikal rhe ho ..._

 _Abhijeet :(low tone) : Aa rha hu ghar ..._

 _Acp : Ayoooo...Aur jada khush mat hona ye (serious)...Temporary hai..._

 _Abhijeet : Jiii...(pov) nhi dad ...shayad iss baaar nhi ..._

 _flashback over_

Abhijeet (pov): woh din mera akhiri din tha jab mein khushnasib logo mein tha jinka Parivar hota hai ...Mein ne Ek pal mein sab kuch khoya ...Parivaar ...Ek Baap jaisa pyaar karne wale chacha ...ek Bhai ...shayad mera ...saga bhai bhi mujhe itna pyaar na karta itni izzat na karta jitna ...woh karta tha ...MAa ...Maa ko tho bahut phele hi kho diya tha...Kyu bhagwan jab mujhe jindagi bhar akele hi rhena tha tho ...itne pyaar karne wale llogo ko kyu bheja meri zindagi ...Kyu...

 _flashback_

 _Abhijeet enter in home_

 _Acp (happy) : Aa gya mera sher ..._

 _Abhijeet (hug) : Jii ..._

 _acp : Udaas kyu ho beta ...kuch din ki baat hai tumhari posting mumbai jo jayegi ...tension na lo samjhe ...Mein baat karunga...na...tumhari progress ke hissab se itna dur nhi bhejna tha unko ..._

 _Abhijeet (straight tone) : Nhi ...Jarurat nhi mein thik hu mujhe koi help nhi chahiye ..._

 _Acp : Kya baat hai aur help nhi h yeh Haq hai tumhare HQ se sawal karne ka_

 _Abhijeet : Nhi Karna koi Sawal sir ...Aur kaun sa Haq ...Jab jinko apna mana unpe Haq nhi rha ...tho_

 _Acp : Kya bakwaas kar rhe ho tum hosh mein ho_

 _Abhijeet : Jiii ...(shouted) ...Aaj hi tho aaya hosh mujhe ...Aaj difference samjh mein aaya hai ..._

 _Acp : (confused) : difference ...saaf saaf ...Baat karo ..._

 _Abhijeet : (teased) : Jii bilkul ...Saaf saaf ...tho sune ...Acp sahab ...Aap ...ne humesa mujhse apne bete ko compare kiya humesa ...Daya ...Abhijeet se acha kar ke dikho...Aap mujhe praise baad mein karte the ...Phele ...daya ko advise karte the ...Abhijeet se piche kaise ho gye tum ..._

 _Acp (in tears) : Jeet ...beta ...kya hua hai yeh Mazak hai ...na_

 _Abhijeet : Ooooo plzzzzz..._

 _Acp : (shouted in great anger) : What plzz...chup ek shabd nhi jeet ...tum samjhte kya hi apne aap ko ...Kya bola daya ko ..tum jaise bane ko bolta tha haan bolta kyu kyu ki mein dono ...ko kamiyab ...bante dekhna chta tha samjhe ...iss liye usko phele advise karta tha_

 _Abhijeet : Tho kya cid Officer banke hi sari...success milti hai daya ko kuch aur kyu nhi karate aap ...usko cid hi join karani Hai taki mujhe nicha dikha sake_

 _Acp : (slapped abhijeet ) : Shut up ...just shut aap ...Bahadur officer banne gye the ...aur ...Be-tamizz...banke wapas aaye ho ...(.hold abhijeet )...kha se aaya hai yeh bekar ka khurafat tumhare dimagh mein ...Mera abhijeet tho aisa nhi tha_

 _Abhijeet (jerk his hand ) : Koi khurafat nhi hai ...Sab sach areee... Daya ko bussiness...studies ...se graduate kraya aur cid officer bnaa hai ...Yeh competetion nhi tho aur kya hai haan ..._

 _Acp :(screamed) Get out !. ! ! ! ! ..I said Get out Tum jaise ...Galat soch ko rakhne wale ko mein ek minute bhi isss ghar mein nhi jhel sakta samjhe ...Mere ghar mein mein ek Masoom sab se Pyaar karne wale Abhijeet ...Mere bhai jinke liya UNka Pariwar hi sab tha ...Unke beto leke aaya tha ...Tumko nh ii...Nikal jao samjhe APNA SAMAN PAcK KARO AUR ABHI NIKLO MERE GHAR SE ...(outshout)... OUT! ! ! ! ! !..._

Abhijeet : (hauled) :(take out his dairy and start writing) : woh shabd aaj bhi mere kaano mein gunjte hai ...Yeh esaahs krate hai ki ...mein apne apne ko saath bahut bahut bura karke aaya hu ...dad ...mere(in tears)itna bura karne ke baad bhi ...Vishwas nhi kar par rhe the aur mein tha ki ...Batamizzi ...pe batamizzi kar rha tha ...Woh ek tahappad nhi tha ...woh hurt tha ...Unka dill thoda tha mein ne ...uska izhaar tha ...

NEXT DAY ...

Acp DD : Officer 2 weeks ke din baad exam hai Aap ka ...Time kaam hai aur kaam jada ...

All officers : We all will try to do the best sirr...

Acp DD: Gud ...Get back to work now ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

Daya at home ...

Daya : Ramu ...kuch khane ko leke aayo mere room ...mein

Ramu : nodded...

Roop : Ramu rukh...Mein leke jaati hu ...

Daya standing at ...balcony ...heared knock : khula hai ...Rakh do aur jayo ...

Roop : enters with ...daya

Daya (turns) : aap

Roop (hurt ) : Beta Plzz...Yeh words...Bahut hurt karte hai mujhko...sab kuch phele jaisa ho sakta hai beta ...bas hum sab ko khoshish karne ki jarurt hai ...

Daya : Na ...no...Iss ghar mein kuch phele jaisa nhi ho sakta na mein ,na tum...Na yeh ghar (he moved towards)...Terrace...

Roop (tears) : Mein karugi sab phele jaisa ...Par kaise ...God jab bigada tha tab ...nhi pata tha sab kuch iss taraf bikar jayega..ki koi rastha hi nhi milega swarne ke liye...

 _flashback..._

* * *

 **friends yrr review kare plzz ...iss baar chapter tabhi milega jab mujhe 25 REVIEWS milenge ...Bye TC ...AAP SABHI KO JO PART SABSE ACHA LAGA HO WOH BHI BTANA OKK...**

 **SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPY ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	7. HuRt

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ...

* * *

 **Chapter .7.**

 **Afsoos aur Gussa**

flashback...

 _Abhijeet came to his room..start packing his all stuff..._

 _Roop : Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet wiped his face with hands ...tured : Haan ...Ma****...I Means ...Maam..._

 _Roop : mein ne Yeh nhi kha tha ki tum iss tarah se ...apne aur acp ...sahab ke beech mein duriyaaa..._

 _Abhijeet (... fold his trembling hand with ...shaky voice) : Plzzz...plzzzzz...he picked up his samll luggage bag move away ..._

 _Acp was standing in front of his bhaiya - bhabhi photo ..._

 _Acp (tears) : Bhaiya ...Mein Haar gya ...aap se kiya wada ki mein abhijeet ko humesa ...Sahi raste pe rakhunga ...mein nhi nibha paya ...(helplessly) pata hi kiya hua hai usse 3 mahine phele tak tho sab sahi tha ...Abb pata nhi (shaking his head ) Kiya ...Hua hai ...Bolta hai ...ki Daya ko pyaar karta hu usko nhi aur pata nhi ...(turn found abhijeet standing)...(strong tone) Abb bhi koi Bakwass baki hai ..._

 _Abhijeet (controled his emotions) : Nhi Btane aaya hu ki jaa rha hu ...Humesa ke liye ...Kabhi wapas nhi ayuga ..._

 _Acp : Thik hai ...btaa diya ...ho gya abb jao ...goooooooooooo! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ...(he turned )_

 _abhijeet ...leads towards the main door ...Many memories was moving around him ...when fell..in ground ...some one picked him up with lots of love and care in eyes...another memory flash ..A boys ...with white complexion ...Chubby cheeks ...ran towards him with ABHiiiiiiii...So many words like ...Beta , Jeet ,Abhi...Good boy ...Mera sher ...Arjun hai ...Mera Beta ...Meet my Eleder son ...My Son ...My best buddy my brother ..._

 _Abhijeet Jerked with thought Daya ...Ohhh god usko tho kuch nhi pata mere na hone ka pata usko chalega tho ...Dad hai na usko Btaa denge ...(shaked) Woh bhi NAf...Nafrat karega...Finally he went out of his ...asiyaana ..._

 _flashback over..._

Roop (wiped his tears ) : Mein dekhti rhi...Apne ghar ko toothe ...Par tab yeh samjh nhi payi ki ...Khushi nhi Dhukh ...bhaar rhi hu Apne Bete ki zindagi mein Apne bete se mein ne uska Razzdaar cheen liya ...ek Baap se Uska Bada beta ...Mein ne ...(Shatteredin ground start crying with voice )...mujhe Maaf kardo Daya ...Abhijeet ...Plzz wapas aa jao kha ho tum plzz beta ...

Daya : Kuch galtiya bahut der mein samjh aati hai na ...

Roop : Daya yakin karo mein kabhi nhi chati thi ki woh iss tarah se ...chala jaye ...apne aapko ...thodh ke ...Pata nhi kyu ...

Daya(shout) : Yeh nhi Chati thi ...Woh nhi chati thi ...Kya chati ...Aap ...(act as he rememered) ...Aap tho mujhe Khatre nhi uthane dena cahati ...Right (grinned his teeth) ya apne Papa ka bissuness ka varish chati thi After all Lakho ka ...Bussiness Trust ko jaa rha tha right ...

Roop (nodded in no ) : Mein aisa nhi chati thi ...Mein tum ko sab sach btaya taki tum ...Uska kuch pata lagao ...mein tumko bola ki ...Cid join karlo ...par tumne ...Btao agar paise bussiness ka ...Mujhe Lalach hota mein bolti tumko...Phir bhi tume bussiness sambhala ...kyu ...

DAya : JOoooth ...Apne mujhe sach btaya kyu ki ...mein ne aap ko baate karte suno tha Apki Behen Ritu Se ...Apke pass koi Option nhi tha sach btane ke siwa ...Sach jane ke baad mere samne acha ...Bnae ke liye Apne mujhe cid join karne ki Permission ...Aur ek baat Mein ne kyu bussiness join kiya ...Yeh Baat Apke liye jana important nhi ...Na mere liye aapko btana ...Kyu ki mein Ab aap ko Apni Maa nhi Manta ...

Roop : Daya nhi aise nhi bolte ...Tu mera beta hai yeh sach bdalta ...(hold him)

Daya : yehi ...yehi tho Problem hai ... dont u dare to TOUCh me Again ...U r a murderer ...U had murdered me ...Cheen liya mere asal ko apne mujhe se ...(screamed) ...Leave ...

Roop : Day aisa nhi mein Khooni Nhi ...mein ...

Daya : I said Leaveeeeeeeeee! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Roop instantly leaved the room...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At cid Mumbai ...

Acp was standing in his cabin near ...Window ...some one patted his shoulder...He turned...Salukhe tu

Sal: Haan mein Kya soach rhe ho

Acp : Soach nhi dekh rha tha ...

Sal : Kya

Acp : Uss ...chidiya (bird) ke ghoshle ko ...

Sal : Uss mein kya khaas hai

Acp : Itne time se ghosla Bnati ...Hai Apne bachoo ke liye phir un bachoo udna ...sikhati hai ...khana ...chalna ...duniya mein akela ladna ...Phir ek din Woh hi bachee unko chod ke chale jaate hai ...Dhoka dedete hai Dil thoodh dete hai ...

Sal : Yrr tu kyu dhukhi hota hai ...Kyu soch tha hai woh sab ...

Acp : Bhula hi kha hu ...

Sal : Pata nhi kyu ...Pradyuman ...mujhe Kabhi vishwas nhi hua ki Abhijeet aisa kar sakta hai ...Mtlab aisa lagta hai ki kuch ...hai jo nhi dikh rha hai par kya pata nhi ...

Acp : Kuch hhi sab kuch sab kuch chupa hai ...Jo ek saal phele hua tha ...Woh sab ek natak tha jisko Abhi tak ...Nibha rha hai wohh...

Sal : Jab tu janta hai yeh sab ...tho kyu nhi roka ...usko

Acp : Nhi roka Aur kyu roku Bahut bada ho gya hai na apne Baap se Game khele ga ...Bahut ...akal Aa gyi hai NA ...Mile bass ek baar mein btaata hu

Sal : Kab milega ...wohh Ek saal ho gya hai Kha hai Kuch pata nhi

Acp : Pune mein hai abhi promotion hua hai

Sal (shocked) : Wht ...pune Tum ko kaise pata ...

Acp : yeh baal aise hi nhi safed hai ...sab janta hu mein ...kha tha kha hai ...sab khabar hai

Sal : Waspas kyu nhi Bulata usko

Acp : Mein ne bheja tha ...nhi na Mein ne nautanki ...karne ko kha tha ...

Sal : Par kyu kiya yeh nhi samjh aaya ...

Acp : Roop ke wajah se ...

Sal : Yrr tum ek -ek karke shock na do ...Roop bhabhi kaise aayi bich mein ...

Acp : Roop hi thi humesa se ...Iss sab ki wajah hi roop hai ...

Sal : (sign): Pata nhi Yrr kya chal rha hai par itna bolunga ...Kisi cheez ko Itna mat khicho ki woh Tooth Jaye ...aur agar woh rishte ho tho bilkul nhi ...Patted his shoulder ...chalta hu soch na jaruru ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/

Days was passing nothing new happen ...after ..that outbrust Their is no face to face of daya and roop ...Acp sir was also silent and living a mechanical life ...salunkhe sir was silently praying for his buddy happiness...on other side abhijeet was also In same condition may be worst ...He was living in A rented house ...Used came home ...on foot ...After a ...Dead tired day in office...

after 3 weeks exam ...day of result was arrived...

 *****TEARS R THE SILENT LANGUAGE OF UR GRIEF***...**

* * *

 **YRR YEH THIK BAAT NHI HAI ...APP SAB REVIEW NHI KARTE YRR ...SILENT READERS PLZZ YRR ...DO REVIEW ...**

 **LET ME NOW FRIENDS AP TRIO KO KAISE MILTE DEKHNA CHATE HAI ...PHELE KIS KO MILTE HUA DEKHENGE ...DAYA -ABHI SIR KO YA ACP -ABHI SIR KO ...**

 **Aur Iss baar chapter mein nhi dene wali jaldi Jab Maan karega tho dungi warna ...nhi dungi aap sab review mat do mujhe ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	8. Confrontation

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ...

* * *

 **Chapter : 8**

 **Takraar**

At cid Pune...

Acp DD : Officer jaisa ki Aap sab jante hai Aaj ...apke Promotion Ability Exam ka Result hai ...Jisko Abhi officers like senior junior Under trainning sab de sakte the ...iss exam mein limited seats thi ...SENIOR INSPECTOR ki ..Mere pass uska result hai ...

Mein bahut khush hu ki unn limited Seats mein bhi apne Department se bhi hai ...

All officer :WOOOOOww

Acp DD : Result r...under training Officer Vedansh ...Aap ko permanent kiya jata hai ...as sub -inspector ...Acp ...Patted vedansh back ...be happy vedansh ...6 Mahine ka Trainning period nhi jhel rhe tum ...Vedansh Nodded ...yess...

The two officers who r Promoted to inspector position ...are

sub-inspector Anvesha and Om ...congo ...to both of u ...

Pragya and Om (happpy ) : Thank you sir ...Pragya...Aaj sabko party meri taraf se...

Om : Oye ...mein bhi inspector bna hu ...meri taraf se

Pragya : Wahi tho Inspector kaise ban gye ...(murmred) sakal ...Tho watch man wali hai HUHUUUUuuu ...mein dungi ...party

Jay : Dekho tho jara ...Office ke sabse kanjoosh insaan aaj hum sab ko party dene ko lad rhe hai ...All thank to PA exam ...

Both Pragya &Om : (shy ) : Kya sir...

And I m Happy to announce that ...Inspector abhijeet is Senior inspector Abhijeet from now

Abhijeet was stunt at his place ...

Acp DD hugs abhijeet I m Proud of u My boy ...Tum ne proof kar diya hai Ki tum ek bahut kabil officer banoge ur family proud on u ...Congo ...

Abhijeet : (controled) : Thanku (in low tone) ...sir mein Ghar jaun ...

Acp DD: Yaa sure Apne Ghar walo ke sath khushiya ...btani ...hongii...jao ...Sab jao enjoy karo ...

Abhijeet rushed from ...The office ...Reache home ...Move towards ... his room ... and ..shattered ...open his wallet ...start talking ...Aaj pata mein S.I ban gya hu sab ne bola ki mein ne proof kiya ki mein bahut acha insaan hu OFFICER HU ...PAr mein tho kabhi koi aisa kaam kiya hi nhi humesa aapko takleef di humesa ...mein ne Kabhi bola nhi par mein Humesa ...humesa Akele Apno ke bina rhne se darta hu ...haan darta hu Aaj bhi darta hu akela hone se ...(smiled sadly)...Ho tho Agya hu akela ...Abb kya ...aur kya baki hai ...Apko pata hai ...Dad Papa ke jane ke baad Apko apna sab kuch maana mein ne (crying) Phir Apne Hatho se Sab kuch kho diya mein ...Apko daya ,Maa ko ...Mein ne app sabko Zindagi jeene ki wajah bnaya ...aur woh wajah hi kho gyi tho ..(he slept at floor in flood of his own Pain ..which he gained by own self ...)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Daya: Mujhe Jana hai pune kaam se ...

Roop : tho ruko mein saman pack

Daya : JArurat Nhi hai mein ne iss liye btaya hai taki aap mujhe Call karke pareshan na kare ok...

Roop : Par...

Daya : Apki problem kya hai ...Har kaam Aap...Kintu parantu leke Aa jati hai ...

Roop rushed to her room with a low sorry ...

Daya moved to his car ...

At Pune

Kanika : Sir ...Yeh iss deal ki last meeting ...aaj sab kuch thik rha tho ...final ho jayegi aaj ...deal ...

Daya : Sab kuch acha hona chahiye kaise bhi ...

Kanika : Yess ...sir ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cid Pune ...

Pragya : Sir ...humari khabar ke hissab se ...in mein se kisi 3 hotel mein kuch gadbad hai ...

Abhijeet : Hmm...chalo dekhte hai ...Yeh teeno hotel ...Ek sath tho hai nhi...

Anvesha : Nhi sir in mein se do ..ek sath ...(phone rings )...hello inspector anvesha speaking ...Wht ...okk aap kisi ko jane na de hum sab aa rhe hai ...thanku ...

Abhijeet : Kya hua ...

Anvesha : Sir hotel saffron mein ...Kuch gadbad hai ...

Abhijeet : chalo phir ...

At Hotel saffron (pune)

Cid officer to manager...

Pragya : Sabhi guest hai ...yaha par ya koi miss hai

Manager : Jii ma'am sab hai par ...

Anvesha : Par ...Matlab hai manager jii ...Bola tha na sab ko bulale niche ...

Manager : Jii ma'am...Par woh sahab bole ...ki ...Unka kaam police ki investigation se jada jaroori hai ...

Abhijeet call anvesha ...

Abhijeet : Kya hua

Anvesha : Sir sare guest staff sab ...hai bas koi tycoon ...hai jo abhi -2 apni meeting kar rha hai ...

Abhijeet: (raised his eye brow) : Acha ...Meeting police ki investigation se jada important ...Chalo hum bhi mile iss ...Amirzade se...(to manager) ...Kha chal rhi hai yeh meeting ...

Manager: Upar 3rd floor ...Vip room 1

Abhijeet : Hmm ...Ok Anvesha ,Aman , chalo ...Pragya ,Jay, dhruv Sare clue ... utha lo ...

At VIP room 1 ...

Kanika : Dekhiye ...Mirza sahab ...deal aap humse final kijiye ...Iss mein aap ka fayeda ...Humse jada hai ...

Mirza : deal Tho Daya jii se mil kar hi hogi ...

Daya : Bade kismat wale hai aap ...Jo apne yaad kiya ...aur hum aa gye ...Warna ...Hum Kisi ke ghulam nhi ...

Voice : Aap kisi ke gulam nhi hai ...par apne sabko apna gluam samjha hai ...

Daya (turned) : Apki tarif ...

cid inspector Aman : Ek kh oon ho gya hai aur aap sabko ...meeting ki padi ...sir ke orders hai...Abhi aap sab niche chale ...aur ...investigation mein ...humri madad kare ...

Kanika : Khoon hua hai ...tho investigate kijiye ...Pareshan kyu kar rhe hai hum sab ko...Plzz excuse us...we r really busy

Anvesha : Ap busy hai ...tho hum bhi free nhi hai ...Kaam kar rhe hai ...apna ...Sharaft se bol rhe hai chale ...humre sath ...

Kanika : U ...

Daya : Kanika calm ...(to Aman ) : Apne sir ke order Mana ap ka kaam hai par humara nhi ...Hum apke sir ke Gulaam nhi ...samjhe

A strict voice : Kanoon aur waqt ke gulaam sab hote hai ...

Daya turned towards person ...with so many question in his eyes so many unanswered ...queries ...unfulfilled promises ...

Person : Looked at daya ...flood of emotions ...run in his heart an urged to hug his ...bear was in his eyes ...but ...hiss all emotions faded with a single question ?Is he have right to do this ...isss?

Daya (composed tone ) : Kanoon ... ke Gulaam aap hai hum nhi ...Officer ...

Aman : S.I abhijeet... Izzat se baat kare ...

Daya : (teased) : Jii bilkul S.I abhijeet ...Kya bol rhe the waqt ...Kanoom gulaam ...Hum Apke kanoon ke na tho guneghar hai na tho gulaam hai

Abhijeet : Ho gya ...agar ye dialogue khtam ho gye ho ...tho ap sab niche chale ...

Daya : Humari meeting chal rhi jaise hi meeting khatam hoti hai hum sab ...apki investigation attend kar lenge ...

Abhijeet : Humari investigation chal rhi hai jaise hi khatam hoti hai ap apni meeting continue kar lena okk...

Daya : I

Abhijeet : Enough ...Jaise mein bola hai waisa kare ...warna

Daya : Warna kya (angry) ...

Abhijeet : Warna ...kya ...abhi btaa hu ...Aman ...Anvesha ...Arrest all ...Aur jab tak humri investigation khatam nhi hoti aap sab humari custody mein rahenge...

Mirza : Officer ...Hum ne tho kuch nhi bola ...humko kyo arrest karna hai ...

Aman : Aap chal rhe hai

All : Haan chale ...

Mirza : Sorry daya jii Izzat ...deal se jada nhi hai ...

Abhijeet : (smiled ) : So Daya Jii ...Kanika Jii aap chal rhe hai ya ...

Kanika (furious) : Apne humari deal ...khrab ki ...humara itna ...Kimti Waqt barbaad kiya hai ...Mein nhi jaa rhi kisi investigation ...

Daya : Kanon ke tukdho pe aap zinda hai hum nhi ...samjhe

Abhijeet : raised his eyes...: Okk Anvesha ...Arrest Miss kanika ...

Kanika (scared tone ) : Arrest But why ...

Abhijeet : Police ki investigation mein ...madad na karke uss mein ...problem create kiya police ka kimati waqt barbaad karne ke julm mein ...Aapko arrest kiya jata hai ...(to Aman ) arrest him

Abhijeet turned and wear his black glasses to hide his tears ...moved (pov) : Tujhe kya ho gya yrr ...tu aise kaise baate kar rha hai ...

Daya just staring at the path from where his half soul went (pov) : Bahut badal gye ho tum abhi Ab mere Abhi nhi rhe tum ...(Aman : chalo ) ...daya moved sit into car

At pune cid office...

Daya : Dekhiye Acp dev datt sahab mujhe apke protocol se matlab nhi hai ...lekin apke officer ki wajha se bahut nukshan hua hai mera ...

Acp DD : I m not sorry for ur ...Loss ...Mr. Daya ...Agar ap mere officers ke sath corporate karte tho apko arrest na karte ...

Daya : (calm him self) : Okk ...Fine ...Ab tho kar diya corporate Ab mujhe janede plzz ...shubha se Raat ho gyi ...

Acp DD : Jii Jarur Agar koi ...Humko assure karde ki app dubara aise ...kanoon ki bezatii nhi karenge tho ...humko jane denge ...

Daya : (annoyed) : Abb mein Raat ko 12 baje apko assure kise karau ...

Acp DD : THik hai phir Raat bhar ruke ...cid office mein humari ...mehmaan nawazi le ...

Daya made an annoyed face

Abhijeet : Mein karta hu Apko assure sir Mr. daya ki taraf se sir ...

Acp DD : Abhijeet tum par kis hak se ...

Abhijeet : Sir woh yeh ...

 **AT A POINT U HAVE TO REALIZE THAT SOME PEOPLE STAY IN UR **HEART** BUT NOT IN UR **LIFE****

* * *

 **THANX FOR REVIEW ...**

 **HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO ... MUJHE ISS BAAR BHI ITNE HI REVIEW MILE THO MEIN ...AUR LONG CHAPTER LIKHNE KA TRY KAUNGI OKK ...**

 **CHALO SOCHO ABHIJEET SIR KYA BOLENGE ...**

 **AUR BATAO KAUN SA PART STORY ACHA LAGA ...AUR DIALOGUE KAUN SA ACHA LAGA ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	9. shanti ya toofan part 1

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

 **Chapter : 9**

 **..SHANTI YA TOOFAN ..**

Abhijeet : Wohh yeh mere cousin hai ...Hai ...(Daya looked at him in shock )

Acp DD (shock): Mrs. Daya Apke cousin hai .. Abhijeet ..Apne kabhi btaya nhi

Abhijeet : Kabhi baat hi nhi aaayi sir ...

Acp DD : Okk ..I understand ...Daya ab humare kabil officer ne assure kiya ...Ap ja sakte hai ,...

Daya : Jii thank u ...(to abhijeet) ...Thanx officer Apne mera bahut time barbaad hine se bhchay hai ...

Abhijeet : (unable to speak): Hmm...chalo ...

Daya abhijeet outside of cid office...both have thousands of memories moment ...to share ...of his hurt ...of his success...anger ...but ...A singel thought ...breaks all ...Kya mera haq hai uspe ...?

Daya : (started talk with): Congo..

Abhijeet :(jerk out) : Hmm kya ...

Daya : Congo ...Kafi jaldi Kafi ...dil jeet liye aur success palihai tumne ...

Abhijeet : Ooo thanx ...Tumko bhi congo...Bahut bade tycoon brand ho ...tum ab...

Daya : Hmm thanx ...chalo mein apne hotel jaata hu kanika

Abhijeet : Hotel sealed hai ...kanika ...ko mein apni ek lady officer ke sath uske ghar mein rhne ko bola hai ...tum mere sath chalo mere ghar...

Daya : Ooooh No thanx ...I will manage my self ...Aap jaye ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...bich raste nhi chhod ke ja rha mein tumko samjhe ...

Daya : (straight tone): Kyu ...

Abhijeet looked at him ...

Daya : Kis haq se ...officer ...i mean lagta kya hu mein apka haan ...hu kaun apka ...

Abhijeet deep tone : tumko nhi pata kis haq se , moved towards daya ...kya lagte ho tum mere...moved one more step ...Hu kaun tumhara ...kya ho tum mere ...

Daya : Ji nhi nhi Janta ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...ghar chalo mere sath abhi ...

Daya : Nhi jana mujhe ...

Abhijeet ...Hold his hand ...and made his way towards ...Cab ...

Abhijeet : Chup -chap ...cab mein baitho bina kisi awaz ke ...

Daya (irritated) : Ap ...Officer hai ...ki kidnapper ...

Abhijeet (shrugged his shoulder) : Jo samjho ...

Both start their journey in silence...

Abhijeet attached his head ...to the ...window glass ...with closed eyes (pov) : sorry daya tujhe aise leke jaa rha hu ...par yrr kya karu ...tujhe jab chhod ke aaya tha tho tu nhi tha ...lekin dekhne ka bahut maan tha ...tujhe phir jab aaj ...ankho ke samne aaya tho mein khud ko ...roak nhi paya iss liye ...tujhe ghar le ja rha hu ...tere pass na sahi ...par tere sath hi sahi kuch waqt beeta lu ...aaj pheli baar in ek saal mein ...ghar jaldi ...aajaye yeh maan ho rha hai ...

Daya silently looking at abhijeet face with (pov) : Kya hua hai Abhi itne tired kyu lag rhe ...tumko dekhe aisa lag rha hai jaise lad rhe ho har din apne aap se apni kahwaisho se apne dill se ...Aur ...

Both reach home ...

Abhijeet : aa gya ghar chalo ...

Daya : Looked at his ghar ...It was a samll house with a samll garden ...House is painted with cloures which r very dim and with out any combination ...a memory flash in his mind...

 _flashback ..._

 _Acp : chalo bhai renovation ke liye sab apne apne rooms ka colour choose karlo ...phir mat rona aisa nhi waisa ho gya ..._

 _Daya : dad mere room ka colour white ..._

 _Abhijeet : Abby ...Safedi ke saukhin ...White bhi koi room paint krane ka colour hai ..._

 _Daya : Acha tho tum btao ..._

 _Abhijeet : Haan kyu nhi ...dad mera room aap ...royal blue...base wall and reamaing three with light sea blue se karana ..._

 _Daya : (impressive tone) : wahh kya choice hai mera bhi karde ...colour decised..._

 _Abhijeet : Tera colour tho fair hai ...uss mein kya decised karu ..._

 _Daya : Oyee...Room ki baat kii_

 _Abhijeet : aisa bolo na ..._

 _Acp : Mujhe btaa rhe ho yaa_

 _Duo : nhi ...nhi ...hum btaate hai ..._

Daya jerked ...with abhijeet voice...

Abhijeet : Kha kho gye chalo ...

Daya : Hmm...entered in the house ...

Abhijeet : Sorry ...Pata hai tumko bade ghar mein rhne ki adat hai ...par mera ghar chota hai so sorry aaj manage karlo ...

Daya : Nhi rhne do mein ne tho iss bhi choti jaga mein rha hu ...lekin bade aram se...Jab tak rha hu...

Abhijeet : (confused) : Acha kha ...iss se bhi choti jaga pe kha pe

Daya (serious tone ) : Dil mein ...kisi ke ...

Abhijeet Understand his meaning ...

Abhijeet : Tum baitho mein aaya ...

Daya sat on sofa start thinking ...

* * *

 **FRIENDS MEIN NE LONG CHAPTER POST KIYA APNE SAB NE REVIEW HI NHI KIYA AB MEIN ...SHORT CHAPTER POST KARUNGI ...AUR LATE BHI ...**

 **KAUN SA DIALOGUE...ACHA LAGA ...YEH MEETING ABHI PURI NHI HAI ...FIGHT OUTBRST ...SAB BAKI ...HAI ...AUR REASON BHI DAYA KE ITNE CLAM BEHAVE KA ...SAB AGAR JANA HAI THO DO REVIEW GET ...EARLY AND LONG CHAPTER ...TC ...BYE...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	10. shanti ya toofan part 2

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

CHAPTER : 9

...KYA SE KYA HO GAYA ...

Abhijeet walk inside the kitchen ...Daya ...mein aaj kya bnau ...usko khane ke liye ...par mein tho jada saman nhi ratha ...Arggg ...gussa rha mujhe apne upar koi kaam sahi nhi hota mujhse ...

Outside in hall ...daya silently observing his bhai's change behave ...and choice ...His eyes walk all round the hall ...and ...making him scared ...bcz changes in his bhai was tragedic...

...daya cant wait outside ...he simple walked inside the kichen ...

Abhijeet : Aree Daya ...Tum ...Mein kuch leke aata hu ...tum chalo ...

Daya : Yeh sab kya ...Abhi...

Abhijeet get soothe After hearing ABHI ...from his PAl ...(composed) : Kya

Daya : Kya ...Kya Haal kar ke rakaha Hai Apna ...

Abhijeet : Koi haal nhi kiya hai yrr...tumko Ajeeb lag rha hoga kyu ki ...Tum bussiness man ho yrr ...Mein ek ...Aur salary mein itna hi Afford ka r sakta hu ...mein so ...

Daya : Oooooo reallly tum ko lagta hai ki ...Pagal hu mujhe nhi pata ...ki ...Inspector ki salary kitni hoti aur woh kya afford kar sakta hai don't forget ...Hum bhi ...Ek officer ke bete hai

Abhijeet (nagged) : TUM daya ...(choked) ...sirf tum bete ho ...ek police officer ke ...bete mein nhi ...(whispered)

Daya (stunned) : Tho tum abb unko ...Pita bhi nhi mante ho ...haan ...

Abhijeet : pita... na mane se kya matlab hai ...woh ...Mere nhi tumhare pita hai ...samjhe ...Iss mein kya galata bol diya mein ne ...(While speaking all his bakwas ...abhijeet felt like he lost something ...yess he lost Today he lost his Heart...that broken heart is now no where in his pericardium ...he was ...feeling himself a HEARTLESS person ..) ...Tum baitho mein kuch lata hu ...aur yeh sab bahut purana ho gya hai daya mein Aage aa gya hu sabse ...bahut aage ...

Daya silently looked at him ...observing his bhai composed emotions ...Nodded and sat ...reated his head with closed eyes (pov) mein sab janta hu Abhi...kyu ...bol rhe ho mein tumhare emotions ...ko bhar lake rahunga ...tumhare ...apne upar kiye jaa rhe haar ...julma ka jawab lunga tum se ...Narak jaisi jindagi ...jee rhe ho na tum mein Launga ...tumko ...wapas ...Tumko ...tumse milaunga ...

Abhijeet returned with ready -to -made in his hand ...(hesitately): Daya...Ghar mein kuch nhi hai so...i mean kafi raat ho gyi warna ...kuch order hi kar leta ..i means tum aaj ...

Daya (smiled) : Itna ...Jhijhak kyu rhe ho Abhijeet sahab ...do jo hai ...

Abhijeet forwared...sat beside him ...

Daya started eating tumbhi khao na ...leke aayo ...

Abhijeet : Nhi tum khao mein kha chuka hu ...bhook nhi mujhe ...

Daya : Kab khya mein nhi dekha ...

Abhijeet : Office mein tum khao meri chinta chhodo ...

Daya : Bekaar ki baat chalo mere mein hi khao waise bhi ...mein nhi kha sakta itna sara ...

Abhijeet : Nhi ...it's okk...

Daya (clam tone ) : Mujhe sach jana hai abhijeet ...

Abhijeet (Shocked) ; Kya sach ...stand up ...with kya baat kar rhe ho

Daya : (hold his hand ) : Woh sach jo (point towards his heart ) : Yaha par chupa rakha hai ...tum ne par jaban par nhi laye tum ...phichle ek saal se ...jiske chalte tum ...Dad ki Narazgi jhel rhe ho ..woh sach jiske samne aane se jada ...sasta ...tum ko dad ...ka tumse naraz ho jana tha ...Jiski tum itni badi kimat de rhe ho ...

Abhijeet (turned moved away from ) : Kya Baak rhe ho tum koi sach nhi h samjhe ...Mein Apni pechan chahta tha ...iss liye chhoda woh ghar ...(shouted) ...Tumhare dad ...mere aur tumhare bich competition karte the mujhe nhi tha ...pasand ...chhhod diya ...that's it ...Kya problem Aur koi saza ...koi ...Narazgi nhi jhel rha ...(in attitude) ...Atually mujhe Fark Nhi ...Padta ...samjhe ...

Daya : (yelled) : Chillao mat ...chilaane se tumhara Jooth sach nhi ho jayega ...Samjhe ...sach koi farq nhi padhta tum ko ...Tho kya haal kar rakha hai ...Haan ...kya hai yeh sab haan ...Na gadi hai ...Na ghar mein koi entertainment ke liye kuch ...Na khane ko kuch sahi se hai ...aisa lagta hai ghar sirf ...iss liye hai ..ki office mein address de sako ...haan ...Kiske maarne ka Matam mana rhe ho ...mere marne Ka

Abhijeet (Yelled ) : Shuttttt up (slaped )...Nonsense.. Sirf ulta sidha blota...hai ...Kyu marega haan ...tu kyu marega ...(rushed to his room )...

Daya (yelled at back ) : Bolunga ...Aur bhi bura bolunga ...agar tumne sach nhi btaya ...tho yrh baate sach kar dunga mein Abhijeet ...Mujhe sach jana hai abhijeet at any cost and condition ...

Inside the room ...

Abhijeet (rushed at washroom) : (crying) : Kyu Bhagwan kyu lake khada kiya hai usko mere samne ...mujhe laga tha ...nafrat karta hai ...taunt karega ...Mere living standard lo leke ...mujh pe ...mein sunlunga ...ek raat dil bhar ke dekh lunga par yeh tho mujhe sach jane ki baat kar rha hai...Mein Abb intna bhi strong nhi hu ki phir ...Dil toodhu ...Jaise dad ka thodha tha plzzz...(sobbed) Gusse mein tapad bhi mar diya usko (He start beating his hand against the wall ...) (composed tone ) ...mujhe usse ...Apne aapse dur karna hoga bahut dur...(tears rolled from his eyes)

Daya saw abhijeet coming toward ...him ...

Daya (teased) : aa gye ...Nhi script soache ke...Chalo suna do ...aur phir (determined tone) Sach bolna ...

Abhijeet (scared from his tone) : Dekho daya pata nhi kya ...chal rha hai tumhare dimagh mein ...Mein Apni pechan chahta tha ...Iss liye chhoda tha ...sab kuch ...kyu ...woh mera nhi tha tumhare dad ka tha ...

Daya : Good very ..nice...Line script impressive ...Hogya na abb Sach bolo ...

Abhijeet (annoyed): Tumko kyu Lagta hai mein jooth bol rha hu ...

Daya (strong tone ) : Kyu ki tum bol rhe ho ...(daya hold his hand put it on his own head ) : Tumko meri kasam abhijeet ...sach aur sirf sach btaa do ...plzz...abhi ...

Abhijeet (shocked) : Daya kYa kar rhe ho chhodo mera hath ...kya ...bachpana hai ...

Daya : BAchpana hai tho woh hi sahi ...bas tu mujhe sach btaa de ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...

* * *

Thankx for review in previous chapter As well in OVER MART also

MERE BAHUT SARE ...REVIEWERS NE MUJHE DAANTA BHI KI MEIN CHAPTER KO JUDGE NA KARU KI WOH ACHA HAI YA BURA ...I SORRY FOR THAT ...AAGE SE MEIN CHAPTER JUDGE NHI KARUNGI ...

Chalo Sab log ...REVIEW KARO ...Aur haan Jo log ...HIDDEN CONCERN ka update mang rhe ...

Dear U all have to wait ...Little more ... sorry ...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	11. Chapter 11

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Abhijeet (helpless tone): Daya ...Plzzz...mujhe force mat karo tum ...plzzz mere tumhare raste bahut alag hai ...

Daya : (harsh tone) : Hai nhi ...Kiye hai tum ne Apne jooth se ...Maa ne bola na aisa karne ko

Abhijeet (shocked) : Tu ...kYa ...nhi ...

Daya : Mujhe pata hai ...Unke bolne pe kiya na yeh sab ...I now ...That's why I hate That Lady ...

Abhijeet (hold him tightly) : Lady ...NHi Maa hai woh Izzat se Naam lo samjhe ...Janam diya hai unne ...

Daya : Haan diya hai Janam...Janam diya hai ...Aur jeene ki wajah Cheen(snatch) li mujhe ...Bolo kya karu mein ...

Abhijeet : Kya wajah hai jeene ...  
Daya : Tum Abhi TUm ho ...nhi Aata mujhe mere bhai ke bina jeena nhi shikha ...yeh ek saal kaise bitaya hai mein hi janta hu ...tum tho call kar ke kissi se kuch mat poochna mein kha hu ...maa jo bole maan lena ...apne bhai ...ki...wish samjh kar ...ka order de diya ...par mere andar ka toofan ...mein uska kya karta ,...mujhe nhi samjh aaya ...

Abhijeet : Tho tu ne unko ...Maa se ...Lady ...Bna diya ...Hate ...Yeh ...yeh sikhya ...mein ne tumko Bado ko izzat dete hai ...Bhul Gaya ...

Daya : (cry's once heart out) : Bhool gaya ...mein sab bhool gaya ...

Abhijeet (seeing his life crying like this his heart melt all promises...faded in seconds) : Daya chup ...(daya is crying in harsh condition )...Bachee plzz...Daya ...(abhijeet hug him )...Na ...Nhi ...Daya ...Ssshhh...chup ...Kya hua ...shant (daya hug him tightly like if he is getting his life after decades) main hoon Na ...sab thik kar dunga I promise ...PAr tu ro nhi ...(He wiped his tears)...

Daya (sobbed) : Abhi ...

Abhijeet (still in hug) : Hm...

Daya : Ghar wapas chalo ...

Abhijeet (separated him ) : Kya bol rha hai ...daya ...

Daya : Sahi bol rha hu Abhijeet ...Dad tumko Bahut yaad karte hai chalo wapas ...sab barbaad ho gaya hai ...abhijeet tum nhi ho woh ghar ...gahr nhi raha ...Makhan .(house).ban gya hai plzz abhi ...chalo ...Tum sahi bolte the ...Dad sirf tumhare ...sath hi sab share karte hai ...problem sab aur sirf ...Tumhare sath hi haste hai ...chalo wapas...

Abhijeet (moved away from him) : Yah namumkin...

Daya : Kyu ...Uski wajah se ...

Abhijeet : Izzat se bolo daya ...Maa hai tumhari ...

Daya : Nhi hai woh meri Maa ...samjhe mere bhai se alag kiya uss aurat mne mujhe ...nhi Maanta ...mein...

Abhijeet (anger raised his hand to slap but stopped): SIlent ...kya tarike hai haan BAhut Bada ho gya hai ...Bussiness man ho gaya ...Izzat dena bhool gaya ...Ek baat yaad rakh ...Woh galat hai sahi hai ...usse lena -dena nhi hai ...Tujhe unko izzat deni hai matlab deni ...get that ...

Daya (Shivered from his tone Nodded)

Abhijeet : Moved towards balcony : ...

Daya (came from back side hold abhijeet's swell palm in his hand ) : KAb tak dusro ki galti ki saza khud ho doge Abhijeet...Bas karo (in tears)...Apne sath sab Jante hai ...TUjhe ...Tu ne zindagi ...Mein ek Parivaar ka sapna dekha ...tu usse chhod ke akele rhe rha hai ...Bhai...

Abhijeet (broken in tears) : Daya ...Yr...Mein ...Kuch nhi kar sakta sab apne hatho se khatam karke aaya hu ...kuch nhi bacha abb...

Daya : (understanding tone) : Kuch khatam nhi hua Abhijeet TUM , HO ,Main hoo...Hum purana ...nhi sudhar sakte ...tho Naya Bna lenge ...Hai naa ...ek

Abhijeet (interrupted) : Nhi Daya ...wapas aane ko Mat bolo Mujhe waqt ...chahiye ...mujhe ...Plzzzz

Daya (thinked) : Thik hai Mein nhi Bolunga ...Lekin tum mujhe sab btao ge shuruwaat se ...Aur woh reason bhi jo tumko aane nhi de rha hai ...

Abhijeet : Okk..Par promise kar kisi se kuch nhi bolega ...

Daya : Hm...promise ... ... .. .

Abhijeet : uss din Maa se baat ke baad mein ghar se gaya dad ke sath mein ne dad se kha ki mujhe cid join karni hai mein ne socha mein chal gya kuch din ke liye ghar se dur ...tho sab thik ho jaye ga par ...I was wrong condition aur bigadh gyi ...Jab training se laut rha tha ... tho raste mein mujhe Maa ki doctor mili jo unka ilazz kar rhi hai ...daya maa heart paticent hai tho ...Unne bataya ki Maa constant pressure bear kar rhi hai yeh unke liye thik nhi ...Iss se unki health condition bahut effected hai ...Aisa hi chalta rha tho unki condition aur khrab ho jayegi ...Yrr mein samjh gya ki yeh sab meri wajah se hai phir mein ghar gaya ...(chocked)...aur Dad ...ko woh sab bol diya ...mein ne kabhi aisa nhi socha ...ki mein aisa bhi bolunga ...dad ...Pata nhi kaise mein ne bol diya ..jaisa mein chata tha woh hi hua ...unne mujhe ghar se chale jane ko bola ...aur mein

Daya (cut him with) : Aur tumne mujhe phone karke Mujh se promise liya ...Ki mein MAa ki Baat manu aur kisi se na poochu ki tum kha ho aur kya hua ...Ghar mein meri Absence ..Itna hi nhi MA se ...Promise kar aaye ki kabhi ...Uss ghar mein ...Kadam nhi rakho ge ...

Abhijeet (teary) ; Haan ...(sat in couch ) ...Tumko kaise pata sab tum ne Maa ko

Daya : Nhi ...woh ...apni behen se baat kar rhi thi ...Mein sun liya phir mujhse rha nhi gaya mein ne ...unse pooch liya ...aur unne sab bataya bhi ujhe ..

Abhijeet : Phir mujhe se kyu pooch rhe the...

Daya : Unne mujhe batay unne kyu kiya ...tum mujhe woh bataya tumne kyu kiya ... (smiled) tum logo ne jiske liye kiya usse nhi poocha ki woh kya chahta hai ...ek baar pooch lete tho sahayd Aaj kuch aur hi condition hoti ...

Abhijeet : Daya ek Baat manega meri ...aaj tak maani hai ek aur maan le ...

Daya (tired tone as he now wht is next) : Bolo abhi ...

Abhijeet :daya Maa ne kuch galat nhi kiya yrr ...kuch nhi HAr Maa ko haq hota apne bacche ka sochna ...yrr ...Wapas jaa unko unka beta dede ...kabhi wapas mere pass mat aana mein mera waqt chahta hu ...tu mujhe wph dede ...

Daya : Kya bol rhe ho ...Mein aisa kuch nhi karunga ...thik hai Mein Ma se sari narajgi khatam kar dunag par tumko wapas leke rhunga

Abhijeet : folded hia hand in fron of daya ...Plzzzzzz

Daya : Hold his hand nodded in no ...: Tum Bhai ho mere yrr ...Thik hai Sab baat maani tumhari par tum mujhe promise karo Apne aapko ...saza nhi doge ...zindafi jio ...Yeh jo ...

Abhijeet : Thik mein sab sahi kar lunga ...acha chalo abb so jao waise bhi bahut raat ho gyi hai ...

Daya noded ...

Both pal moved to their room ...With different determinations and ...sooth...in their heart ...But ...Desire is same happiness of other one ...

Elder Pal is ...feeling sooth as he got his buddy ...at least now he can say their his someone who is ...Caring for him ...(pov)...Bas bhagwan mein ek baar daya se milna chahta tha ...so mil liya ...Abb mujhe kuch nhi chahiye ek baar ...Daya wapas chla jaye ...

On the other hand ...Younger pal is in nostalgic condition he is not understanding his feeling ...He is happy ...after Meeting his ...Elder but ...that his Bhai's Shineless Eyes , Charmless face , A weird clam behave ...Broken his heart ...(pov) Ek baar Mumbai Gaya tho ...phir tumko bhi bahut jaldi Leke chalunga (bit wilgul tone)...Abb hum kaun sa ...Officer hai ...Hum tho hai Tycoon ...Thodi cheating tho chalti hai (looking upward) Kyu Bhagwan sorry Haan ...! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

A new Morning will bring lots of changes in Duo life ...Determination ...And hard ship ...

Next morning

Daya left for Mumbai ...

Abhijeet busy himself in his daily routine ..life but ...In manageble away ...He Is know smiling person no more...Khadoos...type all officers r surprised sudden change but ...also Happy for his team mate ...

In Mumbai ...

Daya is also change know his behave with his Mother ...Roop Is Happy ...but Some where she is in guilt ...

Roop : Daya Aaj ghar ...jaldi aana beta ...'

Daya : I will try ...

Roop : Beta aa jana ...pooja hai ...

Daya : thik hai aa jaunga

Roop : hmm...

Daya moved ...

Daya to driver ...Dcp sir ke ghar lo ...

At Dcp 's home..

Daya rings the bell...to servant ...Sir hai ...

Servant : Jii ek min ...

Dcp kaun hai ...Mahesh ...

Mahesh : Sahab...Daya sahab ...

Dcp : aane do ...

Daya : Namaste ...

Dcp : Aayo daya ...

Daya : Apse kaam tha Uncle ...

Dcp : Bolo beta ...tumhare Baap se Apni Khass nhi banti par tum se mera koi gila nhi hai ...

Daya : Ek Help chahiye thi

Dcp : Bolo ...

Daya : Ek transfer krana hai sir cid mumbai mein sir ...

Dcp (shocked) : Transfer ..daya tum Tycoon ho Cid mein kyu interested ho woh bhi...

Daya : Abhijeet ka transfer krana hai uncle ...mujhe usse ...wapas lana hai

Dcp : Abhijeet ...ka ...(think for some time ) Okk...Par hai khaa

Daya : PUNE ...

Dcp : jao ...beta mein khoshish karunga par ..transfer bhaut mushkil hota hai ...

Daya : uncle..plzz...plzz...kaise bhi try kare plzz...

Dcp : Thik hai thik hai ...Karta hu kuch (annoyed..tone) Baap ...Itna Khadoos ...Beta utna hi Bada drama ...Pata n woh kaisa hoga ...

Daya here ...reply ...to DCP woh Combo hai ...Completely Out from house ...

Dcp (pov) : Mujhe bhi ...tum sab ko hasta hua dekhna hai ...Acp Machine jaisa kaam karta hai ...hai ...abhijeet Sabki jaan hai ...woh ek akela Sabko himmat deta tha ...Dailled a no ...Hello ...ji mein DCP chitrolle From cid mumbai ...Mujhe aap ke dcp se baat karni hai ...

Dcp : Hello Haan ...mujhe kaam hai ek personal request hai ...mujhe tere Office se Abhijeet naam ke officer ka transfer chahiye ...

Dcp:Hmmm...(tensed) ...Abb kya

* * *

 **hello friends thanx for review ...Friends story is at end now ...I think hardly 2 -3 chapter r left...**

 **Yeh Chapter mein sare raaz kyu kaise khol diye hai ...As daya ko sab phele se hi pata tha tho koi ...gussa narazgi nhi dikha sakti thi jada ...kaisa hai btana jaruru ok...tc ...bye do tell me ...Which part of chapter u like most ...**

 **which dialogue u like most Any word that touch ur heart ...Any thing u like mosst in the story ok ...**

 **DO U ALL LIKE TO READ SEQUEL OF THIS STORY WITH ABHIRIKA AND DAYA (with some else )**

 **Dareya fans sorry yrr ...Mujhe Janvi chheda Maam Se koi Problem nhi hai she is sweet ...but ...I dont like Her character Shreya ...hmm ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	12. Afsoos Aur Umeed

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

**TERE BINA SAB SOONA **

Dcp (call Daya ) : hello ..

Daya : Jii Uncle ...

Dcp : Daya ..transfer mil sakta hai but ...unko uski place mein koi officer ki demand hai urgent ...

Daya : Tho Aap phele Abhijeet ka transfer kara de phir kisi officer ...ko..

Dcp : Tchhh ...nhi Daya urgent means Abhijeet ki Mumbai joining se phele ...

Daya (tensed) : Tho ...

Dcp : Hmm ...ruko mein kuch karta hu...(on call ) : Hello ...mujhe abhi mere ghar par milo ...

Daya standing in front of ...krishna ji's murti ...(praying) : Krishna jii Ab ap hi help kare ...mere Family ko ...Unki khusiya ...wapas dede aur mujhe bhi plzz ...

Here in Acp 's room ...

Acp Sat on ...Couch With close eyes ...roop entered looked at Acp sign sadly thinks (pov)..kitne ...Thake se lagne lage hai ...acp sahab ..in sab ki zimedar hu mein ...kha ho tum abhijeet beta aa jao ...mein sach mein bhaut guilt ...she moved to acp sir ...

Roop sat near Acp ...placed his on his hand ...Acp opened his eyes with jerk ...: Roop tum ...Kya Baat hai ...

Roop : Aap bahut thake se lagte hai aaj kal Kya tabiyat thik nhi hai ...

Acp (looked at Roop smiled sadly ) : moved to Balcony ...Ammm...Thaka ...Aaa...Haan RoopThak tho gaya hu ...

Roop ; Tho aap aram karle Vacation lele Aap ...thode din kaam se ...

Acp : Kaam se nhi Roop Apne dil ko Samjhte samjhte ...Chup krate krate ...Kabhi koi Gunga Insaan dekha hai tumne ...

Roop (amazed) : Gunga(dumb) ...But manage to nod in YEs...

Acp : KItni Baate hoti hongi uske pass ...btane ko ...khushi ki gham ki ...jab hurt hota hoga tho ...Par Woh bol nhi sakta ...tho kaise btaye ...Agar baata le jaye tho koi samjh nhi pata ...

Roop : Aap kya bol rhe hai

Acp : mein tumko Apni condition bta rha hu ...Woh tho gunga hai ...uski Majboori hai ...Par mein tho bol leta hu phir bhi Apni ...Baate nhi bol paya ...kya chata hu kisis nhi bol paya ...mein (teary eyes) ...mein Thak gaya hu aab aur iss kadar nhi jeeya jata ...

Roop placed her hand on her shoulder ...: Mein Bahut Sharminda hu Jii ...mujhe nhi samjh aa rha mein kaise Mafi Mangu Aur kitni cheezo ki Aap mujhe samjhate rhe Ki roop Galat kar rhi HO par mein nhi mani ... ek Bete Ki khushi ...Ke chaqar mein Parivaar ki Khushi...aur dusre se uska ...Asiyaana...Cheen liya mein ...aur uss bete ko bhi khush nhi kar saki ...sab cheen liya ...aur sab kho bhi diya ... Aapki khushi ...Daya ki Hashi...Aur pata nhi Kyaa ...Mein Bahut buri hu ...Na Mein ek achi Maa Baaan payi Na mein Achi Pati Apne hath se apne pati ka sukoon cheen liye mein ...Mujhe Maaf kar dijiye ...Daya bhi rutha hai ...Bas duniya ki Najar mein ...Usne mujhe Maaf kiya ...Par dil se abhi-bhi Rutha mein kya karu kasie ...sahi karu sab ...(crying hard ..)

Acp :(see her crying cursing herself hold her ): Roop ...Shant jao ...Shhh ...chup ...Pata hai Sabse badi Saza hoti hai ...Apni galti ka Ehsaas ho jana ...

Roop (sobbing) : Par kya fayeda aise ehsaas ka mein jisske sath sab se jada galat kiya ...woh pata nhi kha aur kaise ghoot kra hoga ...

Acp : tumko galti ka ehsaas hai yeh bahut hai ...Aur Kabhi yeh mat bolna roop ki tum ek achi Maa nhi ho ya patni nhi ho ...Tum woh ho jisne mere beto ek sath rhena shikhay hai Aaj ke jamane mein dekha hai kabhi Bhaiyo mein itna pyaar aur Ma - baap ke liye Itni izzat ...pati bhi tum achi warna Bina pooche...Bina soche Abhijeet ko ghar le aaya ...Tumne mujhese bhi jada pyaar diya usse

Roop: Apne kuch galata nhi kiya Bhai sahab ...apke bhai the tho Abhijeet Aapki responsibility tha ..iss mein poochna kaisa..

Acp : Manta hu par patni ho meri...decision lene se phele btana tho banta hai...Jab tum itni khushi se mera decision apnaya ..tho mein tumhari galti maaf nhi kar sakta kya ...

Roop : woh decision sahi tha par meri galti bahut badi hai ...Ek bete ko Uske Baap se Dur kar diya mein ne ...ek ...Bhai bhai se ...Aap nhi jante Jii mein aur kya kiya hai abhijeet ke sath aap Kuch nhi jante...

Acp : Mein sab janta hu ki tumhare aur ...abhijeet ke bich kya hua tha ...mein yeh bhi janta hu ki daya sab jaanta hai ...

Roop (shoked) : Aap sab jante hai tho ...usko rooka kyu nhi Kyu jaane diya Ussko aap jante hai Woh iss Ghar se nhi ...Apni zindagi se dur gaya ...

Acp : Bahut Waqt la gaya mein ne sach jane mein Bahut de lagadi ...

 _flashback..._

 _Acp : (range ) : Kya samjhta hai ...Apne aapko kuch bhi bolega mein sunlunga ..._

 _Sal: Kya baat hai acp bahut gusse mein ho ..._

 _Acp : abhijeet_

 _Sal : Kya hua usse_

 _Acp : Usse kuch nhi hua hai par bahut bade ho gye hai apna paraya aa gaya hai ...jan gaye hai ki mein ...Daya aur unko compare karta hu ..._

 _Sal (shocked) : Kya baat kar rhe ho Abhijeet ne kya ...Saaf -saaf bolo_

 _Acp Narrated All ..._

 _Sal : Acp kuch gabbad hai ...Matalab woh bachaa ...Aisa tho bilkul nhi hai ...Iss tarah batmize karna usko aata hi nhi hai yrr...woh kuch tho chupa rha hai_

 _Acp (amzed) Tujhe Abhi bhi ...uski ki fikar hai ..._

 _Sal : Fikar tho tumko bhi hai Acp ...Jooth mujhse bolna mat ..._

 _Acp :Koi Fikar nhi ...Jasi ...Harkat ki hai na ussne uske Baad tho koi nhi woh mera ..._

 _Sal : Apne Aap se Jooth bol rhe ho ya mujhse ...Chalo baitho_

 _Acp ; KYa yrr_

 _Sal : Bhai Baith na_

 _Acp : le_

 _Sal : ab shanti se mere sawalo ka jawab de ..._

 _Acp : Pooch ..._

 _Sal : Tu btaa rha tha ki ghar mein kuch tension hai means ..._

 _Acp : Roop ke papa ka bussiness...means_

 _sal : Samjh gaya ...Acp meri Baat pe dhyan de kahi Abhijeet isse hi tho effected I means ussne apne aap ko ..._

 _Acp (alerted) : Ho sakta hai ...Yrr ...Roop bol rhi usko sab baata degi ...Yakin mano ...salukhe Agar abhijeet ne yeh sab ...Roop ki Bakwas sunke kiya hai tho mein Abhijeet ko Kabhi Maaf nhi karunga ...Aur roop ke sath mein kya karu nhi Pata mujhe ..._

 _Sal : Uss bache pe tum kyu cheedh rhe ho ..._

 _Acp (upset tone) : Kyu ki tera Bachaa ...Pgl ho gaya haar baat ...mujhse btane aate the abb itna bada ...faisla le liya hai ..._

 _Sal : Phele pata tho karo_

 _Acp : Oooo hmm ..._

 _flashback end_

Acp : Phir mein ne ...Ghar ke bhar ka footage dekha ...Entrance mein abhijeet ko chup ke Roote dekha tho samjh gaya ...Sab nautanki thi ...par wajah nhi pata thi mujhe ...Yeh saaf tha ki Jo kuch bhi hai Tum janti ho ...tabhi tho asani se jane diya tumne ...

Roop (stunned): Jab itna Pata tha tho poocha kyu nhi ...mujhse ...Kuch bhi ...sawal hi kar lete ...

Acp : Gussa bahut tha mujhe ...Tum par ...ki tumne sab barbaad kar diya ...aur uss pe tho Mujhe aaj bhi utna hi gussa hai ...chla gaya ...Na kuch bola ...Phir ek baar soch doondu...usko tho ...Kuch pata hi nhi laga ...Pata nhi kha hai Acp ho ke bhi Kuch pata nhi kar paya mein ...

Roop : aap abhi kuch nhi jana chahte kya

Acp : Mein ne tumhari Daya ki sari baate sunni thi

Roop : ek baat nhi jante aap ...Mein ne usse Kasam li thi kabhi Woh wapas nhi aayega iss ghar ...Aapko...hi Khoshish Karni Hogi ...woh aise nhi milega ...

Acp : (tired) : Mein kuch nhi karunga Ab ...Jo Hoga kismat mein Milega roop ...Jo aap sochte ho woh kabhi nhi hota hai ...roop ...Chhodo ...

Roop : standing in same position

Dcp : Aayo ...Mujhe tumse Kaam tha ...

Person : Kaisa Kaam ...

Dcp :Wohh Kya tum ...

* * *

 **Tho socho friends kaun hai yeh jo dcp se milne aaya ...Kya Kaam hai Unko ... Aur kya Acp Sahab aise Hopeless Ho gye hai ...Kya hoga abb aage socho**

 **Tell me Kaun sa part ,Dialogue ...Aapko acha laga ...Aur friends Story end pe hai ...agar Aap sab ne Review Diye tho Aur Long hoga Next chapter ...Agar nhi diya ...tho ...******

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	13. Chapter 13

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

DIL NE JISE APNA KHA

A person standing in front of a big building ...some one patted

P1 : Bhai aise nervous ho jaise ...pheli baar ...aaye ho duty par ...

P2 : Ap bhi jnate hai kyu nervous hu ...mein ...

P1 : relax ,...hmm

P2 nodded...

P1 eneterd ...kaiso ho sab ...

All bang their head ...Aa gaya Panoti...

P1 : Bass ...Sar mat ...maro sab ...khush khabri laya hu ...cid mumbai ke liye ...Acp ko bulao ...

Acp came out : Ji jarur khush khabri laye honge ...ap par apne liye humare ...officer ka transfer kara diya aur aab khush kabri ...ki baat karte hai ,...

Dcp : Acp Naya officer laya hu yrr ...milo ...ek (meaningfully) Baar mujhe Yakin hai ...tumko Officer Acha lagega ...

Acp : Bhula le Apne ache Officer ko

Dcp : Aa jao ...

A person of chocolate complexion ...shiny deep brown eyes ...black wavy hair...wearing a ... check shirt ...denim coat with ...jeans and shoes with a nervous smile on his face ...SI ABHIJEET REPORTING ON DUTY SIR...

Acp : gave a look to him ...Admire his sons ...Attitude ...his ..style in heart ...Thanked to god ...(pov) Bahut shukriya Bhagwan ka bete ka chera tho mila dekh ne ko ...bahut khush hoon mein aaj ...(angry) baat nhi karunga ...

Dcp to Acp : Acp yeh rha tumhara naya ...S.I ...hope tumko Acha lage iske sath kaam karke

Abhijeet silently looked at his father face

Acp (cleared his throat ) ; Thik hai sir ...(To freddy ...) Apne naye sir ko unka desk ...Aur Sab se intro kara do ...he went ...out ...with dcp

Freddy : Hello sir i m freddy ...yeh hai Rajat ...Sir , Purvi , Vansh , Pankaj , divya ...Aur Forensic bhi hia sir ...

Abhijeet : Hello everyone ...Hope Aap sabko mere sath kaam kar ke acha lagega ...(to freedy )...Abhi current case ki file do ...

Freddy gave him file ...

Abhijeet opens the file ...(pov) yeh kaisi ...exam hai bhagwan ...jinse ...bhag rha hu unke samne lake khada kar diya unki ...nazro mein sirf kyu tha ...Mein Nhi de sakta ...jawab uss kyu ka ...Wada ...bhi koi cheez hai ...

Outside ...

Dcp gave him a file yeh Acp Yeh sari details hai ...Abhijeet ki Means...woh kis cheez se allergic hai ...Aab tak kitne mission kiya hai ...minor ...and major injuries sabhi details hai ...

Acp nodded : Waise pheli baar koi officer nhi aaya hai yeh sab mein janta hu ...

Dcp : Btaa diya tho ...kya crime kar diya ..

Acp : nhi ...bilkul nhi

Dcp : chalta hu ...he sath in his car ...(pov) Daya ...Uncle -uncle karke mujhe phasa diya ...Acp ke samne ...Transfer tumne karaya aur ...Apne baap ke samne ...Mujhe patak diya ...(called daya ) hello ..

Daya : Jii uncle ...

Dcp : Abhijeet ne cid mumbai join karli hai daya

Daya (overjoyed) what ...kab apne btaya kyu nhi ...

Dcp : usne aaj join kiya hai ...Acp mil chuka ...(teased) Beta ...mujhe party ...chahiye ...iss sare drame mein sab se jada ...gaaliya mein kha rha hu tumhare Baap ki ...transfer Acp sahab ke choote ...Sahabjazade kra rhe hai aur ...woh humko suna rha hai

Daya : (shy) : sure uncle party tho dunga aapko ...

Dcp : Chalo thik hai ...buttring baad mein karna ...Par btao Ghar kaise laoge ...

Daya : Pata nhi ...

Acp enterd inside ...his cabin ...sat on his chair ...

Abhijeet ...full... deatils ...are still in his hand...he open and start reading ...

Details are some thing like ...

Name- Abhijeet

post of joinning- Sub Inspector

promotion category- yearly promotion exam

recent post - Senior Inspector

speciality- Shooting , Disguise , detective skills , Martial arts...

allery- potato

blood grp- O

total mission- 7

no. of mission head by-4

no. of successful mission(head by) - 4

Injury deatils - (minor) Stabbed by knife , Hit in head , shoot in leg ...(major) ...3 bullet hit at a time (Acp sir eyes popped )...Fallen from cliff ...three day abduction

Acp looked at his son with moist eyes as he was well aware of fact ...What ...feeling came ...when bullets hits... u ...that pain ...agony ...Three day abduction means worst time u suffer ...those ...cruel ppl r not interested to provide u food ...water ...etc...

Abhijeet (pov) : Mumbai Wapas aane ka matlab yeh nhi ki dilo mein bhi ...wapas jagah milegi ...Dad ne ek baar dekha nhi ...mujhe ...Maa ka wada mein thod nhi sakta Daya Bas ek wahi hai jis...ko mere hone se farq padhta hai ...Moved towards Acp sir cabin ...

Abhijeet : May I come in sir ...

Acp (jerk with the flat voice without any naughtness manage to say)...Yess ...come in

Abhijeet entered) : Sir yeh Application ...Hai ...

Acp :kis cheez ki ...

abhijeet : Ghar ke allotment ki ...

Acp : Looked at him : Thik hai ...Rakh do ...Aur team ke sath crime spot jake waha ka bhi dekhlo ...waise yeh mumbai hai crime level aur work pressure dono jada hai yaha hai (bit rude) dekhlo ...Manage kar paoge (abhijeet looked at him and down his head) ...Nhi Pata laga jab tak Home mile tab tak tum transfer Application ...leke khade ho ...

Abhijeet : (down eyes) : Crime...Chote bade ...city ...dekh ke nhi hote aur work pressure i will try my level best sir ...he moved with slow step ...

Acp : huhhh...to team ...Chalo crime spot pe chalna hai ...move

Abhijeet at crime spot with Acp sir ...

* * *

 **Tell me Kaun sa part ,Dialogue ...Aapko acha laga ...Aur friends Story end pe hai ...agar Aap sab ne Review Diye tho Aur Long hoga Next chapter ...Agar nhi diya ...tho ...******

 **Next chapter after at least 30 reviews...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	14. Dil ki baate

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

YEH HUM KHA AA GAYE ...

Abhijeet and acp working at spot ...

Abhijeet (spotted ) : Sir ...(professionally )

Acp (turned towards him ) : Haan kya hua

Abhijeet : Showed him A coin ...Yeh coin Sir koi ...Ordinary Coin nhi hai ...Kuch different hai ...

Acp : Take the coin : Haan ...Kuch tho ...Hai Salunkhe Btaa dega ...

Abhijeet nodded ...Order juniors ...

Abhijeet To Rajat : Rajat Pata karo ki Iss area mein Nakli coin Market koi aisa mohra...Jiski Aaj kal bhaut Dhoom ho ...ya ...koi aisa jo gayab ho ...

Acp (confused by such type of order by his ...son ...which is in ...his Officer Avtaar right now ...but said nothing ...

Rajat nodded ...and went to follow orders ...

Freddy to Acp : sir sare evidence le liye hai ...forensic lab bhej diya hai ...

Acp : Aur ...

Freddy : Uska Abhijeet sir ne purvi se bola hai ...details ke liye ...Sir ghar bhi check karle ek baar ...

Acp : Hmm karlo ...Chalo ...

Team went to ...flat ..(in car)

Purvi : Yeh Flat ...neha ka hai ...abhi kuch din phele liya tha ...new sift the ...Kolkata se

Rajat : Kamal hai sir ...Neha Ka khoon ho gaya ...new sift thi tho jada Mumbai janti bhi nhi hogi ...

Acp : Yeh mumbai hai MAhanagar ...Aur koi nhi bol sakta yaha par kab kya ho jaye ...

Abhijeet : Sahi hai ...Mumbai ...mein agar ...ek side ...bahut ...developed aur ...Technical hai ...tho abhi-bhi...kuch hissa ...ek dam kaala ...hai ...jo phas gaya woh gaya ...

Freddy : Aur naye log ke phasne ke chance jada hote hai

Acp : correct ...

Rajat : Sir ...Ek baat hai ...Patni ka khoon ho gaya hai ...phir bhi ...Pati nhi aaya ...kuch samjh nhi aa rha ...na phone lag rha hai na kuch ...reply hai call's ka ...

Acp : Isske do hi Matalab hai RAjat ...YAh tho ...yeh vishal ...khud khooni hai apni patni Neha ka ...ya tho khud musibat mei hai...

Abhijeet : Ek aur cheez hai ...Yeh coin ...Bahut bada reason ho sakta hai ...

Acp : MAtalab ...

Abhijeet : Yeh coin dekhe sir ...Yeh woh metal nhi hai jise ...Ordinary coins ...hote hai ...Yeh kuch alag hai ...Mujhe yeh coin hi reason lagtaa hai ...iss ki MAut ki ...

ap hi soche ...Na goli lagi hai na ...Knife se waar kiya gaya hai ...Aur yeh fingers ek alag khani bol rhi hai ...par ...Lips tho nhi hai bluish

Acp (thinking ) : HMm ...bol tho sahi rhe ho ...reached ...neha's flat ...tried to open ...Watch man ko bulao ...

Watch man (WM) : Jii sahab ...

Acp : KOi duplicate key hai iss flat ki ya ki master key...

WM: Nhi hai sahab woh kya hai ...Vishal sahab ne master key le li thi unki key kho gayi thi par waps nhi ki ...

Acp : thik jao ...abb kya ...

Freddy : Key bnane wala bahut time lega ...

Acp : hmm ...

Abhijeet take out his pen knife ...start opening door ...after few second ho got success ...

Abhijeet : khul gaya ...(bit naughty tone u all know our Abhi sir ) ...Kyu Feddy Abhi- bhi ...koi lock opner bulao ge ...

Freddy : Nhi sir ...App hai na ...

Abhijeet (raised his brows) : Acha ...while wereing his gloves ...

Acp :(smiled) : Freddy upar ka room dekho ...

Freddy : Jii sir ...

After search

Acp : Kuch mila ...

Purvi : Nhi sir kuch khash nhi PAr emin ne DNA ke sample ke liye Hair le liya hai ...

Rajat : BAss yeh kuch ...Hotel check out ki slips mili hai

Freddy : Sir ek Ajeeb baat hai upar study ka Landline wire cut hai ...

Abhijeet : Udhar ...Garden side mein Kafi sare Plants ...Mar gaye hai ... Ek area ke balki ...puri garden green hai ...

Acp : hmm Yeh kuch aur hai chaqar hai ...Chalo sab ...Bureau ...Waha par dekh te hai kya karna hai ...hai baki ...ka...

At Bureau ...

Abhijeet siting in his sit ...talking in phone ...

Abhijeet : dekh Kaam kar Dam Baad mein ...

...Haan ...BAhut dekhe tere jaise ...samjha ...ek baar Bahar Aaya hai ...phir andar jane ka haia kya ...

...Thik thik kuch nhi karta ...

Kaam ho jana chahiye ...

Acp sir came from cabin ...

Chalo sab log jao ...Apne- Apne ghar ...Baki KAl hoga jo hona hai ..to abhijeet : SI inspector Abhijeet (abhijeet looked at him in hurt )...Abhi ke liye iss adress pe shift ho jao ...Aapka ghar 2 teen din mein allot ho jana hai ...Okk ...

Abhijeet just nodded went out ...in hurt ...as he went out of bureau ...

Acp sir also went out ...stand near his car looked at abhijeet ...so abhijeet was looking him

Acp (pov) : Koi rishta ...chhoda kha tumne Abhijeet ...sab thod gaye ...Sab kuch ...

Abhijeet (pov) : JO ...Rishtey dil se hote hai ...unko koi nhi thodh sakta par shayad humara rishta ...meri majboori ka tha ...Tabhi itni asani se ...Tooth gaya

Acp (pov) : Daya ...Meri kamojori tha aur tum meri takat ...Par Tum hi mujhe Chhod gaye woh bhi itna bura ilzaam laga ke ...kyu ..

Abhijeet (pov) : Apko Apni kamjoori ...ko taqat bnana hai dad ...ilzam mein ne aap pe nhi apne -apko lagaya ...kyu ki sanskaar tho apne hi diye the na ...

Suddenly ...Both Father and son came out of his heart convo ...by Cab horn ...

Abhijeet : Sat inside the cab ...

Abhijeet (shooked his head) : Zindagi ...Bilkul ...Ajeeb hai ...Kabhi karne ke liye itni baate thi ki ...Na raat se matlab na din se ...aur aaj ...kuch bhi nhi ek shanti ...iss ...Barf ki wajah ...Mein hu ...sahayad aab meri duniya yeh hi hai ...khali pan ...Bas ...Akele jindagi ...bitana likha hai ...Hmmm ...Daya ko bhi nhi btaya ki mumbai hoon ...Bahut Naraz hoga ...Nhi karta phone ...woh muhjse dor hi sahi hai ...

otherside ...

Bas Kuch din aur ...Tik tok tik tok **************

* * *

 **Tell me Kaun sa part ,Dialogue ...Aapko acha laga ...**

 **Next chapter after at least 35 reviews...**

 **thanx for review Cant reply ...to every one ...**

 **Nuzzat Ali : I like ur review dear ...as per ur wish ...i M trying to extend it more ...Keep ...Reviewing ...love u ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	15. Ajeeb Dastan Hai Yeh !

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Otherside ...

Person(p1) : Kuch time aur ...phir sab sahi hoga...

Other person (p2) : Yeh Tik tok ...tik tok kya ... hai

P1: kuch nhi ...Bass aise hi ...Mann kiya ...

P2 : Back ground ...Dera tha ...

P1 : Kya Uncle aap bhi (shy smile)

P2 : Acha lag rha hai Purana daya Wapas aata...dekh ke

Daya : Abhi ...Wapas aa gaya na ...Daya kaise nhi aata ...(naughty) Par Aap ko kya hua ...DCP sahab ...

Dcp : Khoob samjh rha hu mein daya ...PAr pata daya tere Baap se meri koi dushmani nhi ...Bas ...mujhe pasand hai usko irritate karna ...Aur rhi baat abhijeet ki ...tho Jaise tum waise woh ..

Daya : I now uncle ...Par Abhi ko la yeh kaise ...Ghar ...

Dcp : Mushkil hai ...daya ...Kyu ki Joinning se phele usne ghar ke liye Application dali thi ...

Daya : Bahut ziddi hai ...woh nhi aayega ...ek baat jo dil pe leli tho leli ...Uncle woh ...Maa ke wade se jada ...Apne Aap ko preshan karke khud se ...Dhushmani nibha rha hai ...

Dcp : Relax ...Tum sab sahi kardo ge ...

Daya : Nhi uncle ...sahi tho sab abhijeet ko karna hai ...

Acp's home (in Room )

Roop : Kya baat hai ...Bade ...preshaan ho ...

Acp : Haan kuch nhi roop ...Kuch khass nhi ...

Roop : Kuch tho hai khass na sahi Aam hi sahi btao

Acp : Woh Wapas aa gaya ...

Roop : Woh kaun ...

Acp : Abhijeet ...

Roop (amazed) : Kya ...Kab ...(happy) ...Kha haia woh ghar kyu nhi aaya ...aur ...Aap usko laye kyu nhi nhi ...

Acp : Yeh sawal Apne aap se karo roop ...Jawab acha milega ...aur na mile tho usse karo jake mujhse nhi ...kyu ki mein tho ...sirf ek Background Actor hu ...tum dono logo ke iss natak ka ...(he marched out) ..

Roop (pov) : Aap sahi...bol rhe hai ...Mujhe abhijeet se milna ...hoga ...haan ...mein ne ...bigada ...hai mein hi ...Banungi ...

Outside cid bureau ...

Abhijeet came ...and about enter ...some one called him ...he turned towards the source of voice ...and stunned ...with full hurt ...a whole past flashed in front of his eyes as ...But he manage his ...tough attitude ...For that he wore his Black glasses ...(friends imagine ur self Abhi sir ..in Black goggles ...Oooohhhh Godddd) ... : Aap ...Yaha ...

Lady : Milne aayi thi ...

Abhijeet : Ooo Acp ...sir abhi aaye nhi hai ...Aap jaye ...baithe ...mujhe kaam hai mein jaata hu ...

Lady : Mein Acp sir se nhi ...Tum se milne aayi hu Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Mujhse ...milne ...(understandin tone ) ...Oooohh samjh gaya ...Aap ko yeh lag rha hai na mein aaya hu tho...Phir Acp sir - daya ke Bich aane ke liye ...nhi Roop Ma'am Bilkul nhi ...Aap tension na ..le...Mein aisa kuch nhi soch rha ...na karunga ...Woh kya hai Na jin cheezo pe mera hak nhi hota hai woh leni chhod di hai mein ne ...mere Ma- Baap ko gaye ...varso (years)...ho gaye hai ...mujhe ...Yaad hai ...mein Akela hu yeh (hurt) bhi ...Yaad ...Aap ...aram se rhe ...(he make a call to Freddy) ...Hello haan ...freddy mein ...bureau ...Baad mein aata hu kuch ...kaam hai ...acp sir aaye tho btaa dena ...

Roop (in tears) : (pov) : Mein ...tho yaha toote rishtey jodne aayi thi ...par ...(she rushed ) ...

otherside ...

Abhijeet standing in the corner of beach ...

Abhijeet (looking at waves) : (pov) : NA jane ...Kya chahti hai meri kismat ...soch tha kuch hu ho kuch jaata hai ...jab Parvaar ke bina ...Jeena nhi aata tha tho chood ...ke jana pada ...Abb jab ...kaise bhi kaise ...guzar rhi thi zindagi ...sabke bina tho sab ke samne la ke khada kar diya hai (looked upward) (shouted) ...Kyu ...Godd kyu mein hi mila aap ko Apni ...Game ke liye mera hi dill ...Na jeene de rhe ho ja Marne de rhe ho ...Na kisi ke pyaar ke kabil chhoda na ...koi NAfrat dikhta hai ...Ghootan hone lagi hai hai aab ...(Sat in his knees) ...Bachpan se leke aaj tak kya manga ...kya sapna dekha ...Koi nhi sirf Family ka ...sapna dekha ...(phone ringed...Rajat calling ...)(in composed tone)hello ...hmm ...niklo ...aata hu

At crime spot :: sir aa rhe hai (thinking) ...

Freddy : Kya hua sir kya soch rhe hai ...

Rajat : Freddy ...Abhijeet sir ko call kiya tha ...par aisa laga jaise woh ro rhe ho ...

Frddy : Sir ro rhe ho ...

Rajat : Nhi ho sakta hai ...Mein hi jad asoch rha hu ...

Pankaj called sirr...

Rajat : Haan all busy in ...investigation ...

Acp : Haan Kya pata chla ...

Rajat : Sir yeh ...Neha ...kisi Galat kaam mein thi ...PAr kya Abhi pata nhi ...kis ...

Acp : Aur vishal ...freddy answered : Sir ...vishal ...ek company mein kaam karta as a manager ...par iski property aur bank balance iss ki post se match nhi kar rhe hai ...

Acp : hmm ...aur kuch pata chale tho btao ...looked...Abhijeet kha hai ...nhi dikh rha hai ...

Rajat : Sir aa rhe hai ...

Acp : Dosre din hi late

Freddy : Nhi sir time pe hi the ...unko kuch kaam tha tho nikal gaye the ...Aapko btane ka bol kar ...(acp nodded )...

Abhijeet enterd with ...Pankaj ...Details ka kya hua ...

Acp :(looked at him )As abhijeet eyes was red due to crying ...his voice was bit heavy hai ...shaky also ...as he was composed well ...any one can not understand ...His heart condition ...A father can understand his sons condition ...bcz he is father not "any one "...Acp got restless ..in this condition ...of abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Simple avoid eye contact ...As if he make eyes contact ...thousands of emotions ...unanswered question ...Are waiting for him ... : Sir khabri se pta chala hai ki ...Yeh koi ..RAcket hai ...jo ...Drugs...ka kaam karta hai ...

Acp : Nodded : Oooo Aur yeh neha ...iska pati vishal is ke part ho skte hai ...

Abhijeet : Jii sir ...Aur iske Main ...Adde ka pata bhi chal gaya hai ...

Acp : Raid ke liye Plan bnao ...

* * *

 **Tell me Kaun sa part ,Dialogue ...Aapko acha laga ...Aur chappy kaisa laga**

 **Next chapter after at least 35 reviews...**

 **thanx for review Cant reply ...to every one ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	16. DANGER

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

All officer are present in ...Meeting Room ...

Acp : Jaisa ki sabko Pata hai yeh ek Bahut ...shatir gang hai isske ...aur ...Alag alag tarah se ...drug deal karte hai ...

Abhijeet : Aur iss baar ...Coin ke shape mein yeh drugs ko deal kar rhe hai ...Aur adde ka bhi pata chala hai par ...yeh sirf ek choota sa part hai ...

Rajat : Matalab sir ...puri gang kahi aur ..hai

Acp : Haan rajat ..

Abhijeet : sir ...Yeh gang kahi bhi ek sath nhi hoti ...kabhi -bhi nhi hoti ..

Purvi : Alag alag rhete hai tho plan kaise karte hai sir ...

Abhijeet : Purvi inka boss kaun hai nhi pata par yeh pata hai ki yeh log apne plan share ke liye kisi bhi tarah ka ...gadget nhi usse karte hai ...Balki milte hai ek dusre se ...Time taking pricess hai par safe bhi hai ...Aur boss apna admi bhj kar bulata hai ...tab yeh boss se milte hai ...

Freddy : Par sir yeh log rhte kaise hai

Abhijeet : Grp mein ...5 logo ka grp bnate hai jis mein ek ...head hota hai ...Ek city ke andar ...alag alag ya 2 - 2 ke pair mein rhete hai ...Par jab tak kaam ..nhi hota hai ...ek dusre se koi Baat nhi hoti hai...

Acp : Bahut kuch pata hai tum ko ...

Abhijeet : Jii sir ..mein pune se iss gang ke piche hu ...

Acp : Itna pata hai ...Kafi time piche ho tho plan bhi kuch hoga beshak btao kya ...kaise karna hai

Abhijeet : Jii ...Sir mein soch rha hu ...ki ...Puri Team ko shamil karna thik nhi hai aur ...adde pe raid karke bhi kuch nhi milega ...Balki koi ek oficer regular ...investigation kare ...

Acp : Sidhe ..se bolo ...

Abhijeet : Sir mein iss gang ke piche akele kaam karunga ...aur andar andar team bhi kaam karegi par aap ...bhar media mein sirf mujhe highlight kare ...ki S.I Abhijeet confidentially...kaam kar kar rhe hai aur koi bhi khabar nhi hai hum logo ko ...

Acp : Iss ke baad tum khatre mein rhoge har dam ...usska kya ...

Abhijeet : Jab mera piche woh log ayenge tabhi tho pata chalega ki ...unka thikana kha hai sir ...

Acp : Par its dangerous ...

Abhijeet : KOi aur ...tarika nhi hai plz sir ...let me do ...

Acp : (tensed) : okk ...

According to plan acp declared ...that ...neha...murder case is not just a murder case ...and S.I Abhijeet ...is working behind gang confidentially ...after Meeting and Press conference ...All officer moved to their home ...

Abhijeet also moved towards his ...Temporary home ...Provide by ...HQ ...Abhijeet is going towards his home ...when he heard a voice and a blast BOOOOOmmmmmm...he flat on ground and get hurt...he looked towards ...his home ...which is now ..in fire ...

Abhijeet call Acp sir ...And tell the scenario to him ...

Acp (angry ) : Aur karo maan ki ...nhi maan nhi hai Baat ...bola tha ...ki khatarnak hai ...par nhi ...Are yeh baal kya Dhoop mein safed kiye hai ...

Abhijeet (standing down head) : Par kuch hua tho nhi...sir ...kya pata kisi aur ne kraya ho ...

Acp : (Super angry) KUch hone ka itezaar kare kya ... shanti se ...mere sath chalo ...

Abhijeet : Kha ...

Acp : Ghar ...mere ...wahi raho ge jab tak yeh mamla khatam nhi hota ...bahut sunli tumhari ...

Abhijeet : nhi sir ...kuch nhi hua hai kisis aur ka kaam hai ...mein ...

Acp : Shut up ...(as Acp its a bit ...awkward ...But ...right now he is not in mental state that he can think as Acp ...A father is overpowered ...)...

Abhijeet again down his head ...

Acp : Nonsense ...Kisi aur ne kiya hoga ...(peon came with a letter in his hand )

Peon : Sir yeh letter Abhijeet sir ke liye ../

Abhijeet took the letter ...and...Read ...his facial express was changed ..

Acp : kya hai ...likha hai letter mein ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi sir ...bas aise hi

Acp : Love letter hai

Abhijeet (Amzed) : Jii nhi nhi ...sir ...

Acp (snatched letter) : Read ...Ooooo tho ...sah mein love letter hai (team was all present ) ..to team ...Tumhare sir ko sach mein ...Luv letter mila hai ...Gang ki taraf se ...suno mein suna tha hoon ...(Abhijeet embarrassed).. _."Abhi tho sirf ghar mein bomb lagaya hai ._.. _Agar humara picha na chhoda tho humare pass ...aur bhi bomb hai "..._

Freddy tensed : Sir aap acp sir jaise bol rhe hai waisa karo ...

Rajat : Yess sir Aapki jaan ko khatra hai ...

Purvi : Aap plz ...dhyan rakhe ...Aap jaye acp sir ke sath plz sir

Acp : Meri tho suni nhi hai in ki hi sunlo chalo

Abhijeet : Mein bol rha hu na ki mein ...sambhal kar rhunga ...Aur phir jaati hai tho jaye jaan kya fark Padta hai ...Na apne aage koi rone wala hai ...Na piche koi ...hai ...Koi mashla nhi hoga kisi ko mere hone se ya nhi ...

Acp (shouted) : shut up na age koi rone wala hai na piche koi ...Koi nhi hai tho Jaan de doge ...

Abhijeet down his head ...

Acp : Car mein baitho jake ...koi awaz nhi ...

Abhijeet moved silently as he has ...no courage ...to disobey this ...tone of his father ...

Inside the car ...

* * *

Kaisa tha chappy jaldi btana ...plzz... as i m busy with my practical ...and board preparation ...Chapter chote honge aur koi fix bhi nhi hoga ...hmm ...

Next chappy ...after 35 review ...

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	17. Dard-e-Dil

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Both Acp And Abhijeet sat back sit and looking outside from the car window ...

Acp (pov) Bewakuff hai ...josh se kaam leta hai ...itna bada ...Statement dila diya ...plzz sir plzz sir ...Lo Abb dekho ...Agar ...kuch ho jata (he looked towards abhijeet)...Aur dekho dressing bhi bhi nhi karayi ...Kya karu ...(angry) ...Mein itna pareshan kyu ho rha hu ...officer hai mera ...iski jaan meri jimedaari hai Bas dressing kraye ya nhi mujhe kya ...Haan ...mujhe kya ...mujhe koi Farq nhi padta hai ...hmm ...(again moved his view out side )...

Abhijeet : Abb kya ghar ja rha hu ...Kya abhijeet ...Sir ne chup -chap bola aur tu dar gaya ...Had hai ...Par mein koi matlab nhi rakhunga ...Haan ...Inke ghar mein sirf as an Officer hi rahunga (teary ) Koi haq rha hi kha ...(looked towards Acp ) Kya hua Hai dad Aap aise tho nhi the ...

Driver : Sahab ghar aa gaya ...Both father and son jerked from their thought ...

Abhijeet (murmured) : Aa gaya ...kuch jaldi nhi aa gaya ...

Acp (heared) : Nhi ...(looked at abhijeet) ...Andar chalo kamra dekhlo ...

Otherside

Daya Is watching TV, The blast news was aired in every channel ...Daya was hell worried after listing the blast new ...that ...in the residence of new ...S.I of cid ...who is nobody else his bother ...Bro ...

Daya : God...Humesa Abhijeet hi kyu ...(dailled a no )...Hello ...Uncle ...

Dcp : Daya relax ...Kuch nhi hua abhijeet thik hai

Daya (panic) : Kaise thik hai Aap ko pata hai blast hua hai uske ghar par ..news mein dikha rhe hai abhijeet ghar pe tha ...

Dcp: Daya ...abhijeet ghar par nhi tha ...Sirf Ghar ..ke pass tha ...chote aayi hai usko bas kuch ...

Daya : Hai kha ...Hospital ...mein hai kya ...aur aap usko protection de plz..

Dcp : Uska itnezaam pehele hi kar liya hai Acp sahab ne ...Mein tho Abhi Poocha hu ...bureau...

Daya : Matlab

Dcp : Acp abhijeet ko ghar la rhe hai ...

Daya : Kya ...

Dcp : Haan ...apna kaam ho gaya ..

Daya (happy tone ) : Haan ane do mein sab...

Dcp : Haan bhai aa gaya ...

Daya Heard horn sound ...

Daya (peeped ) : Abhijeet ...(waqt aa gaya hai boss sab pehele jaisa karne ka ...)..

Outside

Abhijeet heart is beating very fast ...he is struggling ...

Acp (looked at him in pain as he is well aware of his condition ) : Chalo Andar ...

Abhijeet moved with ...Acp sir ...entered ...

 **kitni baate yad aati hai,**

 **tasvire si ban jaati hai main kaise inhe bhulu,**

Abhijeet looked around ...His eyes stuck at acp sir room door ...All hurting words which he said to his father ...Then his view turned towards ...mother room ...A promised ...his own word ...ecohing in the ear ...Start feeling suffocating...

 **dil ko kya samjhaau kitni baate kehne ki hai,**

 **hontho par jo sehmi si hai ik roj inhe sun lo, kyun aise gum sum ho**

Acp : mein tumko kamra dikha deta hu ...chalo ...

Roop (come ): Are Jii aap ...she become shocked ...(wishperd )...Abhijeettt...

Abhijeet looking down tears are dwelling inside his eyes..

Acp : Roop yeh mere Officer hai ...Kuch ...Confidential matters hai iss liye yeh ...Abhi kuch din humare sath rhenge ...hope tumko koi problem na ho ...

Roop : Nhi nhi jii ...mujhe kyu koi problem hone lagi ...

Acp : Good ...(to abhijeet ) Yeh guest (Roop shocked) ...Aaj se jab tak case solve nhi hota tumhara room hai ...

Abhijeet nodded ... : Thank you sir (he entered hurriedly )

Daya watching everything from his room door ...

Daya (wishperd) Itna asaan nhi hai sb kuch ...moved inside sat on bed ...

d **ono ke dilo me chhupa hai,**

 **jo ik anjana sa gham kya ho payega woh kam,**

 **koi kya kahe dono ne kabhi jindagi ke,**

 **ik mod pe bhi jo payi hai kaisi woh tanhayi, koi kya kahe**

Abhijeet (entred inside washroom turn on the water tap) : (crying harshly)...Maaa...Papa...Kha ho aap ...Aaj mein sach mein akela ho gaya ...Aaj iss ghar mei aake meri yaade bhi meri nhi Rhi mujhse ...ruth si gayi hai ...iss ghar ka haar kona (corner) mujhse ...Naraz sa hai ...jaise bol rha ho ki mein hoon reason hoon jiski wajah se iss ghar ki khushiya ruthi hai ...(sobbed)...washed his face ...composed him self ...come out sat on bed ...

 **kitna viran hai yeh sama**

 **sanso me jaise ghulta hai dhuwa, kaisi aayi hai aisi duriya**

Roop (siting in garden ) (tears in her eyes )...Meri ik ...Galat jid ...ne mere sab kuch cheen liya ...Iss ghar khushiya ...Iss ghar ke logo se jeene ki wajah ...sab kuch mein hu ...iss ghar ki iss ghar ke logo ke iss halat ki zimedaar ...(she palce put her hands in head ) ...Kya kiya mein ...(tears) Kya ...mein kaise sahi karu samjh nhi aa rha hai ...

 **kitni baate yad aati hai, tasvire si ban jaati hai**

 **mai kaise inhe bhulu**

 _flashback ..._

 _Acp came inside with ...anger ...Shouted daya dayaaa_

 _Roop : Kya hua jii ..chilla kyu rhe hai ..(daya came )_

 _Acp : Mein chilla shaukh mein nhi rha hu ...yeh tumhara ladla ...chota beta ...mujhe pareshan kiye hai ..._

 _Roop : kya hua (to daya ) kya kiya tu ne ab ..._

 _Daya : Mom ...woh_

 _Acp : Kya woh ..mein btaata hoon ...College ke ...Bruce lee jo baan chuke hai tumhare ...ladle ...Padhne nhi ladne jate hai ...janab ...(acp sir moved forward to hit daya some one came between and took that hit on him self )..._

 _Acp(shocked ) Abhijeet ...hato samne se ...aaj nhi rokega koi ...pareshan kiya hai ...iss ne ...hato tum .._

 _Abhijeet : dad sahi insaan ko punishment de plzz.._

 _Acp : Matlab ...dean ne btaya hai ..Daya ki maar-piit...ke kisse ..._

 _Abhijeet : Daya nhi dad meri ladayi hui kal ..daya mujhe bacha rha hai ..(daya looked shocked )._

 _Acp : What (anger) (came to slap him )_

 _Abhijeet : (closed his eyes) :_

 _Roop : Hold his hand ...Kya jii ...kya kar rhe hai ...aap bache hai ...ho gayi galti ..._

 _Acp : Galti ...irritate jo dill aaye karo ...tum sab par Roop bigad lo ...phir ake bolna ...Ki jii ...Gunde baan gaye hai ...huhuu ...Marched ...out_

 _Duo standing down head ..._

 _Roop : Kis ne ki fight ...Abhi - daya kis ne ki ..._

 _Abhijeet : Mein ne ..._

 _Daya : Nhi mein ne ..._

 _Abhijeet : Maa daya jooth bol rha hai ..._

 _Daya : Abhi ...jooth bol rha hai ..._

 _Roop irritated ...Chup ...Mein mein ...Sach bolte hai Dad tum logo ke bigad diya hai mein ne ...tum logo ko ...Ufff...she also went ...from their ..._

 _Daya (brust in laughter) : Hahahahaha ...Abhi ...dekho Mom - Dad bhi irritate hoke gaye ..._

 _Abhijeet (hold his ear ) ; Beta ..Mein hu Bahut bada **The Undertaker** hai tu ...Haan Kyu ki ladayi ..._

 _Daya : Ahhhh sorry na ...Nhi karunga aab se ..sach_

 _Abhijeet : Laga sit ups_

 _Daya : Kya ? Sit ups mein ...kyu karu ..._

 _Abhijeet : Mein fight kiya ...(daya nodded in NO ) Phir kisne ki_

 _Daya : Mein ...ne ki_

 _Abhijeet : KAr ..._

 _Daya did sit ups ...Abhi plzz yrr thak gaya ..._

 _Abhijeet (innocently ) : Ladayi tho bahut ki tu ne ..._

 _Daya : Bhai plzz yrr_

 _Abhijeet (melted) : Agli baar nhi ...aata bachne maye Dad se_

 _Daya (smiled) : Tch ...Yrr tum jooth meri liye bolte ache lagte ho ...Par mujhse nhi ..._

 _Abhijeet : Batmeez ...Insaan_

 _Daya : (daramtically bowed) : Tariff ke liye Thank you ...(Abhijeet laughed : Drama hai tu daya )..._

 _Two ppl From different direction one from Stairs and one from his room was the witness of pure love ...b\w Two brothers ..._

 _Flash back Over ..._

Roop jerked smiled sadly and closed her teary eyes ...

At terrace

Acp sir standing ...he is in shocked ...from blast news ...His heart ...still ...skips ...beats ...when thought about that ...scenario ...(pov) ...Mein Kuch nhi sambhal paya ...Acp ki duty Karte karte ...apne parivare ko ek rakne ki duty mein fail ho gaya ...tabhi koi aur aake ,,,mere Ghar mein Itna bada Game khel gaya ...Mein hi nhi samjh paya ...Aur dekho ...Abb yeh ghar ghar nhi rha makaan ban kar rhe gaya hai ...

 **tumse aaj yu milke dil ko yad aaye lamhe kal ke**

 **yeh aansu kyun hai chhalke abb kya kahe**

Acp remember first meeting with his son after 2 years ...His roaring ...voice ...admire his sons style which ...is ...famous in HQ ...His angry tone ...His Fiery eyes ...But he curse him self for snatching ...Innocence from his son's eyes , he was guilt ...Bcz ...His son lost his Innocent ...carefree smile ...

 **tumne hamko dekha jo aise toh ik ummid hai jagi**

 **phir tumse pyar pane ki abb kya kahe**

Daya sitting in couch ...Aaj 2 saal baad mera Bhai Ghar Aaya woh bhi ...Ajnabee ke jaise ...Ek guest baan ke ...Pata nhi kitni Takleef milni baki hai uske ...dil ko ...Jo dil pehele se hi ttotha hai Na jaane aur kitna Bikhare ga ...

 **aa gaye ham kahan se kahan**

 **dekhe mudke yeh dil ka karvan**

 **kaisi aayi hai aisi duriya**

 **Na** jane kaise sab thik hoga ...Mere liye ...Mom ne mere bhai ko ...jimedaar maana ...usko jisne Humesa ...mere liye apne hisse ki bhi khushi ...Mujhe dedi ...sirf meri wajah se mera bhai aaj akela hai ...Sirf meri wajah se yeh ghar Virana hai ...(convulsive gasps )...

 **kitni baate kehne ki hai,**

 **hontho par jo sehmi si hai ik roj inhe sun lo,**

 **kyun aise gum sum ho**

Chaar log ...Ek chhat (roof) ke niche ..par alag -alag palce par ...par ek hi ..khyal dil mein tha woh tha ..Apne aap ko kosh na (cursed) ...Par woh yeh bhol gaye the ...Waqt ...Ke aage sab mAjboor hote hai ...Waqt Bura ho tho kuch acha nhi ho tha ...Balki acha bhi ...karo tho bura ho jata hai...

 **kitni baate yad aati hai,**

 **tasvire si ban jaati hai main kaise inhe bhulu,**

 **dil ko kya samjhaau**

* * *

Kaisa tha chappy jaldi btana ...plzz... ...aur Jarur btana ki KAun sa part aapko acha laga ...koi dialogue pasand aaya ...

Song kaisa tha Jarur btana plzz...aur agar aap log koi ...song chahte ho ...ji mein iss story mein include karu tho btana ...

Next chappy ...after 40 review ..

* * *

.YRR JALDI SE REVIEW DO ..MUJHE BAHUT DAR LAG RHA HAI YEH CHAPTER POST KARTE TIME ...

REPLIES :

Priya :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Ayushi Gupta :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Anam Abhi's fan :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Adya duo lover :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Akanshandulover(akku dii ) : thank u dii ...here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Shikha Sharma : I love to see abhi sir in Angry avtar ...Dii he look cute ...(personal thought) ...hope u like this chappy too ...waiting for ur words dii...

Tia :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Gautam 1: here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Ls : here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Perfect Abhi : here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

PoojaAbhiDeewani :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ...

AbhiNidhi : Jaan Tho khatre mein rhegi par ek pita ko sukoon rhega na dear ...just simple thought ...wating for ur words ...Thanx for review

Eman : here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Nuzzat Ali : dear ...Hope u like this chappy ...I will try my level best to reach ur expectation ...Thank you for review ...wating for ur words ...

rahi :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ...

kavi : hhahahahaha ...Dear like ur Comment ...dekhte hai gaye ki nhi ...abhi sir ...here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ...

Cidabhidayabff : here is ur long update dear ...hope u like it ...keep reviewing ... :):):)...

Aaira :here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ...

dhara abhi : Nice to know u like the Acp sir fatherly behaviour ... :):) ...here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

melody : here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

bbu: here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Angelbetu: Haan Di Ghar Jake wapas tho nhi aa payenge ...Abhijeet sir ...Par abhi Daya ...sir naraz hote hai ki nhi ...soch na padega ...Thanx for review dii waitting for ...review in this chappy too ...

Luvcidduodosti: here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing

Guest : Dear ..apne best try karti hu aapko update dene ka ...here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ...

All guest reviewers thank u : here is ur update dear ...thank u keep reviewing ..

Missing my regular reader ...NIKKI , THE WRITER ADDICT , CUTTIE PARI , BLOOM 78 , ZEBA DUO FAN , ANGEL ARZOO...some other also ...

KAAN PAKAD KE SORRY ...AGAR KISI KO BHOOL GAYI MEIN THANK YOU FOR REVIEW

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	18. Tanhaai

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Guest Room ...

Abhijeet touched his ...Injured head ...And palm ...he was sitting ...silently ...a knock at door ...

Abhijeet : Kaun ...

Servant : Sahab...Bade sahab khane ke liye ...bulaa rhe hai ...

Abhijeet (closed his eyes) : Mujhe bhookh nhi hai tum jao ...

Servant went back and convey msg to acp sir

Acp sir (murmur) Nakhre ...(came inside abhijeet room ) ...dinner karo chalke ...

Abhijeet : Bhookh nhi hai ..

Acp : Listen Officer yeh mera ghar hai koi hotel nhi ki jab dil karoge kaho piyo ...Ek timing hai ...Har kaam ki ...jo karna hai yeh ...time dinner ka hai ...aur iss ghar mein tum bhi rhe rhe ho so ...follow ...my rules ...

Abhijeet : Nodded in yes with a low sorry ...

Whole family present at dinning table ...

Abhijeet looked at daya ...with hope my he will get some soothing words ... but ...his all hope boils when he received a cold ...look from Daya ...

All start ...having their dinner ...

Abhijeet took Sabji ...and Roti ...

Roop : Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Yes Ma'am

Daya And Acp looked at him with jerk ...

Roop (hurt) : Aloo kyu kha rhe ho ...Allergy hai na ...

Abhijeet : Looked at his plate ...: Jii woh ...hm ...Mein ...(he change the plate ) with Thank you ma'am ..

After having dinner ... All went to their respective rooms

Roop to servant : yeh first -aid jo sahab aaye hai unko dedo jake ...jao

SErvant to abhijeet : sahab yeh lele ...

Abhijeet : Kisne bhja hai

Servant : Memsahab ne ...bola hai ...dard sehne se ...Gham kaam nhi hote hai ...

Abhijeet silently took first-aid ...Tum jao ...Applied medicine ...Standing at balcony ...

 **Tanhaai, tanhaai...**

Trying give peace ...to his burning heart from ...chilled january ...air ...but ...His all ...Attempts are useless ...hurt inside his heart ...is more than ...external injuries ... but no one is their to give ..peace ...

 **Dil ke raaste mein kaisi thokar maine khaayi..**

 _Tum ho wajah sirf tum ...ek beta tumhari wajah se baap ka pyaar nhi ...paya abhijeet ...chale jao ...wada karo abhijeet kabhi ...kabhi wapas nhi aayo ge ...Words of his father ...tum jaise insaan ke liye koi jagah nhi hai iss ghar mein get lost ...OUT ! ! !..._ He took some deep breath ... (pov) kyu baar-2 wahi sab yaad aata hai kyu ...mein kuch bhool nhi pa rha ...iss ghar mein aake tho kabhi kuch nhi bhool sakta ...mein busy rahunga tho kuch sochne ka time hi nhi rhega haan ...

 **Har khushi so gayi, zindagi kho gayi**

he open his Laptop And file start doing work in file ...

 **Tumko jo pyaar kiya**  
 **Maine to saza mein paayi tanhaai..**

Study Room ...

Acp and salunkhe sir sitting

Sal : Kya Baat hai ...

Acp : Kuch nhi yrr ..

Sal : Abb tho beta agaya hai ...Phir bhi pareshan

Acp : Beta nhi Officer hai Woh mera samjha

 **Tanhaai, milon hai phaili hui tanhaai**  
 **Tanhaai, tanhaai**

Sal : yeh Baate ...Na Dialogue Uske samne ...Maro Ache lagte ho...Mujhse nhi ...

Acp : Protection ke liye laya hu Bas

Sal : Wah dekho tho Acp sahab Officer ki protection ke liye ghar le aaye hai ...Protection house bhejne ki jagah ...usko underground karne ki jagah ...

Acp (hide his eyes) : Salunkhe tu ...

Sal : Chup kar yrr Acp ...kyu uss bache ka bhi dil dukha rha hai aur apna bhi ...

Acp : Bache ka dil ...Haan Woh bacha Pata nhi kab ka Bada ho gaya itna Bada ki ...Apne sage Baap aur chacha ka farq pata hai usko ...

Sal : Abhijeet ne jo bhi kiya woh kyu kiya pata hai phir bhi...Acp yrr ja usko Pass bhula ...dekh na ...woh Baccha bahut akela aur thanha hai yrr ...

Acp : Usne apne hisse mein yeh Gham khud liye hai

 **Milon hai phaili hui tanhaai**

Sal :(angry) : Haan liye hai Par kyu ...Kya tu nhi janta ...Phir bhi ...Iss tarah tadpa rha hai usko ...Jab se woh aaya hai uski ankhe teri ...ek nazar mein pyaar doondh rhi hai yrr ...Agar pyaar nhi de sakta tho Baat - baat par ...taunt tho na kar (patted his shoulder) ...Chalta hu ...Par yaad rhakna ...kuch cheeze bahut anmol hoti hai ...

Acp (pov) ...Anmol tho hai woh salunkhe ...bahut hai ...anmol ...Par yrr ...mein bhi Baap hu ...ek Baar mere pass tho aaye par isne ...tho Apne Aap mein diwar bnali hai ...Itna Bura bhala bolo ...Lekin badle mein khamoshi ...wahi khamoshi ...aur dard bhari ankhe ...(slept )

Next Morning ...

Everyone awake ...

Daya moved : Mujhe kuch kaam hai Jaldi jana hai hai..

Roop : Nashta ...tho kar lo

Daya : Office mein kar lunga ...kaam hai

Roop Nodded ...

Acp : Mein thodi Der mein aata hu ...informer se milna hai

Roop : Iss ghar mein sab ko itni jaldi rheti hai ...she looked towards Guest room ...(thinking) dekhlu ek baar ...nhi rhene deti hu ...nhi dekh lu kahi nikal tho nhi gaya ...kya pata ...she open the door silently ...

Abhijeet was sleeping in the couch ...his one hand dangling ...Other hand still in File with loose griped pen ...open lappy ...Roop went near to him ...spread hand in his head ...Abhijeet ...move his head ...a bit Roop Instantly remove his hand ...Slowly adjust his dangling hand ...cover him from blanket ...spread her finger on his head wound ...And than his palm wound ...when she sense some moment in Abhijeet body ...she moved to out side huridly ...in the process she sense ...some opposite force in his sarii ...She looked ...and found Abhijeet ...is holding ...her pallu ...in sleep ...she run out side ...weeping ...

 **Khwaab mein dekha tha ik aanchal**  
 **Maine apne haathon mein**

 **Ab toote sapno ke sheeshe**  
 **Chubhte hain inn aankhon mein**

Abhijeet open his eyes ...Found him self ...covered with ...blanket ...(murmured) ...yeh ...Blanket ...kisne ...Shrugged ...His shoulder ...chal bhai kaam kar ...abhijeet moved...towards ...his table ...some ...thing came under his ...feet ...he bend ...yeh kya hai ...(amazed) yeh ...mere Room mein ...

 **Kal koi tha yahin**  
 **Ab koi bhi nahin**

 **Tanhaai, tanhaai...**

* * *

Kaisa tha chappy jaldi btana ...plzz... ...aur Jarur btana ki KAun sa part aapko acha laga ...koi dialogue pasand aaya ...

Song kaisa tha Jarur btana plzz...aur agar aap log koi ...song chahte ho ...ji mein iss story mein include karu tho btana ...

Next chappy ...after 40 review ..

* * *

.YRR JALDI SE REVIEW DO ..MUJHE BAHUT DAR LAG RHA HAI YEH CHAPTER POST KARTE TIME ...

Nuzzat Ali : Nhi dear ...mujhe acha laga Ki...aap mujhe suggest karo ... Waiting for ur words dear ...

dhara Abhi : Dear Mein ne Aapka ...Song Use kiya hai ...Kaisa laga ...btana ...dear waiting for ur review

THANK YOU SO MUCH ..FOR ...REVIEW ... KEEP REVIEWING ...

Time nhi yrr ...iss liye kisi ko reply nhi kar sakti ...

Jaldi btao kaisa Laga chapter ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	19. Chapter 19

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Abhijeet : Payal ...Mere Room mein ...kis ki...Yeh ...Ghar mein tho sirf Maa hi Payal ...(confused) Maa Mere Room mein kyu aayengi ...Pata nhi ...Wapas kardu ...Hm ...

Abhijeet came down stairs found ...Roop Sitting In Sofa ...

Abhijeet : Ma'am ...

Roop : Jeet beta plzz ...

Abhijeet : Ma'am ...Abhijeet ..

Roop : Jeet ...

Abhijeet : Plzz mein Bas Apka Saman...Dene aaya tha Bass Aapko... Shayd room mein aayi thi ...aap ...tho gir gayi ...

Roop : Mein dekhne aayi thi tumko ...

Abhijeet : Jii fiqar na kare ...meri mein ,,,thik hi hota hu ...turn to go

Roop : Sab sahi Lag rha hai tumko

Abhijeet : Kuch galat bhi n h ...

Roop : Ek baar nazar utha ke dekho jeet

Abhijeet : Jo insaan ...apno ki nazaro mein gir jaate hai ...woh log nazare uthana bhool jaate hai ...

Roop : Abb iss ghar mein Phele jaisa kuch nhi rha pata nhi kya ho gaya hai Abhijeet sirf tum ...

Abhijeet : Mujhe mera kuch n pata ...mein ...dusro ka kya pata karu ...kha le ja rhi hai kismat ..Aur kha le aayi hai ...kya chati hai ...itni confusion mein acha yeh hi hai hum... .jo chal rha hai chlne de ...moved out completely ...

At Cid Office ...

All Officer are present ...

Freddy : sir CCtv Footage se ...pata chala hai kal kya hua tha ...Bas Full face nhi side face mila hai ...

Acp : Thik hai printout lelo ...records mein dekho ...

Freddy nodded ...

A lady enteres crying ...

Freddy : Kya hau Maam Aap shant ho jaye ...

Lady (sobbing )

Abhijeet : Aram se btaye ...

Lady : Officer meri bachii kidnap hp gayi hai plzz usko dund laye ...

Abhijeet : Ransom Call aaya apko ...

Lady : Haan ...

Abhijeet : Hmm Apna phone de ...Fredy check karo

Freddy : Sir ...No private hai

Abhijeet : Laga tha mujhe ...acha dekho ...kya ...call record hai ...

Purvi : Sir ...

Abhijeet : entered inside ...Acp cabin ...May i come in sir ...

Acp : Haan Abhijeet ...Ayo baitho

Abhijeet : Sir

Acp : hum sabko kaam karna hai regular case mein bhi aur ...iss gang ke case mein bhi ..

Abhijeet : Haan Mein dekh lunga ...

Acp : Nodded : Kuch news mili hai ...Dekh lena ..

Abhijeet : Nodded went ...

Purvi : Sir ...Recording hai ...Back ground mein ...Pani ki awaz hai jaise ...koi kinara ho ...

Abhijeet : Mumbai ke aas pass tho kafi kinare hai ...

Purvi : Sir ...Rohu fish ...selling ho rhi hai

Abhijeet : Rohu Fish ki selling ...Yeh tho srf ...do - char ...hi khass area mein milti hai ...dekho jara

Purvi ...Sir ...

Abhijeet ...to rajat tab tak mujhe ...Gang ki report do

Rajat : sir yeh dekhe ...Apke ghar ke Pass ka CCTV footage ...se Half face mila hai

Abhijeet looked at face ...

Abhijeet : Yeh ussi gang ka hai

Rajat : Sure kaise hai aap itna sir

Abhijeet : Iske kaan mein jo ...Ear pin hai woh dekho ...Ulati pheni hai ...

Rajat : Matalb yeh gang ki pehchan hai ...

Abhijeet : Nhi yeh sirf tab keliye hai Jab ek dusre ko ...Clue dena ho ...

Rajat : Nodded ...Sir abb kya ...

Abhijeet : Record mein dekho koi mile ...

Rajat : Nodded

Purvi : Sirf 3 area mein hoti hai ...

Abhijeet : Team bnao poocho ...kha hai yeh area ...

Team divided into 3 ...

Purvi (call) : Sir idahr Pune end point pe jo ...Fish selling point hai waha pe bachii dekhi gayi hai

Rajat : Okk Hum Aate hai to abhijeet ...Sir pune end point

Team present at pune end point ...

P : Sahab mein usko ek Admi ke sath dekha tha ...Kafi dari si thi socha...kuch aur baat

Freddy : kha le gaye the

P : Woh idhar raste se le gaye ...par shab iske aage tho dam ..hai ...

Abhijeet : Kuch gadbad hai Chalo jaldi ...

Team Approach they saw three mask ppl ...with a samll doll like girl ...

Freddy (F) : Sir Bachii

Purvi : Sir bachii ko ...

Mask Person (MP1) : Aaj iski Maa ko Paise lane bola tha nhi layi ...

MP 2 : Lagta hai iski maa ko isse koi pyaar nhi

Girl : Crying : Mumma ...Uncle plzz mujhe chhodo Mumma ke pass jana hai

MP 3 : Hum tho tujhe teri Mumma ke pass bhjte lekin kya kare ...teri Mumma Manni nhi ...

MP 1 : Maar Dalo isko aur khatam karo kissa ...

MP 2: Sahi Bol rhe ho ...daldo Pani mein Mar jayegi ...(girl crying)

As soon as he is abt to throw the girl in water ...OUR cops ...encounters ...

Fight begins ...with BANG ! ...

MP 3 : Shout Ruk jao Officers warna ...Yeh Bachii pani jayegi ...He was standing ...

All stop

Rajat : dekho bachii ko chhodo

Freddy : Kya fayeda hai inn sab cheezo ka ...

MP : Bakwass nhi mujhe chhodo jane do in sab ke sath jo maan aaye karo

He threw the girl in water ...and ran

Abhijeet (removed his coat an run toward water) : Rajat pakdo ...usse

Abhijeet jumped into water ro save the girl ...After some time ...criminal caught ...and...Girl was also safe and sound ...as well cops excluding one...Super cop ...

Abhijeet fully drenched in water to purvi : Bachii ko le jao ...jaldi thand lag jayegi ...(he saw girl is shivering so he put his coat to her) Abhi yeh coat phena do purvi ...Bachii ko warna thand lag jayegi ...Jao jaldi ...

Purvi : sir Aap bhi chale ...Bheeg tho aap

Abhijeet : Tchhh ...kuch nhi hota mujhe jao ...tum ...

Girl : Thank you uncle

Abhijeet : smiled sweetly ...patted her cheek ...

To Culprit ...

Abhijeet : Bahut sahuk hai ...paise khane ka ...Kidnap karne ka ...chal aab jail ki hawa kha ...usse phele ...humari khatirdari ...le chal leke chalo inko cid jail ...

In cid bureau ...

Purvi : Hand over ...the girl to her mother ...after all formalities ...

Abhijeet was still in same drenched clothes which had now dried ...as ...Case was first under police ...they have to inform police about ...all matter ...and solving of case...

Abhijeet :(Feeling mild head ache ): Haan Pankaj ho gaya sab kaam

Pankaj : Sir ...Bachi ko bhej diya hai Maa ke sath uski ...Aur ...woh goonde ...abhi andar hai ...

Abhijeet sitted in his ...desk thik hai ... : Tum sab jao lunch kar ke aayo ...go ...

Freddy : Sir aap

Abhijeet : Mera Maan nhi hai ...Tum sab jao ...he opens his file ...put his hand into his head ...start pressing ...

Sal : enters found only abhijeet who is now busy with file and pressing his head ...

Sal : Abhijeet kya hua

Abhijeet : Sir aap kuch nhi hua

Sal : sar kyu pakad rakha hai

Abhijeet : Kaam Kar rha hu air bas aur kuch nhi ...

Sal : Yrr suna hai ,,,,Aaj bahut ...stunt kiya pani mein tum ne...

Abhijeet (smiled) : Pani mein stunt nh ...Apna kaam kiya hai sir ...

Sal : Haan Kaam kiya ...Acha Acp kha hai

Abhijeet : Cabin mei hai sir ...

Sal : Acha thik hai Aata hu ...

Sal : May i come in acp sahab ...

Acp : Aa ja nautanki

Sal : Kya acp ...har waqt ...Khaddos wali shakal ...

Acp : Kya kaam hai

Sal : Lunch ke liye lene aaya hu chalo

Acp : mood nhi hai ...

Sal : Acha mood nhi koi nhi abb chalo

Acp : Sal...

Sal : Ek sahbd nhi ...chalo ...

Acp : Acha thik hai ...Chalo ...Salunkhe

Sal : hmm ...

Acp : Usko bhi lelo

Sal : Boss ...

Acp : Lunch ke liye nhi gaya hai ...Nashta kar ke aaye itna acha hai nhi ...dinner bhi kuch nhi karta hai ...pata nhi akele kaise rheta tha ...

Sal : thik hai tum aayo ...outside abhijeet desk ...Abhijeet chalo tum bhi humare sath

Abhijeet : Nhi sir kaam bahut hai ...app jaye

Sal : Kya yr abhijeet ...Chalo bhi ...waise bhi Jab se aaye ho ...Lab mein nhi aaye apni tho jan pechan bhi nhi hui hai ...chalo yrr ...

Abhijeet : Thik hai sir chale ...

Acp also with : chal ...

Abhijeet looked at Acp ...Now he want deny at any cost ...but ...now it will be ...bit rude ...

All three inside canteen ...Siting silently ...

* * *

Next chappy ...after 40 review ..

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH ..FOR ...REVIEW ... KEEP REVIEWING ...

Time nhi yrr ...iss liye kisi ko reply nhi kar sakti ...

Jaldi btao kaisa Laga chapter ...koi song ...kuch bhi ...

friends mein ...Mere exam aur practicals mein busy hu .aur issues hai personal ...tho kuch late ...honge chapters ...but i promise ..apne short stories jaise scoul but sweet...complete karungi ...

YRR ...SAB NE BOLA KI REVIEWS KI WAJAH SE CHAPTER POST NHI KAR RHI HU ...AISA HOTA NA DEAR THO PICHLE ...3 CHAPTER MEIN MUJHE KOI 40 REVIEW NHI MILE HAI ...32, 35, 30 ...AISE MILE HAI ...AGAR CHAPTER ...NA DENA HOTA ...TAB NA DETI ...KYA YRR ...

RUDE HOON PATA HAI ...KYA KARU SAMJH NHI AA RHA HAI KUCH ...BCZ FROM 2 TO 3 DAYS ..LIFE BECOME ROLLER RIDE ...WITH SO MANY UP AND DOWNS ...

TC ...BYEE...AND SORRY ...TO ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	20. Chapter 20

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Sal : Kya yrr ...Itna shanti se kyu baithe ho kuch baat karo ...

Acp : Tujhe Bolne ki adaat hai ,...bekar mein ...mujhe nhi hai..

Sal : (irritated) : Hato tum ...tum btao Abhijeet ...Kaisi Lagi humari team ...

Abhijeet (silently) : Achi Hai team sir ...Bahut understanding ...caring ...hai

Sal : Aur yeh Acp ...Jada Daanta tho nhi hai Btao mujhe ...

Abhijeet( looked at Acp ) : Nhi sir ...Aisa kuch nhi hai

Acp : Mujhe Bekaar ka kisi Ko daantne ka sahukh nhi hai ...samjhe ...

Sal : Thik hai thik hai ...(salunkhe noticed abhijeet was pressing his head silently )...Kya Baat hai Abhijeet sar dard hai kya

Abhijeet : Nhi sir ...

All took lunch and back to work ...

Acp : Watching All officer ...from his cabin when he noticed ...His sons ...Tired face ...red eyes ...

Acp :(murmure) Itna thaka aur bimar lag rha hai yeh nhi ki ...Ghar chala Jaye Baita hai ...Huhhuu Aise tho ghar jaate nhi ...Pata n kha ka File work lata hai ...

Outside ...

Rajat : Sir Gang par Undercover ...sgsents work kar rhe hai ...hum ...

Abhijeet : Pata hai Rajat Un pe unka dhyan na jaye iss liye yeh jarurui tha ...bass

Rajat : Par aise Jaan khatre mein daal ke kya jarurat thi ...

Freddy : Haan Sir Bahut badi pareshani mein pade hai aap

Abhijeet : Desh ke liye jeene ki aur marne ki sapath li hai ...Chalo koi discussion nhi ...Iss baat par...Phir yrr khush ho jao ...case solve nhi karna hai ...(went to record room )

Acp came outside ...

Acp : Chalo kaam Ho jaye tho sab jao

Freddy : Sirr...

Acp : haan Freddy

Freddy (hesitate) : wohh ..kuch nhi ...

Acp : Freddy ...Kya Baat hai bol do ...

Freddy : Sir Abhijeet sir ...Ki jaan khtre mein dalna jaruri tha kya ...aise

Acp : Freddy kuch cheeze ...Humare hath nhi hoti ...(abhijeet came out acp looked at him ) ...Phir Jab log khud ko har cheez ka jimedaar mane ...aur ...bhagwan maane ..ki khoshish ...kare ..

Abhijeet looked down ...hide his eyes from his Father ...mein Kuch kaam se jaa rha hu ...

Acp (nodded) Went to home

At Beach :

Person sitting in the Rock ...

P1 : (pov) : Kaisi Kismat hai ...yrr kaisa insaan hoon mein ...apne bhai se ek baar ..baaat nhi ki ...kaise karu kya kru kuch pata n ...Najare chupa ke chale jana ...bas ...(some put hant in his shoulder) ...Turned with Tumm ...

P2 : Haan ...Mein tho jaa rha tha ...Par tum dikh gaye ..

P1 : Jooth Kitna bolte ho tum ...ek police officer hoke

P2 : Aree Kya Jooth bola Yrr

P1 : Abhijeet ...plzz jao yrr kahi aur ...

Abhijeet : Kya hai Daya itna kyu pareshaan hai Baat bhi nhi ki Jab se aaya hu ...

Daya : Kyu Ghar mein mera bhai nhi ...ek Officer aaya hai ...Jisko uske Acp ne Protection ke liye rakha hai apne sath ...

Abhijeet : Daya plzz yrr ...tu

Daya : Kya mein ...ek Baat btao Abhijeet ...Ki tum Ne ki ho jisse mein yeh samjoo tum mujhe bhai mante ho Haan ...Na tum ne yeh btaya Ki Mumbai aa rhe ho , Na kuch ...Alag ghar...le liya kyu ...Haan kyu ...Kya Woh ghar Tumahara n tha ...tum mujhe apna kuch nhi mante (jerked abhijeet ) bolo ...Abhijeet silently turn ...aise ...piche ...ho jane se kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ...jab tak jawab nhi doge tab tak ...Mere liye tum Sirf Dad ke Officer ho

Abhijeet (looked at him in Pain he take Deep breath ) : Phir Mein Ek officer hi sahi hu Daya ...Mere pass ek bhi ...sawal ka koi jawab nhi

Daya : Jooth Har ek sawal ka jawab hai tumhare pass ...Jo mein tum se pooche hai aur jo nhi pooche ...Sab ke ...Tum dena nhi chahte tum Kuch Sahi nhi karna chahte ...

Abhijeet : haan nhi chahta kuch sahi karna ...nhi dena chahta tumko jawab ...Bilkul nhi dena chahta hoon ...Run from their .(.Daya looked at his steps )..Came other side of beach ...tears flow from his eyes ...

 **Qismat badaldi vekhi main**  
 **Ehhe jag badalda vekheya**  
 **Main badalde vekhe apne**  
 **Main Rabb badalda vekheya**

Daya ...Sat on his Knees ...Crying with voice ...I m Sorry Abhi ...Par yr ...yeh jarurui tha ...I m So sorry ...Bhagwan Plzz abb aur nhi hota ...Plzz ...He stand up went from their ...In crying ...Comdition ...drive car went to home ...Silently went inside his room ...Roop watched his sons Crying ...face From Kitchen ...

Roop (pov) : Ek tho ro Ke hi sahi Time pe Ghar aa gaya hai Par dusra ...Ghar hi nhi Aata hai Pata n kab aata hai ...(see went to daya room hear crying voice of hs son ) (pov ) Kuch kara hoga ...Kal baat karti hu ...

 **Sab kujh badal gaya mera**

 **Sab kujh badal gaya mera**

Otherside in Beach

Abhijeet sat in sand today he was feeling...like lost kid ...

 **sab kujh badal gaya mera**  
 **Chal jar hi java**

 **v** **e je hun tu vi badal gaya**  
 **Main te…**

Abhijeet (pov ) : Daya yrr tu ne bhi galat ...Samjha liya mujhe tu ne bhi mein ...Abb kya yrr ...(sobbed ) nhi sahi ...mujh se sab dur rhe ...Ajeeb sa manhoos hu mein ...par mujhe vishwas nhi ho rha tu ne bhi ...Daya ...aaj bhai ek baar phir kho diya ...koi gham nhi hoga ...mujhe ..ki tu mujh se naraz hai ...agar aapne aap se tu narazna ho ..

 **Ve je hun tu vi badal gaya**  
 **Main te mar hi javangi**

Acp sir came ...Aree Roop ...Abhi tak neeche ho ...kya hua ...

Roop : Woh Itna late ho gaya...Abhi Tak ghar ...Nhi aaya

Acp : Par daya ki Car tho Hai Daya

Roop : Daya nhi jii ...Woh ghar mein hai

Acp (confused) : Phir kisi ko aana hai ...

Roop : Nhi jii ...

Acp : Phir kaun

Roop (irrritated) : Dekho jii Bahut tension mein hoon time dekha hai 12 bajne ko hai abhi tak aaya nhi hai aapn jao ...

Acp : Kaun

Roop : (in flow) : Abhijet ...

Acp : Tum uska itezaar kyu kar rhi ho ...

Roop : galtiya ...Samjh kar ...sudhrna hi ...Akalmandi hoti hai hai ACP sahab ...

Acp Gave her look and back to room ...

Inside Acp room ...

Acp standing near window ...Sach mein bahut time ho gaya hai ...pata n kha hai yeh ladka ...Na jane kha rheta hai itni der ...(sat in rocking chair ...)

At beach ...

Abhijeet : (composed himself hewas unaware of time when he looked to his phone time 12: 40) : Ooooo god ! ...itna time ...he run to wards home ...Came inside at home time was 1 O'clock ...

Roop (angry tone ) : Kha the itni der ...haan ...time ka hosh hai Office call kiya tho tum waha se bahut der pehele nikal chuke the ...Abhijeet standing down head ...Jeet jawab do kha the ...Jeeettttttt

Abhijeet (jerk with the strict tone of Roop Started ) : Woh mein ...khabri se mila phir ...Ussne late kiya ...phir kuc aur kaam tha phir thodhi der beach pe baith gaya ...woh maan tha tho ...par time ka pata hi nhi chala ...mein ...ina time nhi dena chahta tha sach ...(he explained his point like a good boy )...

Roop (smiled ) : Hmm ..thik hai ...

Abhijeet (relised his tone ) : Hmm ...okk ...app plzz ...mere liye ...wait na kiya kare mein aap ki zimedari nhi hu ...marched to his room ...

Roop (pov) : Tum aaj bhi mere jeet ho ...yeh baat tum ne sabit ki abhi-abhi ...aur mein wapas pake rahungi tum ko ...aur mere parivar ki hassi ho ...

Inside Abhijeet room

Abhijeet : Sat on bed ...Ahhhh...uff ...yeh sar dard ...bahut hota hai ...kya musibat hai ...Laid in bed ...

At mid night ...

Abhijeet's sleep broke feel a spin in his head ...pain in his throat...he get up with : uhhhh...yeh dard...he took glass of water from side drink little then laid down again ...suddenly he start feeling shivering ...so but didn't find energy ..to pull blanket ...on himself ...he simple shrink ...himself and wrapped his hand around his legs ...

Other side ...

Two ppl r changing side ...sleep was far away ...as ...they are sensing ...some very close to their heart need...them ...

Acp (pov) : Itni bechani kyu hai ...pata n ...sab thik th hai ...Abhijeet ek baar dekh lu ankhe bahut ...red thi uski ...kuch tho problem tha ek check kar lu ...aaj tho bahut late aaaya bhi hai ..

he got up ...

Daya's room

Daya : Bahut Roya hoga ...ek baar check kar lu thik hai kahi chot tho nhi mar li apne ...

Acp and daya ...bumped ...in front of ...abhijeet room ...

Acp looked at daya : tum ..itni raat ko jag kyu rhe ho ...

Daya : Yehi sawal mein poochu ...

Acp : sawal ...kya matlab mera ghar hai (showing attitude ) ...jab man karega jaha maan karega jaunga ...problem hai

Daya : Nodded in ...No : Nhi par Officer ke room kyu ..

Acp : Information chahiye thi

Daya : Raat ke 3 baje ...

Acp : Haan...kaam tha... . ..tum kya kar rhe ho

Daya : mein dekhne aaya tha ...

Acp : Kyu kya hua usse thik hai

Daya : Apko kya Aap ...Jaye ...Apne Officer se Information le ...

Acp : Chalo tum bhi ...

Acp open the door of room ...Both acp and Daya feel Pang in his heart ...

 **Tu aakhr** i **umeed meri**  
 **Tutt kite jaavin na**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sab kujh badal gaya mera**

 **Sab kujh badal gaya mera**

 **Ve je hun tu vi badal gaya**  
 **Main te mar hi javangi**

* * *

Next chappy...after 40 review...

kaisa tha chappy btana ...bahut jaldi mein likha ,...Kaun sa part dialogue...pasand hai ...btana plzz ...

Mujhe lag rha hai ...Investigation part kaam pasand aa rha hai iss liye mein investigative part reduce kar rhi hoon ...hmm ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	21. Zindagi tere Gham ne

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Daya And acp saw abhijeet shivering ...both run towards him ...

Daya : Abhii ...

Acp : Jeet ...Beta ...

Daya : Dad ...Abhi dekho kya hua ...

Acp : Isko bhukhar hai ...Mein ...dr ko call karta hu ...wait ...

Daya : Abhi ...Ankhe kholo plzz abhi ...

Abhijeet Murmur : Da..daya ...mein ...sorry hoon

Daya : Nhi nhi ...sorry mein hoon yrr ...family ek karne chakar mein kitna hurt kiya tumko ...

acp : Daya dr ...aa rhe hai ...

Daya : Kaun se dr ...

Acp : Salunkhe ko bulaya hai itni raat mein wahi hai ...

Daya (nodded) : Jii ..thik hai ...Pani ki patti rakta hoon mein ...iske sar mein

Roop (came inside ) : Mein le aayi hoon ...

Daya : Aap pareshan na ho ...Mein dekh lunga ...Aap kyu bekaar mein apni neend barbad kar rhi hai ...to Acp ...Aap bhi jaye sir ...Kyu abhi apka officer khud ko bhi sambhal paa rha hai ...apko information dena tho dur ankhe bhi nhi khol sakta hai ...abhi ...jaye ap dono ...raat bahut hai ...

Acp : Daya Kya Bakwas hai Haan ...dekh rhe ho kitni Tabiyat khrab hai aur tum humko jane ko bol rhe ho ...

Daya : haan Bol rha hoon ...Kyu Aap ko kya ...uski tabiyat se haan

Roop : Humko Bahut hai uski tabiyat hai samjhe hato daya ...

Daya : Nhi bilkul nhi ...Acha hai Aap dono ka jab dil karta hai uske ...pass aa jao jab dil kare chhod do ...Kyu ...haan ...Koi nhi hai woh Aap ka ...Sirf ek officer hai ...(in mid abhijeet cough in his uncounsiousses state...roop run towards him) ...Hate Aap ...Dur rhe ...

Roop (slaped ) : Daya Bass bahut hui Batameeze ...tumhari ...Agar mein tumhare liye isko ...Jane ko Bol sakti hu tho ...Tumko ...bhi thappad Mar sakti hoon iske liye ...Beta hai mera jaise tum ho ...Sagi ...Chachi hoon ...Koi sauteli (step)...Maa.. .nhi..beta hai mera ...(she start caring abhijeet )

Daya : Bahut jaldi yaad aaya Maa Apko ki aap iss insaan (pointed towards abhijeet ) Sagi hai ...Koi Sauteli nhi ...

Roop : (in tears) : Andhi ho gayi thi ...Logo ki bekaar bato mein aa gayi ...thi ...Daya sit otherside of bed ...rubbing his hand as he was shivering badly ...

Acp silently ..standing with down head ...Door bell rings ...

Acp : Mein dekhta hoon

Sal : Kya hua Boss ..

Acp : chal jaldi Upar yrr abhijeet ..

Sal : Kya hua Abhijeet ko ..

Acp : tu chal ...

Inside Abhijeet's room dr salunkhe check ...

Sal : Sardi hui hai ...Aur ...Jada der bheegne ki wajah se ...Bhukhar hua hai ...Sar dard bhi hai ...Bas ek baat ...Iska BP bahut high hai Iss age mein aisa Bp High tabhi hota hai Jab koi Insaan Mentally Stressed ho ...Kuch bhi karo ...Par relax karo Isse ...Nhi tho

Daya : Nhi tho kya uncle

Sal : Nhi tho yeh depression mein slip kar jayega ...

Acp : What ! ! ! ...

Sal : Haan Yeh lo ...meds le aayo ...Yrr aise react mat karo ...Depression mein Slip kar jayega ...na ki kar gaya hai ...Samjhe ...

Roop : Hum dhyan rakhenge ...

Sal : Jii thik hai ...Mein chalta hoon ...

Acp : Chal ...

Sal : Acp ...bas kar yrr ...ab ...Uss bache ko azad karde ...saza se ...

Acp : Mein koi saza nhi de rha hoon

Sal : De rhe ho Acp ...mujhse jooth bol sakte ho par apne aap se poocho ...kya nhi de rhe ussko saza ...Yrr Woh teri saza shayad apni ...akhri himmat mein ...kaat rha hai ...

Acp (shivered) : Kya bol rha hai ...

Sal : Jo kuch bol rha hoon soch ke bol rha hoon baki ...tu khud samjhdaar hai ...he went

Acp closed the door went back to ...his sons room ...

Daya was busy in rubbing ...his hand ...roop was putting wet cloth in his head ...Acp ...looked at his sons sleepy face ...who is now pale ...tired ...

Daya (in tears) : Abhi plzz ankhe khol do ...mein in logo ke liye tujhe takleef di jin logo ne tujhe...pareshaan dekh ke ...koi farq nhi padta ...uth ja yrr

Roop : Daya usko sirf bhukhar hai ...thik ho jayega ...lo paani pio

Daya : nhi mujhe kuch nhi pina ...

Roop : Daya ...he drinks as has no courage to deny this tone of his mother ...feel sleepy ...and slept beside abhijeet

Roop : Sorry daya beta par ...tum bhi bimar pad jaate aise ...aur na jane kya -kya gusse mein bol dete acp sahab ko ...i M sorry ...

Acp enters : roop ...

Roop : Bahut kuch kho diya hai humne jii ...kabhi apni bewakoofi se tho kabhi apke gusse se ...Abb aur nhi...

Acp : Humko Phir se sab phele jaisa karna hoga ...Par kaise ...

Roop : Pata n par karna tho hoga ...Kaise ...Abhi mein bhi nhi janti philhaal ap bhi aram karle beshak ..couch pe karle ...

Acp nodded ...rest on couch ...

Next morning...

Abhijeet : open his eyes ... slowly ..feel pressure ...on his hand ...looked ...at his hand ...found ...daya ..is holding his hand ...in sleeoing condition ...he was shocked ...As daya was not talking to him ...both had a fight ...for more shock and amazement ...Roop was beside him ...so ...his fatherly figure at couch ...He was looking all faces silently ...feeling blessedto have such family ...but he remeberd this family ...and ppl doesn't belongs to him ...he was ...curse for this family as per his thinking ...

 **Tujhse Naaraaz Nahiin Zindagi**  
 **Hairaan Hoon Main**  
 **O Hairaan Huun Main**

Roop : Also open her eyes ...Found ...Abhijeet already awake ... : Aree Jeet ...Tum jagaye ...she touch his head ...Hmm abb bhi Fever hai ...(abhijeeet looked at her in perplexed look Roop understand but ignore) ...Kya karte ho ..haan ...Bheeg kaise gaye tum ...Poocha kuch ...

Abhijeet : Sorry ...aage se nhi hogi ..meri wajah se pareshani...

 **Pareshaan hoon main**  
 **O pareshaan hoon main**  
 **Tujhse naaraz nahiin zindagi**  
 **Hairaan hoon main**

Roop : Looked at him in pain ...

Acp : Bilkul ...honi bhi nhi chahiye pareshani tumhari wajah se kisi ko ...Are ...(Roop looked at him in shocked) ...

 **O hairaan huun main**  
 **Tere masum sawaalon se**  
 **pareshaan hoon main**  
 **O pareshaan hoon main**

Roop (interept) : Aree aap utha gaye chale aap mein nasta laga do ...

Acp : Nhi ruko ...

Roop : Aap aye plz...Outside ... Kya KAr rhe hai ...Aap aise kyu bola Usse

Acp (anger) : Yeh acha hai woh bakwas kare tho sunlo ...aur kuch na bolo ...kya bol rha tha (imitating abhijeet) Sorry ...My foot ...uska sorry ...Bewakuf ladka ...

Roop : Zakham bahut gehere hai ...jii...aur phir ...apno ke diye hua hai ...Aur aap hi soche woh kaise na ...Shock ho...jisne itne dard diya ...zindagi mein ...dard nhi dard ko ...zindagi ...bana diya ...uske samne khade hoke ...concern dikha rhi hoon ...woh kya kare ..na jane kaise shant hai ..app ya mein hote ...tho na jane kya kar dete ...

J **eene ke liye sochaa hi nahi**  
 **Dard sambhaalane honge**  
 **Jeene ke liye sochaa hi nahi**  
 **Dard sambhalane honge**

Daya : Kyu ki woh abhijeet hai Maa ...(both looked at him ) ...mein aur aap nhi ...uska har dard uska rha hai humesa ...Uss ne aaj tak ...Dad ke samne ...Kabhi badepapa Ka naam leke ek asoo nhi bahay ...Kyu ek Kya usse yaad nhi aati ...Kya usse ...Apne papa se pyaar nhi ...ya usse yaad nhi uske papa ...aisa nhi tha kyu ki woh janta tha ...usse apko dukh hota hai ...Woh akele baith ke rota tha ...Humesa roya hai ...

 **Muskuraaye to muskuraane ke**  
 **Karz utarne honge**

Acp : Kya bol rhe ho daya woh strong tha ...nhi roya kyu ki mein ne kabhi usko kami mehsoos nhi hone di ...

 **Ho muskurauun kabhii to lagataa hai**  
 **Jaise honthon pe karz rakha ha** i

Daya : Usse ne kabhi apko ...yeh mehsoos nhi hone diya ki woh apne dad ko miss karta hai ...(to Roop ...)...pane kitni Asani se bol diya ...Ki woh mere aur dad ke bich aa rha hai ...par Mom ussne kabhi ...bhi mere aur dad ke bich ane ka socha nhi n ...Ussne kabhi bhi Dad ko Father's day pe kuch nhi diya ...in fact usne wish bhi humesa mere baad kiya unko ...(acp stunt yes he is right abhijeet never gave any gift to him never wish him first ... he was shocked to now the ...maturity level of his elder son ...)...Uss ne...itna dur jake ...study karne ka iss liye bola taki dad mere college aur mere upar focus kar ...iss liye n ki woh mujh se achi study ...aur college mein padhe ...

 **Zindagi tere gam ne hamein**  
 **Rishte naye samajhaye**

Roop : Kya bol rha hai Tu ...

Daya : sach woh sach ...jo bahut phele pata hona chahiye tha ...Par usne nhi bataya ...Apko kya lagta hai woh apka plan nhi samjha tha Maa ...woh samjh gaya tha ki ...Aap usko ...Crime psycology...Mujhe ...Bussiness course ...Jo Apne bachpan ...se itna mature tha ...kya woh nhi samjha hoga ...samjha tha maa ...bilkul ...samjha tha ...Kabhi bola nhi ...

Roop and acp ...in disbelief ...remember Abhijeet Childhood ...roop remember his caring son ...who never ...disobey her..(pov) Koi Haq tho nhi dikhaya Hum par tumne Abhijeet ...Phir bhi joothe ilzamm sunte gaye ...

 **Mile jo hamein dhoop mein mile**  
 **Chaanv ke thande saaye**

Daya : Maa ...Mein Apse poochta hoon ...Kabhi Haq jataya ...Jaise mein karta tha ...nhi Kyu ki ...woh ...janta tha ...samjhta tha ...Aap hi n samjhe kabhi mere bhai ko ...Aur sirf ...Aap ki wajah se woh iss ...Kadar bikhar gaya hai ...sirf aapki

Roop was ...Feeling Loss of words ...

 **Hairaan Hoon Main**

 **O Pareshaan hoon main**

Other side...

* * *

Next chappy...after 40 review...

kaisa tha chappy btana ...bahut jaldi mein likha ,...Kaun sa part dialogue...pasand hai ...btana plzz ...

Koi dialogue ...koi khas ...scene jo apko pasand aaya ho ...Koi song Aap ...chahte ho jo mein Ad karu

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	22. Kismat Ke Khel

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Other side...

Abhijeet sitting silently in bed ...hearing ...daya's out burst ...Each and every word of daya ...making ...abhijeet ...broken in tears bcz some time ...khud andaza nhi hota ki aap ...apni had se jada ...dard mein jee rhe ho ...kisi ko apko eshaas karna padta hai ...

 **Kise poochun, hai aisa kyun**

 **Bezubaan sa, ye jahaan hai**

Out side

Daya : Hide his Face with palm ...sobbing ...

Roop : Daya ...

Daya : Jerked ...Her hand ...Moved to Abhijeet Room ...In fresh tone ...Abhi ...tum ...jaag gaye ...good ...

Abhijeet : Looked at him ...Mein ...Apna Dhayan rakh lunga ...Tum jao

Daya : Pata hai kitna dhyan rak lete hoo ...Fever leke Baith gaye

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi hua hai ...Halka sa hai Thik ho jayega ...Tum apna Bussiness dekho ...

Daya : Tumko kaun dekhega

Abhijeet : Mein khud Dekh lunga khud ko ...

Daya : Kabhi nhi dekho ge mujhe pata hai ...Par jaisa tum chahte ho waisa hi hoga ...

Abhijeet : Mein akela rhena chata hoon ...

Daya : Kyu ...Kyu rhena hai tumko akela ...

Abhijeet : (answered silently ) : sath Ki adaat nhi rhi ...

Daya looked at him ...(said) .breakfast bhej rha hoon ...Kha lena ...moved outside in fast step ...found Roop and acp standing ...

Daya (smiled strangly) Mubarak ho ...(Roop And acp ...confused) ...Jaisa aap chahte the waisa ho gaya ...

Acp ...Glance at closed door of his sons ...Bolt towards ..Roop Followed ..Abhijeet room ...

Abhijeet ...Satnding in his ...Formal ...

Acp : Tum ...Formal Mein Kyu ho...

Abhijeet : Bureau Jaa rha hoon

Roop : Pagal ho gaye hoo Abhi ...kitna ...Tej bhukar tha ...touch his hand ...Aur abhi hai ...Office jana hai haan ...

Acp : Mein Tumko chutti deta hoon chup chap ghar rho ...

Abhijeet : Mujhe kaam Hai ...Mein jaa rha ho ,,,...Yeh choti...bimari ...ke chalte kaam ...Na karu kya ...

Acp : Bahut Bade ho gaye ho Apne ...decision Khud lena sikh gaye ho ...

Abhijeet : Haan sikh gaya ho ...

Acp : Hold his Face ...Wapas Aa Jao ...Iss ghar mein ...Mere Liye ...Apne daya Ke liye ...ABhijeet Pal pal Usne ...Tumko dhoonda hai ...

Abhijeet : Stare ...At him ...free his face from his grip ...Mein Bahut aage aa gaya hoon ...Abb ...aur phir (sniff) Bahut Milenge Mere jaise apko ...Daya Ko ...

Acp : Tum Tho Nhi Miloge na ...

Abhijeet : Mein hi Kyu chahiye ...diya hi kya hai ...Aaj tak ...Kuch nhi ek Bhoj Tha ...mein...with word BHOJ ...Acp ... Slaped him ..with ...IDIOT ...Jo dil aaye karo...Abhijeet standing with ...down head ...hand on his cheek ...

Kh **ushi ke pal, kahan dhoondhooN**

 **Benishan sa, waqt bhi yahan hai**

Roop : Tumko ...iss ghar se dur kiya tha ...Abhijeet ...Tab yeh Andaza bhi nhi tha ...Ki ...Mein Apni khusiyo se dur ...ho jaungi ...Tumhare bina in 2 saalo mein ek din bhi sookun nhi aaya ...Ruffle his hair ...

Abhijeet standing ...Looked at door ... .. And Rused out from home ...went to isolated place ...sitting in rock ...he is not crying ...just silently looking at the ...waves ...may be finding answer ...of question ...Voice of his ...Brother ...Teary ...request of his father to come back ...And ...Acceptance of her mistake ...by his mother ...His head is spinning not bcz of ...His illness ..Because of ...His ...Perplexed condition ...someone put hand ...In his shoulder ...he looked at the person ...He looked with his ...Teary graze ...

Person : Kya Hau ...

Abhijeet : (Sad smile) Bahut kuch...Par kuch samjh nhi aaya ...

Person : Samajh jaoge ...

Abhijeet : Nhi Kuch nhi samjh paunga ...

Person : Pata Hai Abhijeet ...Mein ne kahi suna tha ...Ki kismat ke khel ...Koi nhi samjh paya ...kab kya ho jaye ...

Abhijeet : Apne sahi suna tha ...Sach mein ...Kab kya ho jaye ...koi nhi samjh sakta ...bahut ...Dard dete hai Yeh Kismat ke khel ...

j **aane kitne labon pe gile hain**

 **Zindagi se kayi faasle hain**

Person : Abhijeet ...Jab dil aur dimagh ...sab sath chhod dena tho Apne aapko Kismat ke Hawale chhod dena chaiye ...Kyu ki ...Kisamt ke khel chahe jitne bhi ,...Dard kyu na de ...Kabhi bura Nhi hone degi ...Kismat bhi tho apki hai ...

Abhijeet : Aur agar Kismat ...Bhi ...Sath na ho tho ...Uncle

Person : Tho upar jo baitha hai Na abhijeet ...Woh apne bando ka kabhi bura nhi karta ...Samjhe ...

Abhijeet : looked at him silently ...

Person : Kya dekh rhe ho

Abhijeet : soch rha hoon ...Ap DCP kyu Baan gaye ...Apko tho Philosopher Hona tha ...

Dcp : Laughed ...Acha ...Chalo Abb Mere sath ...

 **Paseejte hain sapne kyun aankhon mein**

 **Lakeer jab chhoote in haathon se yoon bewajah**

Dcp And Abhijeet Silently ...Sitting ...In car ...

Dcp called someone ...Ghar Aa jao mere ...

Abhijeet : staring outside from window ...

Dcp looked at him silently ...Inhale deep breath ...Decisied Not disturb ...After an hour Car stopped at Dcp's house ...

Dcp : chalo ...

Abhijeet : ghar kyu ...

Dcp : woh kya hai Na ...mein ne Bimar Logo ko ...Ghar mein Rest karte hi dekha hai ...Beach par ...Fishing karte nhi dekhna ...iss liye ...

Abhijeet (smiled) : Kya sir ...

Dcp : Jaise ...On duty ...UNCLE not allowed hai Waise hi ...Off Duty ...SIR bhi Not allowed hai ...Chalo chup -chap ghar ke andar ...

Both Moved Inside ...Dcp force fully ...Made him eat And gave him Meds ...Sent to guest roon for rest ...

 **Jo bheji thi duaa, woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yoon takra gayi ke aa gayi Hai laut ke sadaa**

Abhijeet ...inside Room ...Standing near window ...heopen his phone swap Screen ...Looked at his Walpaper ...Three Ppl Are standing with ...Smiling face (a sad smile approach his lips )(pov) Kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai God jii ...Abb Aur nhi...Sehne ki himat bhi nhi hai ...Dil ...Tooth bahut phele chooka hai ...Abb tho sirf ...Tukde hai jo sambhal ke rakhe hai ...

 **Saanson ne kahan rukh mod liya**

 **Koi raah nazar mein na aaye**

Person Enter inside with kya baat hai Dcp sahab aise kyu bulaya ...

Dcp : Bas kuch sawal Karne hai Tum se ...aur agar Jawab ho tho ...dena warna apne dost se karna ...jake ...

Person : Kaise Sawal ...

Dcp : Baata dunga Phele Chalo kuch dikhata hoon ...

 **Dhadkan ne kahan dil chhod diya**

 **Kahan chhode in jismoN ne saaye**

Inside Abhijeet Was ...siting in floor ...Both arm around His Legs and down head ...Dcp and the person looked at the scene ...

Person feel Jerk ...because He was very familiar With This scene ...Years Ago ...he saw same scene after ...Death of ...Abhijeet father mother ...the same ...posture abhijeet used sit with a single line he repeat was ...MEIN ...BAD LUCK HOON ...! ! ...

 **Yehi baar-baar sochta hoon tanha main yahan**

 **Mere saath-saath chal raha hai yaadon ka dhuaan**

Dcp : Kya Hua ...Kuch Purane Zakham ...taje Ho gaye Lagta hai ...

Person :Chitrolle ...Yeh ...

Dcp : Yeh ...Haan yeh ...Poocho ...Jake Apne Uss dost se iss liye ...Leke Gaya Tha Saalo Phele ...woh isko mere pass se ..iss liye ...Yeh Haal Karne ke liye ...Aise ...Sagi ...Nhi thi Oar Behen Bola tha Mein ...Ne uski Bhabhi Baad mein thi meri Behn Phele Thi ...Bahut bade bade wade Kiye the ...Kya Hua ...Bhool Gay waade ...Ya Woh waade ...Purane ho gaye ...

Person : Chitrolle ...Suno

Dcp : Suno ...Nhi jawab ...Ya tho Tum do Ya ...Apne dost Se leke aayo ...

Person : Mujhe bhi jawab chahiye pardyuman se ...Baht se Jawab ...Par ...Phele ...Iss sab ki suruwat kha se hui yeh tho jan lo

Dcp ...Mat lab ...

Person ...: Matlab ...

 **Jo bheji thi duaa, woh jaake aasmaan**

 **se yoon takra gayi ke aa gayi Hai laut ke sadaa**

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

kaisa tha chappy btana ...bahut jaldi mein likha ,...Kaun sa part dialogue...pasand hai ...btana plzz ...

Koi dialogue ...koi khas ...scene jo apko pasand aaya ho ...Koi song Aap ...chahte ho jo mein Ad karu

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	23. Chapter 23

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Person : Matlab ...Acp ko khud in sab ke baare mein bhut baad mein pata chala ...

Dcp : Wah ! ! ...Tumko Lagta hai iss bakwas excuse mein ...Mein vishwas kar lunga ..salunkhe mein ...Ullu lagta hoon ...Bahut baad mein paata chala ...

Sal : Nhi Bhai mein kyu ...Ullu samjhunga ...Meri ek Baar puri baat sunlo ...

Dcp : Bolo

Sal : Narrate All the ...conversation of roop and ...Acp (already read in starting chapters )

Dcp : Matlab ...Abhijeet ko Roop ne

Sal : Haan Par ...Kuch hai jo choot rha hai Hum se Kya pata nhi ...

Dcp : Mein kuch nhi janta ...Yrr ...Mein Ne aaj ..na ...kabhi Acp ...Ki ankho mein abhijeet ya Daya mein ...Koi fark nhi dekha ...Par ...In sab ko aise Bikhra dekh ke Bahut dukh hota hai ...bahut dard

Sal : Mujhe bhi ...

Dcp : Hum Kuch nhi kar sakte ...yr ...in ke ghar ka mamla

Sal (shocked) : Abhi tho tum Bahut haq se bol rhe the Ki Abhijeet ki Ma ko Behn Bola tha abb Kya hua ...

Dcp : Haan ...Thi woh meri behen Par pata Hai ...mein Chahta hoon ...Yeh sab khud ek sath ho ki se effort na ho ...sirf inki ...khoshish ...ho ...aur ...Kismat ...

Sal...Sahayad tum sahi dcp par aise ...in sab ke ansoo ka silent show bhi nhi dekh sakte na ...

Dcp : Agar Inke Rishte ke dhage bina toote suljhana hai na ...tho silent show dekhna padega ...

Sal : Looked at him ... Tho Abb ...

Dcp : Kuch nhi ...Yeh ...Sab jaha se suru hua hai waha Chalo ...

Sal : Pune chalo ...Yeh sab ..kissa khatam karna hai

Dcp : Thik hai chalo ...

In guest room

Abhijeet siting in very mess...Position ..Kyu...Mein hi kyu Banta hu har baar sabki problems ka ...reason ...Maa - Papa Ka katil bhi mein ...Dad ...aur daya...sab ka dukh ka reason mein ...Mein hoon hi bura ...

Here Daya came out from from ...In his formal

Roop : Daya tum ready hoke kha

Daya : Ready hoke ...Office jata hoon wahi jaa rha hoon

Roop : Aaj rhene do beta...Bahut disturb ho Kal Jana

Daya : Kyu ...Maa ...Apke Papa Ka Bussiness ...Nhi ...Kamjor paad jayega ...(roop shocked)...Kya Laga ...Pagal hoon ...Apne ...Is daulat ..Ke liye ...Mujhse mera bhai cheen liya ...Aree ...Sab chhodo ...Usko Yeh tak Yaad dila diya ki mein uska saga bhai nhi ...Dad uske Papa nhi ...Aap uski maa ...nhi Matlab ...(teary laughter ) Bande ki ...Zameen cheen lo...

Acp : Daya ...Shikayat karo haq hai tumhara lekin tameez ..mein ...kya tarika hai ...Baat karnr ka ...

Daya : Tarika ...sach ...mein dad ...Tarika mein poochu kya hai tho ...Nhi matlab sab sach jante the aap ...Apne ...Phir bhi chup the ...Kya dekh rhe the ..dard zakham ...sehne ...ki takat ...Ki kab tak ...Apki patni ke ...diya ...taunt ...jhel payega ...(to roop) ...Apko pata app bahut sahi soch ti hai ...Isse acha ...woh ...Orphnage mein rheta ...Kaam se kaam ...Roj roj ...Anarth hone ke ehsaas tho koi na dilata ...(angry) ...Mujhse yeh concern mat ...dikhaye ...Nafrat hai ...mujhe ...nafrat (rushes out )

Roop Turned to Acp

Acp : I m sorry Roop ...Yeh Sawal ...Hone hi the Khud ...Jawab do mein ...Nhi ...(He also rushed out ) ...

Roop brust in tears ...

Here in Dcp home

Abhijeet Get up with : Mein pagal ho jaunga ...Aise hi .. sab sochta rha ...mein ...He write a letter ...went out ...

At pune ,...

Salunkhe and DCP Satanding in front of big house

Sal rings the bell ...

At cid Office

Acp sir and abhijeet enter ...looked at each other

Acp : Tum ...Office mein kya kar rhe ho ...

Abhijeet : Matlab kya kar rha hu kaam Karta hoon ...

Acp : ooo Plz ...abhijeet ...Tum bimar hoo

Abhijeet : Bimar tha ...phir Mamuli fever ke liye kya ...Hafto ...Bistar pakad lu

Acp : Mamuli nhi tha tumko fever ...Behosh the ...Samjhe

Abhijeet : Apko kya ...Officer hoon ...bass...apke liye

This was the limit for Acp sir he hold abhijeet from hand and drag him ...Isolated area back side ...of cid bureau ...

Acp : Kya haan Payaar se maafi mangi ...Mein ne roop ne sab ne ...Kyu ...nhi Wapas aana hai tumko kya problem hai uss ghar mein ,,,,

Abhijeet (brust) : saans nhi le pata mei uss ghar mein ...Har pal yeh ehsaas hota hai ...ki mein hoon jo ...har problem ka ...responsible hai ...Apke -daya ...Ka koi Bond nhi hai Isska Jimedar kaun mein ...Maa ...Ki pareshan Ka karan ...Kaun mein ...Aur sab chhodo ...Ma-papa ki Maut ka karan kaun mein ...(acp Slaped him Tight Result his Rapture lip ) ...

Acp : Bolo Phir bolo ...Bahut bolna aa gaya hai haan ...2 saal pehele...Jab Bakwas kar rhe the ...Mara hota Tho itni jaban na chalti ...

Abhijeet : Kuch galat nhi bola tha ...App

Again A slap ...imprinted ..in his cheek

Acp : Bolo Karo bakwas ...mein pyaar nhi karta tumko ...daya mein aur ...tumein fark kiya ...kyu (abhijeet weeping with down eyes ) ...Answer me dame it ...Bagwan ho ...sab sahi kar doge ...acha ...kuch galat nhi hoga tumhare rehete ...farishte hoo haan ...

Abhijeet Nodded in No ...

Acp : Sab chupaya tumne mujhe ...Kyu ...Nhi Btaya ...Kyu nhi poocha ...ki ...Jarurui nhi samjha haan

Abhijeet : Maa ne kha

Acp : Maa ne kha Tumne kiya ...Aur Mein bhi tho Baap hoon ...Mera kya ...meri koi Izzat nhi hai kya ...Bakwas pe bakwas ..ki tumne Abhi kar rhe ho ...Kya soch kar maan lunga ...Nonsense

Abhijeet (Crying ) : Mein ne itni Batameezi ki aapse kya bolta ...kya ...explain karta apko ...

Acp : Jab batameezi karne aa sakte the tho ...explain karne mein kya problem thi ...Aur kya bolta ...Ullu ...Sach ...Bolte ...Apne ansoo dikhte ...

Abhijeet sobbed ...Mein Chahta tha ...

Acp : Abb tho aa sakte hona

abhijeet : Apko nhi lagta bahut der ho gayi hai

Acp : Kaisi der ...

Abhijeet ; Abb bahut dur ...ho gaya hoon mein sabse ...apse daya se ...abb sab phele sa hona mushkil hai ...

Acp : Ho sakta hai tum sahi ho ...Sab pehele jaisa hona mUshkil ho par namumkin tho nhi hai ...hum ...

Abhijeet : mujhe waqt chahiye ...plzz

Acp ...thik hai lelo waqt ...

Abhijeet :Thank you ...moved with fast step ...Acp looked at ...his back

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

kaisa tha chappy btana ...bahut jaldi mein likha ,...Kaun sa part dialogue...pasand hai ...btana plzz ...

Koi dialogue ...koi khas ...scene jo apko pasand aaya ho ...Koi song Aap ...chahte ho jo mein Ad karu

Thanx for review ...EVERYONE

Dear Nuzzat ali ...Abhi time hai ...Sab kuch itna easily nhi ...sahi hoga ...Thanx For review waiting for ur review and missing ur ...long review dear ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	24. TwISt

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

salunkha ring the door

Servant opens the door...

Sal : Singh Jii Hai ...

Servent : Jii hai ...Aap

Dcp : Unse Bolo ...Dcp chitrolle aur DR. sahab aaye hai ..

Servant (nodded) ...after some minutes he return : Sahab ne andar bulaya hai ...

Both enters and directly went inside ...

Dcp : Namaste Singh jii ...

Sal: Namaste ...

Singh : Namaste jii ...aaj Aap dono kaise woh bhi aise ...bina kisi notice ke ...

Dcp : Aab case ke kaam se nhi aaye na iss liye bina notice aaye hai

Singh : Hmm ...THo DCP sahab ...nhi Humare Chintu ...Humse milne aaye hai ...

Sal : laugh ...Chintu ...

Dcp glare ...shut up Salunkhe ...to singh sahab ...Kya singh Uncle ...kardi apne bezzati meri ...

Singh : Aree Humne kya kiya hai ...

Salunkhe : Kuch nhi singh sahab apne ...Chintu I mean ...Dcp sahab ki ...Pol khol di ...

Singh : Acha chale hum ne kuch ...tho kiya acha ...

Dcp (in serious mode) : Uncle ...woh kuch baat karni thi ...

Singh : Pata hai Btao kya baat hai ...

Sal: Singh sahab ...woh kuch personal hai ...i mean

Singh : Phele btaa btao phir hum ...decisied kar lenge jawab dena hai ki n ...

Dcp : thik hai uncle ...woh ...(he narrated all u singh sahab .but skip Roop Behave with abhijeet As he feel bad ..)

Singh : Meri Roop se iss baar mein koi baat nhi hui ...mein Apni property busiess inta jaldi mein Roop ko iss liye transfer kiya kyu ki meri tabiyat bahut kharab thik dr. ne mujhe paralizise attack ka ...Symptoms bataye they ...Phir mein Agar Sab daya ko dena chahta tho Roop ko kyu transfer karata ...roop ko transfer kiya iss ka mtalab mein ...ne roop free decision lene diaya jaise chahe ...divide kare ...

Sal : What Aap ne Kuch nhi kha ...

Singh : Puri Baat btao

Dcp : Uncle Roop ne Phir Kyu ...

Singh : KYa

Sal : Mein btaata hoon ...He ...tell Him How she take promise from abhijeet ...how she accuse abhijeet ..came between daya and acp ...(singh jii was siting with lowered head )

Singh : Yeh kya kiya roop ne aur kyu ...meri roop aisi nhi thi ...

Other side ...

Roop Roaming hear and their ...in tension ...Acp enters looked at her (pov) Abb inko kya hua ...(noramlly) Roop Kya hua Hai ...aise kyu ...ghoom rhi ho ...

Roop (tensed) : Abhijeet ...

Acp : Abhijeet kya ...

Roop : Abhijeet ghar nhi aaya hai ...

Acp : Aisa kaise ghar nhi aaya ...tho kha gaya mein ...ghar hi thi bheja tha ...Tum jao ...Mein dekhta hoon ...Roop went from their ...acp dailed a number ...but he heared ..A electronic mesage ...Phone Switch off karke kya kar rha hai ...He try one more time Damn it ... Iss ladke ki adaat hoti jaa rhi hai ...Pareshan karne ki pata n kha ...Aise bhukhar mein ...(a pure fatherly concern )

At night ..(9:45)

Daya enters ...Home (taliking in phone) Jii ...No ...Sorry ... ...listen its totally against ..law ...Aur mein aisa koi kaam n karta ...Personal aur professional ...alag rakhe ...plzz ...byee ...(angry face ) ek baar abhi ko dekh lu ...(he went to inside GUEST room ...for his shock room was empty ...). : Yeh kha Gaya ...kahi Bureau tho nhi ...Super man ...Ane do ...

Around 10 ...

Everyone was in dinning table ...still waiting for abhijeet ...

Roop : Suno jii ...Aap kuch karo kahi kuch ...

Acp : Roop relax kisi kaam se gaya hoga ...ajayega ...

Daya : Gaya hoga ...apko nhi pata kha hai woh ...bureau /...

Acp : Bhj diya tha sahab ko ...ghar par ...pata n kha gaye hai ...dinner karo sab mein dekhta hoon ...kuch karta hoon hmm ...

After having dinner they went back to their respective rooms ...

Daya looking out side from window to get glimpse of his brothers ...

Acp (order) : Hello ...Varun ...Mujhe ...S.I. abhijeet ke phone ki current location chahiye ...

Varun : Sir ...main abhi btaata hoon ...

Acp : thank you ...

Varun : Its my Job sir ...

After an hour ...

Acp : Hello Haan Varun ...What bureau ...impossible ...okk thank u

Roop : Kya hua hai ...

Acp : Abhijeet ka phone Bureau show ho rha hai ...

Roop : Par apne tho ghar bheja tha na ..

Acp : Haan ...

Whole Night They passed in tension still their is no news about abhijeet ...

Morning ...

Door bell rings ...Daya run out from his room ...Roop Acp also came out ...

Daya open door ...shock ...tum ...******

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

 **SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATE ...**

Thanx for review ...EVERYONE

Socho kaun hai ...jisko dekh ke ...Daya Sir shock ho gaye ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	25. Dastak Saazish ki

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Daya : Tum ...

Man (M) : Hello ...

Daya : Tum Tho woh ...

M : Mein JAY ...Abhijeet ke sath kaam Karta tha ...pune ...

Daya : Haan Wahi ...Abhi NAam Leta hai Kabhi kabhi ...Andar aayo ...

Jay : (to acp and Roop) : Namaste ...

Acp : Achanak ...Kaise ...

Jay : Abhijeet ne bheja hai sir ...

Daya (alert) : Abhi ...kyu Woh pune hai hai kya ...

Jay : Relax Daya Abhijeet Pune nhi hai ..Ek minute aap baat karle ...He dailed a no ..(hand over phone to daya )...

Daya : Took Phone ...Hello ...

M : Hello daya (daya in relief) ..

Daya : Abhi ...

Abhijeet : Haan ...

Daya : Ho kha tum aur phone kyu nhi lag rha hai ...Aur jay ko kyu bhja khud kyu n aaye ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...Relax kya yee itne sare sawal ek sath mein ...Goa Mein hoon Iss waqt ..Mera phone kho gaya hai yrr ...aur jay ka No...mere pass tha mujhe yaad tha ...(Daya: Jay ka no yaad tha mera n ) ...Bhai sahab apne Abhi kuch 3 din phele Apna No change kiya hai ...(daya down his head)...

Acp signal for phone ...daya passed ..

Abhijeet : Acha suno meri Baat ...

Acp : phele Yeh btao aise Goa Kya karne Gaye Aap ...

Abhijeet : Sir Woh ...Ghar aate waqt ...purane friends ka phone aaya ...Force kiya tho ...

Acp : Chal pada mein ...Yeh bhi nhi socha ghar btaa de ...

Abhijeet : Sorry ..

Acp : Thik hai ...Enjoy kare ...Par yeh pheli aur akhri galti ho ...ok ..(Roop : hum bhi baat karenge )

Roop : Jeet ...Ghoomna Mana Nhi hai Par beta ...fever tha Apko ..

Abhijeet : Mein THik hoon ...Abb ...

Roop : Acha ...Agar fever ho tho dawa le lena beta ...plz...

Abhijeet : Jii ...Aap ...Jay ko de phone ...

Roop Passed phone to jay ...

Jay : HEllo

Abhijeet : Baat ...dhayaan se suno ...Abb mein phone nhi kar paunga ...hmm...Aur ...tumko sabka ...dhyan rakhna ...hai ..plzz karoge na ...

Jay : Haan Abhijeet par ...

Abhijeet : Shhh ...Jay ...Mein baad mein btaata hoon kya karna hai ..abhi bas itna karo ...

Jay : Okk ...Bye Tc ...

Abhijeet : Hmm Bye ...

Jay : Mein Bss issi Kaam Se aaya tha ...

Daya : Tum itni dur ...Humari Baat karane aaye the Abhi se ...Bahut khass dost ho abhi ke Phir pune kyu n gaye uske sath ...

Jay : Haan ...Daya woh ...Abhijeet ...(pov Abhijeet kha phasa diya ) ...Apne training ke sath jo dost the unke sath gaya ...

DAya : Nodded ...Acha ...yeh No dedo mein abhi se baat kar lunga ...

Jay : Nhi kar paoge ...Woh jaha woh hai na ...Waha ...signal problem hai ...

Acp : Aisi kais jagah pe hai Abhijeet ...

Jay : Pata n mein chal ta hoon ..

Roop : Jay aaj ruk jao ...yehi par ...

Jay : Kal mujhe Mission pe jana hai ...Jana jarurui hai mera ...

All Nodded

Jay went out pf House ...Dailled ...No ..

Jay : Hello ...Hotel Silver Height ...Apke pass Room Hai ...Jii Thank u ...Mein Abhi Check In karunga ...

Daya listen Jay ...(pov Silver Height Tho mumbai mein Hai Ghar ke pass Jay tho ...Mission pe ...Chal kya rha hai yeh ...Abhi Thik hai Na ...)

Daya's Room ...

Daya Roaming to and fro ...Kuch tho hai jo ..nhi dikh rha Abhijeet Thik Hai Pata n kyu usse Baat kaeke bhi ...kuch ...Sahi n lag rha ...Aur Yeh Jay ..Gadbad hai ...Jooth Kyu bola uss ne ki Pune jaa rha hai ...Jabki ...Mumbai mein ruka ...Pata karna padega par ...kaise Mein tho koi Cop nhi jo asani se ...Koi bhi information mil jaye ...Par Tycoon tho hoon easily har infor mil Jayegi ...

Unknown place ..

Person1(P1 ) : Abb kya Karenge ...

Person 2(P2) : Kuch nhi Bass thoda Intezar uske baad ...Agla Waar ...

P1 : Par ...Aage ,,,,Karoge kya ...

P2 : Blackmail ...dear ...Blackmail ...(evil smile) ...

P1 : (OOoo) Mein Abb samjha ...Maza tho aayega ...

P2 : Tchhh ...Maza bahut maza ...iss khel mein ...Main ja rhi ...dekhe rhena ...galti n chahiye koi ...

P1 : Thik ...tension not ...Moved in a room ...where a person was siting ...Kyu Bhai Kaise ho thik ..ho koi Pareshani tho nhi hai (person looked at him )

Person 3(P3) : Apni ...Gandi jaban Se mujhe bhai Mat bol samjha ...

P1: (fake concern) : Tchhhhhuuhh ...Dekho tho kaise ...Ankhe dikha rha hai ...Jaise ankho se kha jayega ...(Hold his hair ) Apni yeh ankhe na ...Apne Baap bhai ko dikhna ...jo Dekhte hai Samjha ...yeh Bureau n hai ...Inspector ...waise bhi Kabhi sakal Nhi dekh payega bureau ki ...

P3 : Mein Bureau ki sakal dekh pata hoon ki n waqt btayega ...par tujhe ...jail ...ke darshan kara dunga ...yeh wada hai ...

P1 : Sapne mat dekh ...Apne hatho se phone karke Apne bhai ko aur baap ko khabar di tune Apne Goa Hone ki ...Woh bhi jooth ...Ek Baat aur Yaad rakhna ...Agar Bahar ka suraj tabhi dekh sakta hai Jab tera ...Bhai ...Ankhe baand ...ho jaye

P3 : Oyee (shouted) ...Mere Bahi ko Kharooch bhi aayi na tho JAan se maar dunga ..

P1 : Nhi Hoga Kuch nhi hoga bass Tum aise hi ...Ache Bacho Tarah baith ke Apni zindagi akhri Raatein ...Ya phir dard bhari raatein ...Gujaro ...

P3 : Jab Maarna hi thi mardo khatam karo ...

P1 : Marna nhi ...Dard deke Tadpa -tadpa ke Marna Hai tumko Abhijeet Babu ...Jada bolo MAt tum jitna bologe Apne bhai ke liye Aur pariwaar ke liye Khatra banoge

Abhijeet : Nhi mein Kuch nhi karta na bolta .

P3: gud very good chalo ...kuch ...enjoyment ho jaye ...

Abhijeet Gave him A confuse look But ...get shock to see the enjoyment ...(murmur under teeth ) Nooo...

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

 **SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATE ...**

Thanx for review ...EVERYONE

Abb kya Hoga Review kaam ho rhe hai ...Yrr physics ka exam hai uske bich ...Update de rhi hoon ...Plzz review karo ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	26. Starting Point

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Abhijeet : Noooo ...

P3 : Ready Abhijeet Babu ,...

Abhijeet : No no ...Dekho ...Drug nhi ...

P3 : Nhi ...Kuch nhi Sach ...sirf ...Sirf ...ek aur dose lelo ...yeh last uske Baad tum ...Mago ge bhi tho n denge ...Sachii ...Chalo ...Ache bacho ke jaise lelo ...(he injected)...

Abhijeet drift in dark ...

Inside daya's Room

Daya : Dailled A no... Hello ...Maria Daya This side ...

Maria : Ooo Daya ...what Happen aise Achank Call kaise ki Mrs. Tycoon ...

Daya : I need ur help Maria ...

Maria : Daya ...every thing alright na ...(concern) ...

Daya : Maria ...(extream tensed tone )

Maria : Calm down first controll ur self btao kya hai ...

Daya : I want u to check ...airport security ...

Maria : Me ...but How can i ...(irriated) ...Daya ...

Daya : Narrated his all tension ...

Maria : Daya tu bas ek shak ki wajah se ...mujhse ...security ...

Daya : Maria plzz...mujhe pata h ...Hai woh kisi problem mein ..

Maria : Okk Daya ...i will think about it ...

Daya : Plzz Yrr help me ...

Maria : Call u back ...

Daya : Tc ...

Maria : U too ...Byee ..

Next Morning

Daya Open his eyes ...his sleep disturbed by ...Phone ring ..

Daya : (half sleep) : Hello ...

P : Get Up u Lazy head ...

Daya : Maria ...I not sleeping ...

Maria : Really daya ...

Daya : Okk Fine ...Call kyu kiya ...

Maria : I ready for ur help...

Daya : What ...I mean I thought ..

Maria : U thought ...Main mana kar dungi ...

Daya : yeh ..

Maria : Aisa kuch nhi ...Aage ka kaam ...Mil ke hi ho sakta hai ...My friend ...

Daya : Office aa jao mere ...Waha sab safe hoga ...

Maria : Okk ...coming ...

Daya : Mein bass poochta hoon ...

Parking ...

Maria Standing waitting for daya ...daya spotted her ...Wave her hand she response Back ...

Daya : Andar Kyu n Gayi ..

Maria : Socha Office ke darshan ...Owner ke Sath karu ...

Daya : Tum Aur tumhare teasing (ufffff)

Maria : (Dramatically )...Thank you ...

Inside Daya's Cabin ...

Maria setting her system : seriously daya ...Abhi tak mein sidhi si Government ki ...professional cracker thi ...Tum mujhe hacker bna diya ...

Daya : Yrr Cyber ki Top Cracker meri Best friend Hai kuch tho fayeda ho na ...

Maria : Tum ...Bussines Wale ...sirf fayeda hi dekhte ho

Daya : Oye profession Pe na ja

MAria : Tu tho mere Profession ...Band Baja rha hai ...woh ...(.Daya try to speak ...),...Shut up ..ho gaya ...dekh ...

Footage ...start Playing ...

Daya And maria seen full footage ...But no sign of Abhijeet in whole ...

Daya : Abhi tho airport ...Gaya hi nhi ...

Maria : By Car tho nhi gaya ...

Daya : (glare)Goa Jana Hai pune nhi Yrr ..

Maria : Okk Bad joke ...Tho Abb ...

Daya : Main ne ...Apna Bhai ...Doondhna hai ...kaise bhi

Maria : I m With u ..

Daya : Thankx ...

MAria : Main Abb jaati hoon Aur haan ...Koi bhi Jarurat ho Call Me ...Don't think About time ...Bye She for her Office

Daya Also Involved with his daily routine meetings and file work

Unknown Place

P1 : utho usko ...

P3 : Abhi lo ...He throw ...Water in His Face ...

Abhijeet jerked ...with Ahhhhhhhhh...Open his Eyes ...With difficulties ...Drug which used ...making him weak ...And Gave him intense pain ...

P3 : Good Marning Abhijeet Babu ...

Abhijeet : looked at him with fiery eyes ...Parde ke Piche se khel khel rhe ho ...Tum sab ...Kya Samjh rhe ho bahut ...bade ...Gunde ho ...Tchhh ...Galatfemi hai hai ...Biili Ho biili Jo ...Khtra dekh Bhag jayegi ...

P2 : chup kar yeh filmy dailogu Khai aur ...Maro jake ...

Abhijeet struggle ...

P1 : Na na abhijeet jii ...Galti bhi mat karna aisa karne ki warna ...Apke Dad ...

Abhijeet stop his ...try to get free from that hell ...

P1 : hold his face ...: Ek cheez yaad rakho abhijeet ...Abb yeh Dard Tumhara sathi hai ...aur yeh andhera Kamra Tumhara Ghar ...Jab tak ho ...mein tumko sirf dard mein rota dekhna chahti hoon samjhe (jerked abhijeet face with force ) ...(to Goons )..Tum sabka rishtedar hai kya jo ...Kahtri Kar rhe ho ...Khaye tho thik hai warna ...chhodo ...

Abhijeet closed his eyes ...as he accepted This Black ...room ...As his fate ...

Daya's Side

Daya (pov) : (standing near his cabin window )Tension n lena Abhi mein doondh lunga ...tumko kaise bhi ...kahin se bhi ...Jay iss jay ko poochta hoon kya janta hai yeh Haan ...(to his PA) Aaj ki Meeting cancel karo ...Mujhe jaruri kaam se jana hai '

PA : But sir Aaj ek bahut imporatnt hai meeting ...

Daya : Tina ...Tum se Ho paye tho thik hai warna jane do deal par aaj At least abhi koi meetinh n sorry ...

Tina : I wil Try Sir ..

Daya : Thank u ...He rushed to silver height ...to catch jay ...

In Silver height ...

Jay continued trying a number ...Damn it ...switch off switch off ...switch off kya yrr ...Kha Phas Gaya Yrr ...main

Daya : Mein Madad kar Doon ...

Jay (stammering): D...da..ya ...Daya ...

Daya : Hold him from his collar ...Abhi kha hai ...

Jay : Daya Leave Me ...

Daya : Abhi kha Hai ...

Jay: Daya Leave me Danm it mein khud usko doondh rha hoon ...

Daay : Jooth ...

Jay : Meri Baat Sunlo Ek baar plzz ..

Daya : Leaved hin with bolo ...

Jay : Daya Abhijeet Ka ****************

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

 **SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATE ...**

Thanx for review ...EVERYONE

Abb kya Hoga Review kaam ho rhe hai ...yrr ...Physics ...ka exam Khrab hogay mera ...feeling so much depressed ...Ooooo God Abb Kya hoga

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	27. Naya Saathi

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Jay : DAya ek baar baat tho sunlo meri plzzz ...leave me ...

Daya : Sirf ...ek Baar ...Samjhe ...

Jay : Noded ...Daya jerk him ...with ...Bolo ...

Jay : Main ne Abhijeet ko Call Kiya Tha ...ek case ki kuch details ke liye ...Main deatils le hi rha tha ki achanak abhijeet ke side se awaze aane lagi kisi ne abhijeet se kuch kha aur Abhijeet ne Uske badle Sirf ... _Nhi Nhi ...Kuch nhi karna_ .. _.mein chalta hoon_ ...Kha (daya shocked ) Itna Tho main Samjh gaya tha ki Abhijeet ka koi dost nhi the balki aur hi chaqar tha ...Shayad Abhijeet ne phone Table pe Rakh diya tha Ya chupa diya mujhe sab sunayi de rha tha ...Woh uski gun mang rhe the joki usne de di thi ,...aur ...unke sath chla gaya ...fir ...Kuch time baad mere pass Abhijeet Ka phone aaya ...Uss ne ...Kha Tum logo Se uski baat kara doon mein ne kara di ...Main ne poocha ...tho Bola ...Goa Tumhare farm hause par ...hoon Ghoom ne ja rha Hoon ..Jabki Mera Koi farm house hi nhi hai goa Ki tho Baat ...Hi alag hai ...

Daya : MAtlab Abhijeet ka kidnap

Jay : Haan Daya ...Par main shock Hoon ...ki ...Abhijeet phone kaise kar rha hai ...

Daya : Woh usse karwa bhi tho sakte hai

Jay : Daya Abhijeet ek cid officer hai ...abb tak tho woh Kitne clue ...Chhod deta ...Ya phir nikal ke bhagne ka try karta ...par woh kuch nhi kar rha hai iska matlab hai ki usko blackmail kar rhe hai woh log shayad ...Par kis cheez se jo woh iss tarah se shant hai ...

Daya : (unmindful) : Mere Naam se ..

Jay : Kya ...

Daya : Haan Abhi ko mere naam se ...Koi bhi Asani se ...Kamzoor kar sakta hai ...woh ...jaan ...Bhi dedega ...(tears fall from his eyes )

Jay : Daya Tum ...Abhijeet ki taqat ko iss baat ko proof karne ka time aa gaya hai ...Aur jab abhijeet aaye na uski bhi class lagana yrr ...humari tho kabhi na mani hai na suni hai ...

Daya Nodded ...Thankx Yrr ...

Jay : Dost hai woh mera ...Chalo Aage kya karna hai ..kuch sochte hai ...

Daya : Ek banda aur hai iss plan ka hissa ...

Jay : Kaun ...

Daya : Mumbai Cyber department ...Ki Top ...cracker ..S.I

Jay : Maria ..(.Daya shocked ...looked at ...him jay down his head...Daya raised his eye brow... Kya Chakar ...hai ) Yrr woh dost hai meri ...

Daya : Acha ...Par meri thi BFF Hai ...Call kar ta hoon ...Dailled maria No...

Maria : hello ..

Daya : Maria ...Silver height aa sakti ho

Maria : Haan free Hoon aa rhi hu wait ...

Daya ; Ok ...call cut ...To jay ...Btao Bhi kya Chaqar hai ...sirf dost hai

Jay : Sab samjh rhe ho daya phir bhi ...

Daya: Chal koi nhi ...Mat btao ...

After Half hour Maria Reach hotel ...

Maria : Daya Kha Hoo ...

Daya : Room No 301 ..

Maria : 301 ...ok ...she reach ...found daya siting ...Daya ...tum iss room mein kyu baithe ho ...

Daya : socha surprise de doon tumko ...

Maria : Matlab

Daya : Udhar dekho ...Indiacted towards balcony...jay was standing ...

Maria : Jay ...

Daya : Haan Jay Apne tho btaya nhi ...Madam Par hum ne pata kar liya ...

Jay rescue Maria ...Baad mein baat kare iss baare mein Abhijeet ka soche

Daya (become sad) : Pata n kaisa hoga

Jay : Woh trained Officer hai daya Yakeen karo thik hoga ...Mari ...Tum btao kya kuch pata hai tumko ...

Maria : Jada Kuch nhi par abhijeet ...Airport n poocha ...Last location ...airport ki side hai par airport ...n ...Daya airport Ke pass Ek Band Area hai na ...

Daya : Haan Hai Par ...abhijeet ko itni Asaan jagah rakhnge woh ...

Jay : Dekhne mein kya jaata hai yrr ...ase baith nhi sakte ...chalo ...jaldi ...

Jay, Daya and Maria ,...reach close area ...looking for clue may be their luck ...works ...they got some starting point ...Suddenly ...Jay looked a spot ...shout ...Dayaaa ...Mariaaa...

Both Came ...Daya : Kya hua ...Jay indicates ... woh dekho waha ...(A chair with Ropes ...A small Bottle ...Jay picked the Bottle) Chloroform Hai ...

Daya (teary ) : Abhijeet Ko yehi rakha tha ...

Maria : Shayad ...Abhijeet yehi ho ya koi aur ...Iss Ka pata Karne ke liye kisi ...Forensic expert se iss chair ...ko check kara lete ...

Daya :Official Nhi bata sakte kyu Abhijeet ki Jaan Ki khatra ho sakta hai ...

Jay : Daya Sahi bol rha ...abhijeet ke kidnap ke baad koi call Nhi aayi ...Na Deparment ko Na ...Ghar pe Iss ka matlab Unlogo Sirf abhijeet se matlab koi Dshman jisko sirf abhijeet se badla chahiye ...

Maria : Par ek Chair aur ...ropes dekh ke hum nhi bol sate ki abhijeet yaha tha ...test jarurui hai ...

Jay : Yeh baat Bhi sahi hai ...Maria Tumhari friend thi na kya Naam Tha ...Uska ...Sarika ...Nhi ...

Maria : Tarika ...Hai Woh ...

Jay : Haan Jo bhi hai ...usko Bolo ...Help ke liye ...Hai Tho dr hi na ...

Maria : Yrr Cid Mumbai mein hi hai Ruko ...EK minute ...She dialed No ..Hello Tarika ...

Tarika : Hey Mari ...Itne din Baad kaisi Ho .

Maria : Thik hoon Yrr...Tarika Ek Kaam Hai ..tujh se Kya mil sakti hai Abhi

Tarika : Mil sakti Hoon ...Par Baat thi btao Kya hai ...

Maria : Taru Yrr plzz ...Mil Phir main btaati Hoon plzz ...

Tarika : Acha Thik hai Btao kha Aana hai ...main aati hoon ...

Maria : Food Junction Main milte hai ...

Tarika : Ok Done Main pooch rhi hoon ...

Maria : Thanx taru ...(to daya ...) Aa rhi hai ...Bass Aab ...woh maan Jaye ...

Daya : Kaise bhi Mana Lunga usko ...

At Food Junction ...

Daya , Jay And Maria was waiting eagerly ...Suddeny Maria ...shout ...Tarika ...

Tarika (looked at the direction ...wave to maria ...but feel awkward because new person ) : Maria Yeh

Maria : Oooo Yeh Daya Hai ...Tycoon Hai ...Aur yeh Jay hai ...Pune ke S.I

Tarika : Hello ...

Daya And Jay : Hii Plzz baito ...

Tarika ..take the sit ..) Abb btao kyu bulaya ..

Maria : Tarika we need ur help ...

Tarika : Saaf- saaf Bolo Mari ...

Maria : explain all ...The ...scene ...to her Tarika listen all in silence ...

Daya : Dr. Tarika Plzz help me Plzz ...mere bhai ki zindagi ka sawal ...hai ...Aap Maana mat karna ...usko tho aap bhi janti hongi aapke department mein kaam ...karta hai woh ...aap plzz

Tarika : Main kya bolu ...aise kaam karna ...rules ke against hai ...Test karu ...computer se data ...chori se Match karu kaise ...matlab ...

Jay : I know Ek bahut bada Risk lene ko bol rhe hai ...Jis main Aapka career Khatre mein pad sakta hai par plzz samjhe ...Humari baat Hum sab bhi tho risk le rhe hai MAin ...Pune main ...Dada Jii ki Khrab Tabiyat ka bolke ...Mumbai mein pada Hoon ...Yeh ...Maria ...Mumbai Ke Cyber department main kabri ka bol ke ...kaamkar rhi hai ...Aur daya ...Lakho ke nukshan pe hai ...Jara soche ...woh insan kitna kimti hoga ...

Tarika down her head yess ...she know him ...starting ...she heared abt him that he is Arrogant , angry and khadoosh type banda ...with Zero emotions ...but when she meet him ...Found ..A different person ...

Mujhe waqt chahiye soch ne Ka plzz ...

Daya : Thik hai Lelo Par ...Tarika ...Kisi ek ki nhi mere Pure parivaar ki jaan ...Hai woh

tarika : Nodded went from their

Tarika at home

Thinking About Abhijeet

 _Flashback Start_

 _Acp : Pata Nhi...Kya Ho rha Hai Abb tak 6 se jada couple ...Ko Maar chooka hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : Ajeeb baat yeh hai sir khud nhi maarta hai yeh banda Bride Ko Hypnotize karke ...groom Ko Murder kara deta hai ..phir bride ..Ya tho suicide kar leti hai ya phir shock ...Matalb psycho hai ..._

 _Acp : wahi tho pata n kya maza hai aur kuch clue bhi nhi mil rha ...lagta hai kuch plan karna padega ...abhijee ek kaam karo ...meeting bulao ...Forensic se bhi bulaa lo .._

 _Abhijeet : Jii sir ..._

 _Meeting Room_

 _Acp : Main ne iss Psycho ..killer ko Pakadne ka ek plan bnaya hai ...Abhijeet tum As a groom ...Jaoge ...Waha uss Coatage Night View Main ..._

 _Abhijeet Nodded : Sir But ...Akele_

 _Sal: Haan Akele Groom hoga ...Bride kaun hogi .._

 _Acp : Dr. Tarika .._

 _Tarika shocked : Main ..._

 _Acp : dekho Tarika main force nhi kar sakta tumko ...Forensic cid bureau se alag hai aab ...But main Na tho ...Purvi ...Ko Bhj sakta hoon Woh abhi nayi hai ...Aur Tasha ...Ko Pechaan lenge sab ...Mere Pass_

 _Tarika : I m ready sir ...Forensic ho ya ..Bureau ...Kaam ek hi hai ...Crime ke against ..._

 _Acp : Good Jao ...abb tyaar ho jao ..._

 _Both Tarika and Abhijeet went ...For mission ..._

 _Abhijeet (outside Bureau ): ..._

 _TArika : Jii .._

 _Abhijeet : Aap jab ready Ho jaye mujhe call karde ...main pick karne aa jaunga ..._

 _TArika : Nhi main ..._

 _Abhijeet : Aree ...plzz ..._

 _Tarika found PLZZ bit different ...so she agree ...Okk ..._

 _At evening TArika Call him ..._

 _Abhijeet came to tarika's place ...Start their mission_

 _At Night View Coatage ..._

 _Abhijeet was wearing ...steel colour coat with grey shirt ...Looking Damn Dashing ...any girl fall for him ...Tarika ...Was Wearing Pure red saree ...A simple Pearl ...necklace ...looking beautiful ...In her ...Simple ...look ..._

 _Abhijeet : Hello jii ..._

 _Reception (R) : Jii Bole_

 _Abhijeet : Jii Hum ne Ek Room Book Kraya tha ..._

 _R : Jii Kis naam Se ..._

 _Abhijeet : Jeet Khanna ..._

 _R : Wait Let ne Check ..._

 _Abhijeet : Jii thik (He looked around found some suspicious person looking at them he moved bit closer to tarika ) Aap Itna ...Dur kyu Jii...Aisa bhi kya Khafaa hai ..._

 _Tarika :( Confuse First then understand act ) Kya jii Kabhi Aap naraj Hone dete hai (wrap her hand to his hand )_

 _R : Yess Sir ...Sorry for deal ...202 Forward Key ..._

 _Abhijeet : Thank you ..._

 _At Room (202)_

 _Both enters ...Abhijeet Looked around Room was decorated by Flowers and all .now they understand why room called...Sweet room ..._

 _Abhijeet (clear his throat) : Aap Change karle ...Main yeh thik karta hoon_

 _Tarika (also want to slip from scene so agreed ) : Okk_

 _Abhijeet Manage Room Tarika Came Outside ...Abhijeet went inside Washroom_

 _Tarika (pov) : Pata n Inke Sath kitni daant padegi ...kaam karte waqt ...Bahut chillate hai ...yeh Gusssa Bhi baut aata hai Abb kya ...a gayi hai tho ...Khana daant ...kuch nhi kar sakte hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : Came Out ; ...Aap bed pe aram kar le Raat Main ...Hum ...Check karne ke liye niklenge ...Main bhar jaa rha hoon ..._

 _Tarika : Jii ...Aap Bahar kyu ..._

 _Abhijeet : Aata hoon ...Waise khana kya kaati hai ..._

 _TArika : Jii ...Kuch bhi_

 _Abhijeet : woh tho nhi milta hai ..(smiled)..PAsta Chalega ..._

 _Tarika (down his head) : Jii ..._

 _Abhijeet went outside ...inside room Some came from Balcony Hold tarika by face ...Hypnotize her and went ...Abhijeet enter with Pasta ..._

 _Abhijeet :Tarika ..._

 _Tarika was siting ...Like ...rubber doll ..._

 _Abhijeet : tarika what happpen He jerk Her ..._

 _Tarika : Attack ...him With Vase ..._

 _Abhijeet hold her hand Tarika ...(pov) Lagta hai isko ...hypnotize kar diya hai Ooo No_

 _Tarika : Attack him By her moves ...push him hardly result he fall ...And his head got cut ...some how he reached to the antidose ..inject her ...in that struggle ...got cuts in his hand by long nails of tarika ...But success to inject ...That ...anti-dose ...tarika fainted in his arms ...he made her lay on bed properly ..._

 _Abhijeet search room Find a Cloth Piece ..._

 _Next Morning ..._

 _Tarika gets up With : Ahhhhhh ...mera Sar ..._

 _Abhijeet Forward glass Of lemon water : Pilo Aram milega ..._

 _Tarika : take the glass ) PAr mujhe hua kya main ...Aap ka wait kar rhi thi Tabhi koi Balcony se aaya ...aur mujhe ..phir mujhe kya hau pata nhi ...()_

 _Abhijeet : Relax tarika kuch nhi hua tum ko ...BAss Tum Lady singham Baan gayi thi (smiled)_

 _Tarika : Kya .._

 _Abhijeet : Haan aur mera Murder karne wali thi uss Vase se ...(tarika notice bandage on his head feel guilty)_

 _Taika : Sorry ...woh ..mujhe_

 _Abhijeet ; Tumko Hypnotize Kiya gaya tha tarika ...abb Yeh btao Kuch yaad aata hai ..tumko ..._

 _Tarika : Abhijeet jads kuch nhi par haan Uska Hatha Bahut ...rough tha jaise ...Jalne ke baad Ho jata hai hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : Thik hai mujhe uske Kapde ka Tukda bhi mila hai (he forward cloth pice tarika ...looked Some cutes in his wrist )_

 _Tarika : Yeh .._

 _Abhijeet : Aree injection lagate waqt apne yeh naqsa (map) Bnaa diya (tarika again down his head..sorry.. )Uff bahut sorry bolti Tum Kuch nhi hua ...Hai ..phir pata tho tha hi hi tum mujhe kutne Wali ho ...(tarika shocked )...Hypnotize Hoke ...Bas itna jaldi ..nhi pata tha ...Karate aate hai kya (tarika Nodded in yess) ...Tabhi itna jor se dhaka maara tha ..._

 _Tarika Smiled : Kaam Kare Abb ..._

 _Abhijeet : Sure ...Par kaam Ho gaya_

 _Tarika : Matlab_

 _Abhijeet : Aap jab behosh ho gayi thi anti -dose ke nashe main mein ne ...checking ki thi ..Tab tho kuch nhi mila par abhi apne btaya na ...ki ...Jala Hua hath ...bass mil gayi Gardan matlab Hath ..._

 _Team Arrived to Coatage ...And revealed that Murder is Cook ...After some ...mehman Nawazii ...He Accepted his crime ...And reveal that he don't like ...Love marriage ...As in the coatage most of the time ...Couple Who married without permission of their parents ...he hate Them That's why ..._

 _Acp : Sab ko Apni Zindagi apne hissab se jeene ka haq hai ...And deliver His phasi Dialogue..._

 _Tarika : Sorry Abhijeet Jii ...Main ..._

 _Abhijeet : Kaisi Baate ar rhi hai Tarika jiii (with Jii Tarika feel Happy don't know why ) ...Aap hum sath kaam karte hai kuch bol diya ...ya Do- chaar laga diye tho kya ...it's okk ...(naughty) Par bahut jor maara apne ...Karate Champion hai kya .._

 _Tarika : Replied : Black belt Hoon Jii ..._

 _Abhijeet : Acha Apse tho Lesson lene padenge ...chale they went back to mumbai ...(tarika laughed Jarur Any time )_

* * *

 **Next chappy...after 40 review...**

 **SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATE ...**

Thanx for review ...EVERYONE

Yrr bahut Bada Chappy likha hai Aaj tho More than 40 Bante hai yrr Plzz ...silent reader plzz break ur Silence ...and review ...Warna mein Duo Milap Jaldi nhi kraungi ...

Missing my old reviewers ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	28. Devil In Home

..

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Tarika Picked Her phone Dailled No ..Hello ...Maria I m ready ...

Maria : Thanx yrr ...I ..mean ...

Tarika : Plzz Jo karna Jaldi karo ...

Maria : Okk Airport Aa jao Btate hai ...She dailled Daya's No..

Daya was sitting in a cafe with photo ...(pov) Abhi Bas Yrr ...ek Baar tum mil jao ...phir kabhi - kabhi tumko dur nhi jane dunga ...Aur hum sab thik karenge ...JAb jab Lagta hai sab thik ho jayega tab Kuch Ho jata hai ... _(Mere Readers Bhi soch te hai aisa kyu (wink))..._ Phone rings ...Haan Bolo Maria ...Sach Thank you yrr ...Haan Aa rha hoon jadi ...JAy ko ...ok thankx yrr ...

At airport ...

Tarika , Daya , jay and Maria ...was explaining all scene to traika ...what she has to do ...

Tarika : Thik hai phir mujhe le chalo main sample le leti hoon ...Kal Baat hogi ...(they went to close area ...tarika take sample went back ...now all ...are waiting for ...tomorrow )

At Office(Daya's)

Employ : Sir Aaj office aaye hi nhi ...aise kaise chalega ...

Tina : Sir kuch kaam se ghar hai Important file hai ...Tum jake sign leke Aayo ...Sid

Sid : Thik hai Jata hoon ...

Acp's Home

Sid enter inside ...Roop Aksked him About matter ...he answered ...About his ...Arrival ...

Roop : Daya Office main nhi hai ..

Sid : No Maam

Roop (pov) Ghar se Tho Office ka bol ke nikla tha . ..(normally) Acha thik hai tum jao file mujhe dedo ...Sid Gave her file and rushed

Unknown Place

Abhijeet sitting in uncouscious state ...A person enters ...Silently Drag a Chair ...sat in front of ...Uncousiuess Abhijeet ...a evil smile spread ...(said) Utho Isse ...One Goon throw water on abhijeet face with broken his ...unconscious state

Person : Kaise Ho abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Tum se acha Hoon ...

Person : Acha

Abhijeet : Tum jaisa Darpok nhi hoon tho acha hoon

Person : Shhh abhijeet (fake praising tone ) Tumhari yehi Baat Tho tumko Sabse alag karti hai ...Sab se aur mujhe bahut pasand hai sach ...Bahut sahuk hai tumko sach jane ka main ...Main kaun hoon Yeh Jane ka ...Aaj Sab Btati hoon ...Chalo Kha se suru Karu ...Apni Intro Doon Ya ...2 saal Phele Jo Khel Khela tha Uska ...Explaination

Abhijeet : 2 saal Phele ...

Person : Tujhe kya laga teri Maa Main itni Akal Aa gayi ...Tchh Woh Bewakoof hai ...Jisko Dekho Apna bana leti hai ...tujhe tho anarth ashram main hona chahiye tha ...Ghar Rakh liya ...

Abhijeet : Ainn Maa ke Baar main aisa waisa nhi bolna ...

Person : Tu bhi Pata Nhi kaisa hai Jiss Maa Ne road pe la diya ...Alishan Bangle Se nikal ...Diya Uske liye itni izzat haiinn .

Abhijeet : Ek aur sabd nhi ...

Person : MAin tho Dar gayi ...Acha Chal nhi bolti kuch ...Thik Aab sun Kyu Ki ...Teri Zindagi ki dor bhagwan ...ke hatho main nhi mere hatho main hai Mere Raaja ...

Abhijeet (shocked ) : Raaja ...yeh ...Raaja ...Ritu Maasi ...

Person : Wahh ...Kya Yadaast hai Abhijeet Maan Gaye ...2 saal Baad Bhi itna Detail main yaad hoon main tumko ...

Abhijeet : Aap yeh sab kyu kar rhi hai ..

Ritu : Badla ...Paisa ...Naam ..Ke liye Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi milega ...Jail ke siwa ..

Ritu : Tu Jail bhejega Phele Khud Meri jail se tho nikal ...samjha ...She looked at her Watch ...Sorry abhijeet time ho gaya hai ek aur game ka ...Tumhare sath khelne ke liye yeh ...Mere Sab ...Bhai log hai ...(point to goons) Main chali Tumhare Gharwalo Ko Kuch ...Gyaan De doon ghar kaise chlate hai ...Khas kar teri MAa Ko Jaise ...2 saal Phele diya tha ...she start Moving With Devil smile Which scare abhijeet as..he is well aware of criminal mind ...what Is running her mind ...

Abhijeet : Yaad rakhna ritu...Mere Pariwaar ko ...kuch hua tho main Maut se bhi lad sakta hoon

Ritu : Maut se lad sakte ho ...par ritu se lad sako main ne aisa tumko chhoda hi nhi ..dekho apne aapko ...andhere se ghire ho and moved out completely ...

Abhijeet looked around yess she is right ...(pov) Abb Kaise Kaise ...Apni family ko bacha paunga ...Kisi Ko andaza bhi nhi hoga ki Ritu Massi ...Par badla kaisa humne tho kuch nhi kiya aur aisa kya kiya tha 2 saal phele ...massi ne ...

Cid Bureau

Acp Sitting in his cabin (pov) Kuch Jada din ke liye nhi leli Chutti Iss baar abhijeet ne ...Pune Record Main bhi Itna ...jada ...Chutti nhi li phir iss baar ...Kahi kuch ...Main bhi kya soach rha hoon ...Woh dosto ke sath hai ...Ghoom rha hai Acha ...kuch relax hoga ...Abb Jaldi aayo abhijeet abhi tak jawab bhi nhi diya tumne ...Ki phir apna assiyaana ..bnane ka ...Hai ...Ab bass ...Bahut ho chooki yeh rooth na mnana ...

Other side

Ritu Standing ...Infront of ...A house ...Looked revengefully ...(pov) Ab hoga mera badla pura aur ...mujhe milegi shanti iss ghar ke ...Ek ek member ho Khoon Ke Ansoo Rula dungi ...Jaise Main Tarshi hoon Har ek Cheez ke liye ...Jaise Main ne bhikh Mangi hai na har cheez ke liye in sab ke samne ...Main Majboor kar dungi in sabko ...Apne Pairo MAin jhukha dungi ...(Grinned her teeth ) Enter Inside ...Called ROOP ...

Roop came out with :Jiji ...she happily hug her ...she also hug her ...

Ritu : Kaisi hai ...Main ne socha tu tho bahut busy hai main hi milungi tere ghar aake ...

Roop : Nhi Jiji aisa nhi hai ...Bas ...Main Kya bolu aap tho janti hai

Ritu : MAin Aa gayi hoon na ...Sab thik kar dungi iss ghar main (pov) sab kuch ...

Roop : Aaye main guest room

Ritu : Haan Chalo ...

Roop : Nhi Jiji aisa nhi hai ...Bas ...Main Kya bolu aap tho janti hai

Ritu : MAin Aa gayi hoon na ...Sab thik kar dungi iss ghar main (pov) sab kuch ...

Roop : Aaye main guest room

Ritu : Haan Chalo ...

Tarika iss busy with test tubes ...In great tension as her career stack and believe of a brother is on her know ...

* * *

Reply

Nuzzat Ali : Dear ...This story Belongs To trio More than other character But ...Story demands Some New character's So i have to ...introduce ...some character ...Hope u understand my view ...and story demand ... :) :) :) ...Waiting for ur Reply ...Luv u

THANKX... FOR... REVIEW ..EVERYONE

NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 40 REVIEW ...

* * *

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	29. Chapter 29

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Tarika dailled number : hello Mari Result aa gaya hai.

Maria : Acha Kya aaya hai.

Tarika : Tum Sabko leke aa jayo mere ghar.

Maria : Okk.

Daya , Jay and maria reached Tarika house in great tension.

Daya urgent tone : tarika please jaldi btao kya result. Tarika please dont create suspense.

Tarika : Daya Tum logo ka shak sahi tha wha pe jinta bhi saman mila tha unn sab se abhijeet ki presence ka pataa chalta hai. Abhijeet waha tha.

Daya Shattered : Abb main kya karu main tho koi cid officer nhi abb

Maria : Daya Please sambhalo Abhijeet ke liye hum hai na madad ke liye

Jay: Haan yrr...kuch nhi hoga usko.

Tarika : Daya I promise tum logo ki madad main karungi aage bhi Abb Jo hoga dekha jayega

Acp's home(guest room)

Ritu: Standing with her phone in hand looking at the photo ...it was Acp's family photo (pov) Bahut Maza Aayega Iss Khel Main...Iss Baar Holika jalegi Par burai Ki Nhi Uss main jalegi Achaia Acp aur uske parivaar Ki Majboot dor.

Roop: Jiji Aap Kya (she lightly stared at screen noticed the red cross in it )

Ritu : Hide : Haan Roop chal Pata hai bahut baate hai btane ko yeh btaa Sab kha koi dikh nhi rha (roop in thinking mood ) Aree roop kha kho gayi chalo jaldi ...kal holi hai tyaari nhi karni

Roop : Haan Jiji Chalo.

Both went to do holika Pooja prepartion

At Night (Holika Pooja)

Roop Call Daya : Hello Daya Kha ho beta,

Daya : Maa Woh main Office se nikal rha hoon

Roop : Beta Aaj Holika Pooja Hai Aaj tho ghar jaldi aa jate

Daya : Wohh..Maa (teary in his eyes) Aata hoon.

Jay : Put hand In his Shoulder : Daya Sambhalo.

Daya : Kaise..Jay Mera Bhai Kha hai Kiss haal main hai kuch nhi pata upar se main ne sabse chupake rakha hai, Dad Ko kaise Btau Main.

Jay : Meri Mano btaa Do.

Daya : Nhi.

Jay : Try to understand woh Acp hai

Daya : Main ghar ja rha hoon. Bye

Jay And maria Looked at his Vanishing figure

Maria : Hope sab thik ho jaye JAY

Jay : Hmm ...

Daya Entered in his home

Ritu : Daya Beta Kha the tum,

Daya : Office Tha Massi, MAin fresh hoke aata hoon.

Roop : Looked at him : Daya (Daya Looked at her) Thiko _(Daya : Haan thik hoon)_ Nhi bahut pareshan lagrhe ho _(Daya : Kuch nhi thakan hai )._

Roop: Woh daya Kuch pareshan hai Aap pooch use

Acp: Office ka tension Hoga

Roop; Wahi tho Office Nhi Tha Woh, Phir Bhi Jooth bola usne

Acp: Acha Dekhta Hoon

He went to Daya's Room Found him sitting in armchair slightly rubbing his forehead. Acp sense that there is something serious so he asked in commanding voice because he was well aware of his both sons habit to cover everything.

Acp : Daya Kya Hua

Daya : Aaa Dad aap Kuch nhi bas aise hi sar dard hai

Acp : Tho dawa lo beta.

Daya : Jii

Acp : Daya Jab bachee bade ho jate hai tho har cheez khud handel karte hai, Na jane kyu woh bhool jate hai ki unke pass unke Maa- baap ke roop mein Ek option hai Ho sakta hai Woh slove na kar paye par at least solution ya suggestion tho de hi sakte hai.

Daya : I know dad

Acp : Really, Daya I always their for you and for ur that Silly Brother

Daya : Smile : Silly aur usko Most intelligent Officer ka Khitab Apne hi diya hai.

Acp : Woh ek Officer Intelligent hai, Par personal Life main Gadha Hai, Dekho festival time Goa Baitha hai (daya Looek down, Acp feel bit weird but said nothing ) Chalo niche chalo Pooja Ka time ho rha hai

Daya : Dad Woh

Acp : Pareshani bolo beta iss liye hi hoon

Daya : Aap baitho please

Acp : Daya Please mujhe tension mat do

Daya : Dad, Woh Abhijeet

Acp : Abhijeet Kya

Daya : Abhijeet Ka kuch pata nhi hai dad, woh kha issi ne usko kidnap kar liya hai

Acp : Shocked : What, Kya Bakwas hai daya woh goa gaya hai

Daya : Nhi dad Goa nhi kidnap hua hai (he explain all story which he now )

Acp : 5 din se yeh baat chupa rhe ho Aab kyu btayi jao solve karo akele, Tum dono Bewakuf ho Lekin khud ko Bahut intelligent samjhte ho, Jante ho Kya ho sakta hai Kya jhel rha hoga woh Officer hai Information lene ke liye kya - kya torcher kiya jaa rha hoga. (daya was sobbing silently as now he is feeling guilty, acp Looked at his son ) (soft tone) Daya I m Sorry tension main i m

Daya : No dad It's ok, Mujhe abhijeet wapas lado dad Main ne bhut doondha koi clue mila nhi bas itna ki woh waha tha bas.

Acp : Acha Suno Roop ko Aur kisi ko mat btana Hum-dono Baap-bete milke Aayenge Apne Sukoon ko Wapas hmm (he hugs daya) Pagal Itna Bada tension akele leke baitha tha (his words give great sooth to daya's heart he feel his eyes heavy because of sleep his mind signal him "Dad hai na Sab sambhal lenge " )

Acp dailed a No. : Hello Acp Pradyuman Mujhe Aaj se 5 din phele Mumbai Airport ke Pass Jitne bhi mobile active the unki detail chahiye its urgent. After [hone call he went out.

Roop : Jii Pooja Ka samaye ho gaya hai Daya

Acp : Roop woh so rha hai kuch tension main hai. Office ki Tum chalo hum pooja Kar lete hai hmm.

Ritu : Kya Bhai sahab, BAchee bigad Rakhe hai Daya Ka tho thik hai Par woh Aapke bhai Ka beta, Kaisa Awara Hai Goa Ghoom rha hai Aur ek phone bhi nhi kiya.

Acp : feel anger : Mujhe Mehmaan Jab tak limit mein rhe Tab tak hi pasand hai, BAki Mere Bacho ko certificate dene ka aapko koi haq nhi ek BAat aur beta Bhai Ka Hai Par Iss khandan ka khoon hai Mera Bada beta iss ghar ka Warish hai phele haq hai uss naate uske khilaf ek sabdd na main sunga aur na koi bole sabdo(words) par dhyan de Ritu ji Thodha Soach samjh kar bole Aap. Roop main bhar jaa rha hoon

Roop : Jiji Woh.

Ritu : Tu mafi mat mang roop it

Roop : Nhi jiji MAin tho bol rhi thi ki, Aap mere Jeet ko Aise Aaj ke baad mat boliyega, Uske jaise Heere milte nhi hai Chaliye Holika dehen karte hai.

Ritu : (pov) Bahut Pyaar Ho gaya hai Jeet se Roop, Jitna Mujhe bologe utna hi tumhara Jeet Tadpega

Acp, Roop and Ritu standing In front of holika...

Acp (pov) (praying) : Mujhe Mere Bachee ko Doondh ne main madad karo Bhagwan,

Roop : (pov) : Mujhe mere parivar ki Khusiya wapas dedo, Mere Jeet ko uska sukoon uski masoomiyat wapas dedo aur daya ko uska abhi Aur Acp Sahab unke dono bete

Ritu (pov) : Aaj mauka mila hai Inteqam ka Aur main leke rhungi, Sirf cheena iss parivaar ne mujhse, Isski saza Inke bachee jhelenge.

Otherside

Abhijeet : D...Daya...Da..Dad ...Ahhhh...P..Pa...Paani ...

* * *

here is ur chapter kaisa hai btana...ek baar dobara read bhi nhi kiya bas likte gayi. koi mistake ho tho sorry.

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	30. Struggle

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Abhijeet : D...Daya...Da..Dad ...Ahhhh...P..Pa...Paani ...

A masked Man enter

Dekho ho kase Chilla rha hai Pani chaiye Nhi Milega Jab tak Boss ka Order nhi hota Tujhe Kuch nhi milega Samjha (He went Out)

Otherside

Roop was sitting Acp Came Looked at her face

Acp : Kya Baat hai

Roop : Kuvh nhi

Acp : Are bolo bhi

Roop : Dil Nhi Lag rha hai kahi aisa lag rha hai Ki sab kuch thik nhi hai kuch

Acp Gulped down His saliva She is A mother She her both son that is a Truth, He think : Roop Ko Galat cheez ke liye bhadkaya Par hai tho Ma Aur uska dil Galat bhi nhi Soch rha hai I M sorry Apne beto ko baare main Jane ka haq hai Par Yeh Baat main nhi chahta Kisi ko pata chale . He noticed a email Popped in his mobile phone. It was email from Cyber Branch Information About Active phones. Acp sir Check Details Make him Shock Utttred : YEHHHh... Agar isne Sab ke piche yeh hai tho bache ga nhi Bilkul nhi

He rushed From House as it was a holi day Their Is colurs all around

Otherside

Daya And Roop Was standing Near window Of their Respective Rooms Looking Outside Ppl Are enjoying Colurful Festival with their love one's

 _Flashback_

 _2 Yrs before_

 _"Abby Bacha hai kya jo Pichkari chahiye "_

 _"Abb Kuch bolo Tumse tho choota hi hoon"_

 _"Haan Kuch mahine "_

 _"Chota Hoon na Bass"_

 _"Dad Aap dilado na pichkari "_

 _"Haan Dad dilado Iss Mote se ghode se bache ko Pickari " He laughed_

 _"Abhijeet tumko tho main "_

 _"alle Mere Mote babu Ko Bura Lag gaya"_

 _Both start running Daya Pick Colour Throw on Abhijeet. Voice came_

 _"Dayyyyaaa "_

 _Both Brothers Looked at Fallen colour And than The source from where Voice came ..._

 _"Maa"_

 _"Yeh colour Floor pe gira diya, Daya "_

 _"Mamamaa...maa"_

 _"Haan Daya Bolna "_

 _"Iss abhijeet wajah se gira yeh Mota mota Bola "_

 _"Tum ne Floor ganda kar diya, Bola tha bhaar khelna colours Nhi Ghar main suru Chalo dono Clean karo Isko Phir holi khelni hai "_

 _Both shocked " Hainn Hum clean kare "_

 _"Jii Aap dono Ki wajah se ganda hua hai chalo leke aayo jaldi karo warna soch lo holi kelni hai ki nhi"_

 _"Roop chhod do bachee hai Ho gayi galti nhi hoga aab Kisi servant ko"_

 _"Servants ki Bhi Holi Hoti hai Acp Sahab, Unko bhi chutti di jaati hai Aur apke yeh bachee Jo hai College complete kar chuke hai yaad diladu "_

 _Acp gave "Sorry" Look to duo "Koi nhi bachaa sakta hai tum dono ko". Both Came with Mop And start cleaning floor_

 _"Le maze khele holi yeh poocha leke holi khel rhe hai hum" abhijeet whispered_

 _"Haan aur mota bolo "_

 _"Huhuuh Mote ko patla kaise bolu "_

 _"Hattt Huhuu"_

 _After cleaning floor "Ho gaya Ma"_

 _"Good Jao abb khele Go "_

 _Both Rushed out hurriedly with colours_

 _"Kya Bacho ko aaj bhi punishment dedi"_

 _"Bachaa bachaa bolke Bigad denge aap Acp Sahab, Waise Bhi yeh holi Yaad Rhegi aur yaad rhega ghar ka Floor ganda nhi kiya jaat hai waise AapKi holi bhi Yaadgar karu kya "_

 _"Acha kaise "_

 _"Aay mere sath"_

 _"Dekhe kitni sari sabziya hai acp sahab inko aap katte holi yaadgar, zindagi main pheli baar acp sahab ne kiya kitchen ka kaam news headline "_

 _"Roop Tumko masti ka Mood hai Hato main jaa rha hai aur yeh news headline tum sapne main dekho Sabzi kaate " Irritated_

 _Roop Laughed " Ab Roz aap sab tang karte hai kabhi humne kar liya tho itna pareshan hai teeno baap-bete "_

 _Flashaback End_

Acp sir reach to a slum area where c Grade People lives It was Another side of Mahanagri Mumbai. After Strolling around an hour Acp Located His Want person He clutches him from his collar and hissed in his ear

"Shanti se chal Warna Yehi thok Dunga Awaz ki agar"

Person Was Frightened Because Man was aware of Acp Identity Both went to A remote place where Acp sir Throw him on Chair vigorously

"Kyu Kidnap Kiya"

"Kisko Sahab "

"Abhijeet ko Kyu "

"Abhijeeeeeettttttt...Sahaaaabb Ko ..Nnn...Nhi sahab main" His word remain in complete Acp Shoot near his Ear

"Nhiii Nhuiiiii...Sahab Btaa ...btaata hoon "

"Btaa "

"Mujhe Ek call aayi thi Boli kidnap karna hai hai Aur bdale main Ussne blank cheque bheja tha Jitna Maan Utna Bhar du"

"Kha Le gaye kidnap karke "

"Main ne Airport ke pass band area main chhod diya uske baad ussne kaam kisi aur se karaya "

"kise"

"nhi pata "

"Kissseeeeeeeeee"

"Manuu se shaayad "

"Thik hai Jab tak Woh Milta nhi tum yehi rahoge samjhe "

"Sahab mujhe jane do"

"Jana Tho tumko jail hai Sonu Par kuch din Yehi raho" He dailed no "haan Jay Purani bazar ke pas jo ghar hai aa jao "

Jay reached Acp sir told Him Full scene

"Aap chinta mat kare main dekh leta hoon isko Jab tak abhijeet nhimilta isko yehi rakte hai ''

"Iss manu Ko doondh na hai Kaise bhi "

"Main Apne sare Contact active kar diye hai Maria Bhi Nazar rakh rahi hai "

"Good Main aata hoon "

Otherside

Abhijeet was Siting In Affect of Drugs

Masked Man 1: Yeh aise hi baitha rheta hai itne andhere main phir bhi Kyu Bandh ke rakha hai

Masked man 2 : Boss Bolti hai aisa karne ko kya karna , Waise hai bahut sakt Jaan Warna Bhookha Pyasa Koi kaise rhe sakta hai

Masjed Man 1 : Cid wala hai

Masked Man 2 : Haan yeh Baat hai Chalo Yrr Dekh leta hoon ek baar h e

Masked man 1: Hmm Jao main bhar check kar leta hoon

Masked Man 1 Went inside he was checking the rope Found Rope Bit Lose So he loosens The Rope Meantime Abhijeet got his conscious He observed His hand released He holds The Face Of that Masked Man And Made him faint Than Open Himself Completely...a Sound Came

"Oyeeeeeeeee "

* * *

here is ur chapter kaisa hai btana...ek baar dobara read bhi nhi kiya bas likte gayi. koi mistake ho tho sorry.

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	31. Chapter 31

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

A goon Run towards the Room ...But Some Stop Him with "Oye"

"kaun"

"Main "

"Tu kaun hai byy"

"Abbe Tere Baap Hoon Bas Khush Naya aaye hai main idhar Chal jaa boss bulata hai tujhe "

"Acha thik hai jaa andar check kar meko Kuch locha lag rela hai"

"Haan chal Dekhta main "

He went inside ...Abhijeet hide Behind the Door when Mask man enters He attack him but

"Sahab Main Apka Admi hoon"

Words made his grip lose

"Sahab main Acp sahab Ka khabri hoon Baalu"

"Tum yaha kaise"

"Acp sahab ne Apko doondh ne kaam pe lagaya hai sabhi khabriyo ko mere source pata chala kisi Ko kidnap karke rakha tho main check karne aaya tha Aur Aap mil gaye acha shab aab jao aap jaldi Acp sahab pass"

"Par tum"

" Main bhi nikal ayunga"

"Nhi Baalu yeh log Bahut khatarnak hai Zinda nhi chodenge tumko Chalo mere sath "

"Sahab Please jao main aata hai piche se lease aap jao "

"Par"

"Sahab Aap jao aur madad leke aayo jao please"

Abhijeet looked at him, than nodded his head in yes slowly... He run from their Reached out side sunrays fall on his eyes closed his eyes for second than open as his first priority is Baalu ..

Here All goon Alert as they get some thing ...wrong He reached inside place was Dark they can't able to recognise face .."Abby yeh tho yaha hi tho Awaz kaisi"

"Haan Chal koi jnawar hoga"

when A goon came in anger "Kaha hai ree woh naya banda ...boss kha bula rele the Jooth bolo " He looked here and their

"Kya Re dimagh khrab hai kya koi naya banda nhi hai "

"Main jooth nhi bol rha " He looked at chair Where Abhijeet was tied ...Presently baalu was siting ...He reached Looked at Baalu ...Than put out his mobile Flash light showed on face All get shocked found ...Baalu ..in place of Abhijeet

"Ainn Kaun hai ree tu"

"tum sab ka Arrest warrant hai main "

A goon Hit him on face tu aur warrant. Baalu Hit on floor, Rapidly he switch on his phone and slide in corner of room where it was hard to find ...All goons start beating him

"Ain ...jaa ke doond warna ..Boss hum sab ko jaan se marde gi"

Otherside

"Jay Baalu ke Phone ke signals mil rhe hai " Maria exclaimed

"Khaa main abhi Acp sahab ko inform karta hoon"

here Abhijeet run than Stoped in a safe distance pull out phone which Baalu gave him

 _Flashback_

 _"Sahab yeh lo" he gave phone to him_

 _"Par tum"_

 _"mere pass ek aur usko switch on kar dunga tho Bach jaunga Aap lo aur bhago"_

 _"thnak you" and he ran from the place_

 _flackback end_

He switch on the phone ..open Contact only one contact was their "Bade sahab" He can guess Bade sahab Means Acp sir ...he clicked on the Number ..."hello balau"

Abhijeet listen tension filled voice of his father answered him "Sir" With thw second Acp sir recognixed his sons voice "Abhijeet Kha tum thik ho"

"jii sir mai kha hoon pata nhi par Koi sunsan sa rasta hai Truck bahut hai yahaa par " he was giving information to Acp sir he listen voice "Doondho kha gaya jada door nhi gaya hoga"

"Sir koi aa rha hai Baalu ko bachna hai air woh"

"Abhijeet shant Baalu ko bachane team jaa chuki abhijeet phone apne pass rakhna hum trace kar rhe hao tumk0 ok"

"ji" he hide him self behind a truck

Otherside Jay informs Acp sir About Baalu ...

"Hum jaa rhe hai" jay said

"Ok Sambhal ke "

here Acp sir and other team ..start searching About Abhijeet

"Kisi ka Call kyu nhi lag rha hai ohh God"

"Aap" Shocked

"Kya baat hai"

"Kuch nhi "

AHhhhhhh...

* * *

Nikita Dear ...Goons Opens Abhijeet Sir hand to re -tie Them As rope was lose Not open ...Jab aap koi Cheez tight karke Bandhna Chahte ho tho Aap usko open karke firse bandhte ho (Hope u understand my logic )

here is ur chapter kaisa hai btana...ek baar dobara read bhi nhi kiya bas likte gayi. koi mistake ho tho sorry. (Soooooo MANY LOOPS IN INVESTIGATION PART PLEASE AVOID _/\\_/\\_)

Friends From now Chapter will be short ...But Regular Once in a week. If i will get sufficient no of review do tell me What u like most in this chota sa chapter as well as story if u like anything

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	32. War started Enemy in danger Part 1

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

Soooooo Sorrrryyyyy For Late Update ... _/\\_ But kya Karti yr phele Aap sab ne itne kaam Review kiya tho mera maan nhi hua update karne ka Phir main busy ho gayi ... Sorry AGAIN ... _/\\_

* * *

AHhhhhhh...

"Btaa kaun hai Police ka admi hai tu"

"abhi tujhe lagta hai main tera admi hai"

Goon hit him "Jada jaban chalti hai teri, Maro isko tabtak jabtak yeh bol na de "

Cid team start tracing No. Wihich ballu switch on ..."Sir yeh ek ...wood yard ki taraf jarah hai City se bhar bahut isolated hai "

"galat kaam andere aur akele main hote hai " Jay said

"Chalo " They speed up their car.

Here ballu was admitted not to speak a single word from his mouth.

Otherside

"Aap"

"Kya baat hai daya Bahut pareshan Ho"

"nhi Nhi kuch nhi sab thik hai"

"Main kab kha Kuch thik nhi hai "

''MAA Aap aisa kyu soch rhi ho"

"Tum jaise bol rhe ho mujhe shak karne pe majboor kar rha hai " Roop Said in a stern tone

Daya Annoyed "Please Aap Mujhe akela chhod de " He runs outside Sat on car hurried

Roop Saw direction from where her son rushed in great tension she follows him Sat on another car "Chote Sahab Ki gadii ka Picha Karo" Driver Nodded

Daya Stopped at CID BUREAU Jumped from car Sped inside, Roop's car stopped "Daya Bureau Kya Karne Aaya hai" She also enter Here daya Entered with "DAD"

"Daya Tum yaha kyu aaye ho"

"Maria Abhi ka kuch pata chala Tum sabke phone kyu n chal rhe hai"

"Daya Relax abhijeet ka pata chal gaya hai aur regular phone no. Off kar diya hai Security porpose se kachaa Sim Use kar rhe hai "

"Abhijeet kha Bolo woh "

"Daya Team Gayi hai Acp sir Rajat aur purvi Abhijeet ka REscue karne aur baki team Unke adde par tum baitho "

"Yrr Hum bhi chalte hai" Said inpatient tone

"Da..."

Her word remains incomplete as another voice interrupts "NHI" Both Daya and Maria Agitated Looked at the Source of Voice (Whispers) ... MA...Anuty...

"Mere Beta," She said in tears

"Ma" Daya rushed to embrace her as she lost her balanced

"Mera Beta Daya Mujhe mera Abhijeet chahiye "

"Maa Abhi Aa jayega Aap"

"Itni badi baaat Chupayi tum logo ne mera bachaa gayab tha musibat main tha mujhe nhi pata " She composed herself "Kab se chal rha hai yeh"

"Annuty Aap "

"Kabse" Maria Looked at Daya Who gave her a nodded "Jab Jay Abhijeet ka call inform karne aaye the"

"Itne din Jeet Gayab hai aapne hume batana jaruri nhi samjha Daya Itni badi Saza Humko di ...Uske Khusiyose dur rakhte Dard se pe tho haq Tho bhagwan bhi nhi chinta ek maa se " Sobbed ...Daya In tears "I Am Sorry Ma"

"Daya Anuty yeh rone ka samaye nhi hai "

Both Mother son console Each other

"Aap dono ghar jao Main hoon Sab btaa ti rahungi"

"Nhi mari Please main nhi jaa rha hoon kahi Maa "

"Main bhi nhi jaa rhi hoon bas aur koi baat n chaiye mujhe"

"Daya Anuty "

Both In same tone "Mariaaa"

"Acha thik hai " to daya "Yr tum inko rest room le jao mujhe thik nhi laf rhi inki condition jitna strong ban rhi hai hai nhi"

Daya Nodded "Ma Hum ander Abhijeet ke ane ka intezar karte hai " Roop resist "Daya "

"Maa please" He take her, rest room "Aap baitho Main apko pal pal ki khabar deta hoon Hm"

"Daya Kuch chupana nhi ..Sach suna asan hai Jooth ke Baad Sach suna Asan nhi hota hai ab yeh dil Utna Majboot bhi nhi hai"

Daya Nodded his head lest room with teary eyes ...Maria Notice His eyes "Daya Upar wale pe Aur apne Dad pe yakeen rakho "

Otherside

A person sitting inside the car with High tension Wetness is visible in his forehead in AC car His heartbeat is running like a horse "Himmat Rakhna Abhijeet" Normal "Tej Chalo Freddy".

Freddy looked at his Mentors Face he can see clear tension for his son, he answers in a gentle tone "Yess sir Aap tension na le sir Abhijeet sir ko Kuch Nhi Hoga Mera dil Khe rha hai Sach" Acp looked at his Pure heart officer, He never believed in "Dil Kha rha hai " And "Maan Ghabra rha hai " type Terms In other circumstances he will surely Scold for This statement, Today he feels GOOD

Abhijeet side

Abhijeet hides near a truck he was breathing heavy, his head spinning wounds are infected and due to the extream hot climate create's a scorching sensation in his wounds he was feeling parched his sight becoming blur he feels like any minute he will lose his conscious.

"Purvi Kuch pata chala"

"Sir signal bahut weak hai par aage right "

They located the yard Start seeking for his dear Son with the help of Network they found Place where Abhijeet was lurking, Freddy purvi Acp sir All start Shouting "Abhijeet" scenario makes them stunt Abhijeet was lying unconscious With numerous wounds "Abhijeet beta" they check his nerve "Sir pulse low hai" "Freddy ambulance"

"aa rhi hai sir"

"Nhi sir kahi der na ho jaye "Purvi said with teary voice it was hard for her to see his Strong ever cheerful Mentor in such a weak condition

"Purvi sahi bol rhi hai" freddy said

Acp sir looked at his sons face touch his wounds than nodded "Chalo jaldi "

"Aap tension na le sir Abhijeet Jaldii thik ho jayenge"

Freddy was driving fast, "Jii sir purvi Sahi bol Rhi hai" *sniffs* "Purvi Bureau Phone karke bata do Abhijeet sir mil Gaye hai hum unko city hospital leke Jaa the hai" Purvi nodded Acp gave look to his pure heart officer, who takes charge when he found His "ACP SIR " is not in state to say anything.

Acp sir was looking his sons Wounds as he was trying to feel pain of his son ... (pov) " Mere bete ho iss haal tak poochane wale ko main Saza dilwake raunga "

OtherSide

Team Reached Isolated place with the help Of Ballus Phone they tracked that no. reached place After reaching They had a Good *BANG BANG * with the goons but at last, as always CID TEAM wins they rescued Ballu Run towards the hospital

"Pankaj Balllu ko leke Hospital Jao " Rajat ordered

"Main in sabko in asli jagah poochta hoon"

"Par yeh tho GULAM hai RAJA Abhi humare hath nhi aaya hai Rajat"

"Aa jayega JAY Raja Bhi tension na lo" Rajat assure him

they left palce after necessary investigation ...

IN CID BUREAU

Maria Moving To and fro So daya ...Maria's phone ring "PURVI CALLING" She instantly attend

"Hello " Purvi Informed her full scene ...without any full stop ...she listen silently

"Hum Abhi aate hai"

Daya was looking her face in tension "Kya hua Abhi Thik hai Na "

"Daya Anuty ko lelo CIty hospital chalo"

"Par bolo tho kuch "

"Daya chalo raste main btaati hoon"

They rushed to hospital In between Maria Describe the scene to Daya and Roop "Abhijeet Kuch Nhi Hoga Dekhna Mera beta Apni Maa Ko Maaf Jarur Karega Mujhe Pata hai " Daya Was quiet. They reached the hospital.

Pankaj Also reached the hospital with injured Ballu...

"Maria tum yaha"

"Pankaj Abhijeet Mil gaye hai"

"Sach "

"Par tum yaha"

"Ballu Acp sir khabri yah admit kiya hai " He tell About Encounter.

Daya And roop Run towards Hospital reception they do not even mark Pankaj

"Cid Officer Abhijeet" Daya Asked him Urgency

"101" Girl Answer

"Thank you"

Both run towards 101 When they arrive they Notice Acp sir, Purvi And Freddy Standing "DAD" With voice, All three looked at the way Acp sir "Roop" She runs towards him "Abhijeet kaissa hai Jii".

"Dad Kuch tho bole Kaisa hai"

"Doctor Dekh rhe hai Abhi kuch bola nhi hai" he answered

Otherside

"Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aisa nhi Ho sakta Nooooooooo " *scream*

* * *

So Kaun chika ...? ... If u like the chappy than Please Review ... PLEASE ... *Use Polite words* so Sorry for TOO much Poor INVESTIGATION **

Only 1or 2 Chapter are remaining ... TC ... Bye

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	33. Teary SmILE : ) :)

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

 **Otherside**

"Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aisa nhi Ho sakta Nooooooooo " *scream* Throwing Vase on mirror " mera Badla andhura nhi rhe sakta nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mere hote hua PRdyuman Khandan main kabhi koi khushi nhi aaye gi khabhi "

She left the place

 **In Hospital**

All Are praying for Abhijeet ...Droctor came all rushed to him

"Karan Abhijeet "

"Abhijeet is out of danger now u ppl relax please " Said poilitly

"Hum mil sakte"

"Anuty Abhi nhi Woh behosh hai "

"Daya, sir aap dono Tum mere sath cabin main aayo"

Daya gave a look to all left with him

 **In cabin**

"Baithiye"

"Karan Sab thik hai na"

"uncle Abhijeet Out of danger hai But Uski condition critical hai i mean ...Uski body main vitamin D ki deficiency hai…hosa kta hai woh light se irritate ho usko vision problem ho aisa lagta hai jaise kayi din se usko kisi Andhere room main rakha ho, Woh weak hai blood bhi kaam hai Leg pe multiple facture hai ...Arm main goli lagi hui hai Wound tho almost sare hi infected hai Maara bahut gaya hai Baki abhi kuch reports aana baki hai " (Karan is Son of Acp sir's Old friend so, He share a Good bond with duo)

"Dekiye main bas yeh hi bol sakta hoon Aap logo ke biche kuch problem hai Main janta hoon apko parivaar manta hoon iss liye apke matter main bol rha hoon please short out kare Uska relax hona jarurui hai ...Kuch din saans lene problem hogi usko"

"Anuty itna sun nhi paati iss liye Unko nhi bulaya Abhi mujhe jana hoga kuch kaam hai "

 **Abhijeet's room**

After an hour Nurse about Abhijeet's awake ...All present inside room ...He start opening his eyes sloly ..

"ah" Again closed his eyes

"Abhi thik ho"

"Li..gh.t "

Karan was also present "Sister night bulb on karo baki sab switch of kardo" Sister did as per his instruction

"Abhijeet abb ankhe kholo"

He slowly open his eyes adjust his vision" Abb ...T...hik ...ha..i "

Karan said with soft tone "Abb bade sahab kaam se kaam 1 mahine meri sewa ke maze lenge samjhe "

Abhijeet smile ...Acp sir look at the his son "Karan Humko bhi baat karne do mere bete se " Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes ...Acp sir put his hand on his hand "Mera sher thik hai "

Abhijeet nodded a bit try to sit. Daya sclod "Kya hai lete raho Jada jaldi hai bhagne ki "

"n..hi"

Roop standing Looked at his Sons Bruises with teary eyes. "Jeet" Abhijeet turn his graze to her, Both Eyes Met but, Abhijeet down his eyes Roop Came front "Maa se bahut naraz ho jeet"

abhijeet Nodded in NO ... "Phir Ankhe kyu chura li "

Ere Roop says something. Abhijeet queried Karna "Mujh..e so..na hai "

Karana looked at him with puzzled "Ok Dard hai kya kahi" He Nodded

Roop Wiped his tears "karan aap jao main kuch der akele main baat karna chahti hoon"

Karan Gave an understanding nodded, Acp sir announced "Chalo sab Bureau main kuch Ristedar bauthe hai Daya Tum bhi chalo" All left Only Roop and abhijeet remain

Abhijeet shut his eyes as he certainly doesn't want to face her. Roop Stared at his SAMJHDAR sons shut eyes Put her hand on his head Softly call "Jeet" Abhijeet didn't open his eyes as he Doesn't want to share his pain with anyone he was cognizant if he opens his eyes, senses this soothing touch of his mother he will lose his control from his sentiments.

"jeet Mom Bula rhi hai NHi sunoge Beta" Again she speaks while ruffling his hair

A tear Slipped from his closed eyes. He was Running from the whole Just because he doesn't want to become a Headache.

"Aapko pata hai jeet hum ne socha tha Hum Apko Dur karke Daya Ko sab Kuch de denge Par apke jaane ke baad pata chala Hum ne tho daya se Sab kuch chin liya ...Acp sahab se Unki Andhi Taqat unki himmat cheen li ...Aur Apne Aap se Maa hone ka haq " teary eyes

Abhijeet open his Eyes with "Maa hone ka Haq " he said "Aap" ..Roop Looked at his Sons Face his wet eyelashes moved her hand on his face with great love, Abhijeet feels that affection... "Humein Maaf Kar do jeet Hum apki narazgi jhelenge Beta par Apka iss tarah humse dur hona Abb nhi jhel sakte "

"Naraj n..hi ha..i Hu.m Ahh"

Roop Panics she touch his arm frimly "Kha dard hai jeet dr"

"Abb nhi hai" Abhijeet said in teary voice "Aap ka gussa Sahi tha Par yakin Kare Main ne Kabhi sapne bhi Daya se uske rishte cheene ki nhi sochi Main ne tho bass Bacpan ne MAA - Papa Ke Jane ke baad Jo naye rishte Mile the un main purane Ko khoja Bas" *sobbed* "Daya Ke liye Jaan De sakta hoon Usse kuch cheen na nhi chaha "

Roop silently listen him As it was first time He is confessing that he missed his Parents "Humein Maaf nhi karenge jeet"

"Kabhi naraz nhi the hum apse " Abhijeet said while controling his tears.

"Maa- Papa Yaad aate hai na Jeet" She again questioned him As When he was the kid he never crying for his parents never demand anything as others do As daya Do he always play with Those toys Which daya play.

Abhijeet shifts his face the other side signed in yes. Nurse Enters with "Dr. Karan ne Bola Yeh injection jaruri hai" Roop nodded Nurse gave the dose to him He drifts into a deep sleep. Roop ruffle his hair.

 **AT NIGHT (HOSPITAL)**

Acp Sir And Daya Enters ...Roop looked at Both ..."Hum ne Humare bache ko phir ussi akelepan main dal diya Acp sahab jaha se woh Bachpan se puri tarah se nikal hi nhi paya " Acp looked her with teary eyes

"Chinta mat karo Roop hum phir Apne Abhijeet ko paa lenge " consoles her

"haan maa Abhi ko hum phir Waisa hi bana lenge jaise woh tha "

Dr. Karan enters "chinta mat kariye Abhijeet Sabse bach sakta hai Lekin iss mote se nhi"

"Karan Acha nhi lagega Agar hospittal main Doctor Maar khaye"

"Alle ...Abhijeet Gudda Gussa Ho gaya "

Their Fight Remain incomplete As Abhijeet start Getting consious...

A person looked Them from out side

"meri Zindagi barbaad karke Hassi aa rhi sirf Aaj raat kal Tho Khushi matam main badal jayegi " *evil smile*

* * *

If u like the chappy than Please Review ... PLEASE ... *Use Polite words* so Sorry for TOO much Poor INVESTIGATION **

Only 1 Chapter is remaining ... TC ... Bye

Friends Not fair ...yr ...Itne kaam reviews Likne ka maan hi nhi hota ...Par main ne soch liya i will Complete all My stories soon ...After Completing my pending stories No new story From my Side ... : ) : )

R and R

 **Rhia Dubey**


	34. Devil In cage Happiness In Air

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

"meri Zindagi barbaad karke Hassi aa rhi sirf Aaj raat kal Tho Khushi matam main badal jayegi " *evil smile*

 **In Side Abhijeet Room**

Everyone was involved in chatting When Abhijeet gets his conscious

"Kaisa lag rha abhijeet"

"Phele Se bhetar "

"Abhijeet Chalo Khana Kahlo phir aram karna hai "

He makes face "Kya Aram Daya Abhi tho utha hoon Phir khalo So jao kya hai yeh"

"Bhai abb Chot aayi tumko Rest tho loge"

"Par daya"

Acp sir And roop smiled on his Antic, Acp sir make an austere face "Bas bahut ho Gayi Baat Dekho nurse aayi hai na khana leke Kha lo Chalo Aur daya tum bhi canteen se Kuch Chalo chal ke " Abhijeet gave an infuriated look to nurse "Sir ur Dinner"

"Rakh de kha lunga"

"Sir apko meds bhi leni hai"

"Kaha lungaaaaaaaaaaa" rolled his eyes

Roop Shocked on his annoyed tone "Jeet kya hua hai "

"Yeh Nurse khana khalo lagi hai bol rha hoon rakh do kha lunga"

"Uske samne khalo"

"Iske hath se khalu" *irritated answer * Roop Understand his sons problem "Aap rakh de khana main khila dungi"

Nurse nodded put dinner on table and left, Roop Took Food "Chalo Jeet khalo"

"Aap de do Main kha lu"

"Hum khila rhe hai na jeet"

"Main"

"jeet *strict* Aap Jante hai humko Bekar ke arguments aaj bhi nhi pasand samjhe aap Chaliye muh kholiye" Abhijeet did As per commands were given from his Mother Quietly

After dinner, Abhijeet took his meds Karan did his routine medication ...

"Waise Abhijeet Tum aate raha karo yaha"

"Acha kyu "

"Issi bahane Sab ek sath mil lete hai Mera Tho Dhandha Nikal Padta hai "

"Abby"

"Bas aise tooote phoote Aate ho tho dhukh hota hai After all Dost ho"

"Aur tum jaise dost Tho Main dushman kyu doondhu " *teased* Karan gave him a furious look "Jada mat bolo warna Injection de dunga"

"tho dena Darta hoon kya"

"Neenda ka dunga " Karan make a *Ab laga dar*

"Neend ka Kyuuuuuu" *crying face*

"Aur lado"

"Karan Kyu pareshan karke rakha Mere bhai ko"

"Kaam hi aise hai inke pareshan karne ka maan kar jata hai"

Acp sir and roop enjoying friends Talk in silence as "Chalo seriouly abhijeet you need this Injection call se kaam kar dunga par aaj lelo Please Wounds main pain all ready Bahut late ho gaya hai "

Abhijeet agreed Karan Gave him dose Turn to All. "Injection neend ka Nhi diya Dard kaam karne ka hai pain relief milega tho apne aap so jayega Aur Abhi koi meds hai bhi nhi neend ki Drugs ka level kafi high hai body main Aur pata nhi kis dham Pe baitha ...Yeh ...Baat kar rha hai As a Doctor main samjh raha hoon kitna dard hoga isko"

"Aise hi nhi Jeet sabse alag hai Karan"

"Uncle koi ek raat main rukega"

"Main rukunga Please" Daya said with pleading graze

Acp sir and roop nodded "Thik hai ...tumhare sath woh jada free rhega " They left for home ...

 **AT MID NIGHT**

Abhijeet Dreaming on the bed and Daya on couch present for Patient relatives. A person enters Stared at the duo with an antagonist than renewed look to normal "Sir."

Daya jerked "Kaun"

"Sir Actually Aap bhar jaye humko patient ko check karna hai "

Daya narrowed his eyes "Iss waqt"

"Jii woh Patient ka Mind stress tho nhi yeh dekhna ...Recovrey late ho jati hai so ..."

Daya nodded "Ok main bhar jaata hoon Aap check karo " He lturn to eft "Sir"

"Jii"

"yeh Injection jarurat pad sakta hai Aap le aate tho"

"Dijiye main le aata hoon" in way to shop he thinks (pov) Itni raat ko Check up karne aayi aur dawa bhi nhi laayi Ajeeb hai aise kaise ...Matlab ...Samjh nhi aaya ...Aur nurse pehele tho hospital main dekhi bhi nhi ...kuch gadbad tho nhi... his phone ring

"Private NUMBER"

"Hello" He wide his eyes

"What Ohh No..." He runs like mads

 **Scene Parallel To Above**

"Bahut Narazgi hai na abhijeet tumko iss zindagi se in rishto se chalo azad karti hoon main tumko " She took A injection fill the sring ...With Devil face ...try to inject it ...but,

"Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Maussi jii" Abhijeet jerked the hand needle falls He held out his Gun On another hand Catch Mausi Jii On gunpoint.

"Tu...tum ..."

"Nhi hai Neend main" A voice came

"Tu...um S..ab"

"jii Hu...um Sab Naam Tho pata hi honge Aap ko "

"Chale Ritu Mausi Jii" Purvi holds her, She try to run ...Purvi twisted her hand "Umar ka Lihaz hai Mausi jii warna Aap jaise ko thik karna janti hoon samjhii aap "

"par tum sab kaise"

"Uncle mausi betab hai Jane ke liye"

"Kyu Ritu Tumko Kya Laga Bholi bhali ROOP ko apne jaal main phasa logi ...usko bhadka dogi ...Mere ghar main rheke mere parivaar ke khilaf Sazish karogi mujhe pata nhi chaleg ACP pagal laga tumko haina kyu "

"Haan ki main ne sazish par iske liye sirf tum aur tumhare bete jimedaar hai"

"Kya bakwaas kar rhi ho"

"bakwaas main nhi kar rhi bakwass aur mazak tum logo ne meri zindagi kardi ...Mere pati ko tumhare bhai ne Maar dala Aur bete Ko Tumne " *shouted with great agony*

"Galat Ritu Mere bhai ne nhi ...Tumhare Pati ko uske bure kaamo ne maara ...Patnership main ghotala kar rha tha Bhaiya ne sirf uske sath patnership khatam ki zindagi khatam karna suicide karna uska khud ka faisle tha ...Aur beta Drug smuggler tha ...Energy Drink powder ke Piche drug bechta tha "

"Maar tho gaye na ...Khatam tho hogaya na sab kuch ...main soch liya Jaise main tadpi Waise tum ko aur usko tumhare bhai ko bhi tadpaungi par woh mar gaya CAR ACCIDENT main mera badla baki tha main ...socha ...Baap ke karmo ka hissab beta chukayega ...Bachpan se main jab bhi abhijeet se mili usko yeh ..samjhaya ki yeh jo kuch bhi hai uska nhi hai woh bhoj hai par woh najane ki mitti ka hai ek sabd nhi bola kabhi tum logo se ..."

"Phir tum ne apni behen ko Target kiya abhijeet Ke kilaf bhakaya "

"Haan ...ROOP ..ko manipulate kar bhi liya main ne ...Aur woh Property ka matter bhi ache waqt pe aaya main un sab ko use kiya saalo ki mehnat Tab sab karke tumhare ghar se khushiya barbad ki"

"par pata nhi kaise tumko "

"Chalo usse bhi parda hata dete hai "

"Tumhare sathi pakde gaye par hum jante the ...Asli Khiladi Gayab hai Hum jante the Abhijeet par humla hoga Iss liye main ne Dr. karan aur meri team ne plan banaya ...Bas hum injezar kar rhe the waar ka hum sab yahi the disguise main Abhijeet ke sath the"

"Daya Ho Kuch nhi pata hum ne usko Baad main btaya jab tumne usko bhaar bheja "

"S. I Abhijeet ghayal tha Par ...dimagh bilkul sahi" Abhijeet said

"Tum ne sab kuch kiya mausi jii miss kiya tha Main part karan mujhe Neend ki dawa nhi pain killer deke gaya tha Tumne socha ...Main Neend main hoon par afsoos " Abhijeet said

"Le jayo"

Purvi take RITU ... Daya glanced towards Karan Deadliest expression

"yrr mujhe aise maat dekho UNCLE na mana kiya warna main kha chupata hoon kuch" *innocent tone*

Daya turns his questing graze towards Acp sir "Dad"

"Daya main nhi janta kuch apne bhai se poocho Usne ki mana kiya tha " *he shrugs his shoulder* Abhijeet starts Coughing *wah pita Jii ne mujhe phasa diya *

"Abhijeet kya kahoge"

"da..Daya ..woh Daya"

"mera naam yaad hai mujhe aage bolo"

"Bhai Sab under control tha Tho tujhe pareshan karne ka nho socha"

"tumko sab under control hi lagta hai hai Life, Mission rishtey kyu ... "

"Daya I M sorry"*plead*

"Baat karo tumne btaa diya I m Nothing For u"

"Aisa nhi daya"

He try to get up "Ahh" Daya Instantly holds him "Kya hai Uthna kyu hai tumko ho gaya na dard suru ...chalo baitho baith ke baat karo" A scold filled with pure love.

"Daya Yrr I M sorry ...MAin ne socha ki aise tumko pareshan na karu waise bhi itne din Main gayab tha tu bahut pareshan the btaya mujhe team ne jay uska tho GALA hi pakad liya tha " He said with low tone "Maaf karde"

Daya holds his hand with affection "Chalo boss maaf kiya Par aise dheere dheere na bolo tum tho daante hua ache lagte ho"

"Sach daya Tum ne maaf kar diya"

"haan Par promise karo"

"Koi baat chupayo ge nhi kabhi bhi"

"Promise Jab tak Koi problem nhi hogi tab tak koi baat nhi chupayunga" Daya gave furious look to him ...Acp sir shooked his head

"Pata nhi bhagwaan ne kiske hisse ka dimagh tumko de diya hai Abhijeet " *teased* karan

"Tumhare hisse ka diya Karan Jao check karo"

"Chup kar ke so ja abhi Roop Anuty ko bhi samjhana hai"

"Maa ko bahut dhukh hoga"

"Hum hai na Abhijeet sab sambhal lenge "

Duo nodded ...

 **Next day**

* * *

If u like the chappy than Please Review ... PLEASE ... *Use Polite words* so Sorry for TOO much Poor INVESTIGATION **

Only 1 Chapter is remaining ...last chapter is already written if i will get enough no of review will update soon ..

Friends Not fair ...yr ...Itne kaam reviews Likne ka maan hi nhi hota ...Par main ne soch liya i will Complete all My stories soon ...

Thank u to those 14 Reviewers jine meri story HIDDEN CONCERN ke last chappy main review kiya ...Also thanx to all those reviwers jo iss par review kar rhe hai i know ...u people are not interested to read

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	35. (:Together Forever :)

Hii...everyone here is another idea ...A family story ...

THANX FOR REVIEW ...KEEP REVIEWING ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

 **Next day**

Abhijeet Got discharge On his ZID ...He shifted to Pradyuman mansion ...

Inside Room

He is resting in the headrest position everything becomes normal, yet he feels hesitate to call some even servants he assuming himself similar to a guest Not getting his feeling. The significant Point is while Acp sir care for him His Mind owned by the Tough words of Roop. he delimits Himself to experience sooth beneath the umbra of father Concern. Same time Roop Entered Found him in deep thought.

"Kya soch rhe ho"

"Kuch" he jerked his thought

"Hmm Kisi ke khyalo main tho nhi tha mera beta main ne distrub kar diya" *try to change his mood*

First, confuse next understand Responded with a shy smile "Nhi aisa ku..kuch Nhi hai"

Roop understands he is deliberately evading to call her MAA.."Chalo Hath do"

Abhijeet gazed at her with perplexed look "Kyu"

"Ominent laga na hai jeet"

"Jii" He forward he was striving tough not to disremember his boundaries somewhence his mind seized by thought that "Main Inka saga beta Nhi aur limits sab ki Hoti hai"

He winced "ah" Roop blow air lightly "ab thik hai" he nodded ...

Acp sir was standing watching at them with genuine love in eyes "Kya ho rha hai"

"Dawa laga rhe hai Jii"

"acha Jii"

"haan jii Aap ke jaise thodi na bete ko chhod ke Gunde pakad ne nikal pade Huhhh Bache se jada pyaar gundo se hai Acp sahab"

"Bacho se jada pyaar ka pata nhi par Gundo se jada pyaar bacho ki maa se hai I SWEAR" He said in naughty way

Roop blush "Kya Jii shaadi ke layak beta samne baitha hai hato bhi" she left...Abhijeet chuckle a bit...

Both Acp And Roop Looked at Abhijeet Smily Face ..."haste rha karo"...

"Wah akele akele Loot lo Sab pyaar" A another figure enter, his sentence ...Snatches Smile from Abhijeet lips

"Sahab deal se foorsat paa gaye"

"Kya Dad Poocho mat " turn to roop "Maa Bhook lagi kuch milega"

"Milega kitchen jaa Ramu ko bol de Main jeet ko dawa laga doon "

"Ohh ok"

Abhijeet interrupted "Woh Daya Ruk" All turn to him "Woj Dawa lag Gayi ab app Jao daya Ko khana dedo Aur Woh" Viewed towards Acp..don't know why he is not worthy to utter DAD.

"Woh Da..dad Ko Bhi" Hold his breath hard to control stammering. All watched in pain, he tried his enough not to show what he is deeming but he forgets true relation can understand ur condition, no matter how much u hide.

"Main Abhi aayi" Roop Hide her tears vanished place directly.

Acp sir follow her ...

In KITCHEN

"Roop" He hold his Crying wife ...

"Uske dil main meri bate ghar kar gayi Jiii "

"Bacha hai roop hum wapas paa lenge dekhna"

"woh mujhe Maa Nhi bolta ...Apko bhi ..Dad Kitni muskil se bola"*sobbed*

Inside Abhijeets Room

He down his head.

"Kya hua Abhijeet"

"Daya Yr tu janta hai"

"Hmm...janta hoon bass suna chata hoon tumse"

"Tho suno mere dard ho rha hai baithe hua mujhe sona madad kar de laitna hai" He said making joke

"Acha tarika ABHIJEET SIR situation se bhagne ka" Instantly left place

At evening

Karan came to check up Abhijeet

"Kaise ho pain kuch"

"Nhi wahi normal"

"hmm..chalo " he sat beside him "Btao kya hua"

"Kuch nhi karan "

"abhijeet Main Dost hoon tumhara ...Samjhe tum mujhse share kar sakte ho u can trust me "

He looked at Him then His dwell with tears "Yrr main sabko hurt kar rha hoon " Karan silently give time to expell

"Mujhe Dar lagta hai Aaj jho situation aayi Woh kal phir ...Itna Majboot nhi hoon ki phir tooth ke jeena " remain sentence incomplete as his throut blocked ...due to tears

"Woh bade tum sab family ho Maaf nhi karoge"

"Bade hai family hai Manta hoon Par Yrr DIL THOODNE KA HAQ tho Kisi ho nhi na" Low tone

"Duniya main Maafi Sabse badi hai Abhijeet..Baki MAin tumko Bachpan se sahi decision lete dekha hai Umeed karta Hoon Aaj bhi sahi karoge" Patted his shoulder ...went outside

Abhijeet Stared Waning figure call "Karan" He turned Abhijeet continued "Waqt chata hoon main" Karan Nodded, Than moved near to him embrace his strong friend in hug "Lelo Maaf Karne ka Haq hai tho naraz hone ka Bhi hai " Parted rubbed his tears "ab mat Rona Thik hai Akele main bilkul Nhi" *dramatically * "Suna hai Udaas hona, Yun akele mein Rona ... is injurious to health, sehat ke Liye hanikarak Hota Hai"

Abhijeet smiled On his Friends Nautankii "Drama Company ke liye try karo aage jao ge " *sniffs*

"As U say Sir" Saluted "chalo abb chalta hoon"

Abhijeet nodded Laid on bed closed his eyes as Karan gave him mild seductive Karan shut the door *sign* Approached down where All with agitated face present.

"Karan sab thik hai itna time kyu" *braked*

"Relax daya Aur app sab bhi main kuch baat karna chata hoon" *Serious*

"Bolo"

Karan disclosed the conversation between Abhijeet And him, All listen Roop Eyes dwell with tears where Acp sir Secretly wiped his eyes. Daya Looked at the closed door which very much comparable ..to the closed door of his BHAI's heart.

"Uncle woh ristho se ghabra gaya ...nasamjhi bhari baate kar rha basically ...Usko yeh dikhana padega ki aap uss main aur daya koi difference nhi kiya na aaj na kal ...Halaki yeh baat woh janta hai par " *sign*

Roop Wiped her tears "ek Tapad padega sari akal Thikane aa jayegi Maa se Chupata hai ruke tho yeh ...Sach hai Dil thodne ka Haq kisi ko nhi " Acp sir took her lady in half hug where daya Run out ...Acp sir gave a tense look ...Karan assures Him "Uncle main dekhta hoon" He run back shouted "Daya "

BUt daya didn't stop again he tried "Daya Suno yrr please " "Daya " This Time daya Stops his Foot.

"Kya hai Bhag rhe ho"

"Tho kya karu Dekho rhe ho Kuch sambhal nhi rha hai Sab bikhar rha hai Phele Mera Parivaar Phir Hum dono bhaiyo ka rishta Abb Tho Mera Bhai bikhar rha hai yr" *tears*

Karan feels pain in each sentence "Kuch nhi bigad rha hai Just tum soch rhe ho Woh tumhara bhai ..strong diktha hai apr hai nhi jante ho ache yeh baat Dimagh jada hai uske pass Jao samjho yr chote ho Zid karne ka Haq hai Karo Jake ugalwa Lo sara ka sara Kabad (garbage) Uske Dimagh se" Karan said with full of strength.

Daya Focused his grazed to Karan's Face with his teary eyes "Bhai bolega "

"Are Yrr mooch(maustraches)nhi warna Kasam kha leta "

Daya Smiled "tum bhi yrr"

"jao Daya Apne Bhai ko sambhalo Abhi Tak tho Uncle- anuty ne Dailogues ki list ready kar li hogi ...YOUR BROTHER NEEDS U .."

"Main Tho last main entry lunga sunne do kuch der"

Join his hand "Jo dill aye karo Mujhe HOSPITAL jane do warna Patient Mujh pe case kardenge " He left place

Daya Made His way to home About 8 o'clock ...he entered Found ramu kaka Busy in setting table

"kaka Maa"

"Chote Baba Upar bade BABA ke kamre main hai Abhi agye hai Baba Ko hosh aa gaya na Sahab Bhi hai" he replied

"Oooo " he made his way to room ...Listen From outside

Inside Room

"Abhijeet " *soft call*

He adjust his vision "Jii"

"beta itne naraz ho ki Maa bulana Bhi jaruri nhi samjhte"

Abhijeet Remain spell bound "N..nhi" Down his head. Some one hold his head "Nhi Abhijeet aise nhi Upar dekho " Abhijeet Closed his eyes.

"Abhijeet Iss baat ko mante ho Insaan Galtiya karke hi sikhta hai " Acp sir looked at roop than continued "Tumhari Maa Ne bhi ki ...Par beta pheli Galti tho Bhagwaan Bhi Maaf karta " Roop Came forward Hold her sons Hand Continued Acp sir Words "Kya Tum nhi karoge " Acp sir came "Mujhese Bhi galti hui Janta tha main ki mera Abhijeet Mujhe se kabhi batmizzi Nhi kar sakta phir bhi Tumko Ghar se nikal diya Poocha hi Nhi " Both Acp sir And roop Joint hand ..In front Abhijeet

Abhijeet Instantly Hold their hand Sign In NO "Mom Dad Please" *Sobbed* "Bhagwaan pheli galti Maaf karta, Par main bhagwaan Nhi ...Na mujhe Haq hai Ki main Aap dono ko Galti ka Hissab Rakhu Kyu ki Bacho ke Ma-Baap bacho ke bhagwaan Hote aur Phir Bhagwan toh hamesha bhagwan hi rehta hai ... uski har haal mein puja ki jati hai ... chahe woh apne bhakt ko sukh de yah dukh"

"Phir tum ne kyu socha Ki Hum Tumko Daya Se kaam Pyaar karte" Roop Question

Abhijeet Astouned "Ma Main Kabhi apke pyaar dulaar par question nhi kiya main ne tho ..socha Ki Kahi meri wajah se Daya se uske hisse ka pyaar na chin jaye" His words Remain incomplete ...Someone entered

"Wahh..."*clap* "Wahhh"*clap*

"Kya Khub sochi Tumne Abhijeet Kya Khub Kitna Dur Ki sochi mujhe se mera Bhai Cheen Ne Chale the Mera Rajdaar Chene Chale the " *crying*

Abhijeet Gets Up From bed feel sudden stress in his Legs, Ignored "Sun Kya bol rha kuch nhi cheena main ne Dekh samne hoon sach "

"Aise Adahe Gham Dil main rakh kar Muh main Fake smile nhi karta tha Mera Bhai ...Samjhe Tum Mere bhai Nhi S.I ho"

"Kaise Yakin dila yun tujhko yrr main "

"Tumko Yakin dilane Ki jarurat nhi Jis din Mujeh mera Bhai mil jayega main Khud Jaanjaunga .." He moved to door Looked back "Mujhe intezar uss din Jis din mera bhai Mujhe Wapas milega" Marched Out

Abhijeet Shouted "Da..daya" He gazed with teary hearts towards His Parents As he Sensing himself incomplete without his bother. Roop Squeeze his Elder son who is seems hurt by his Younger one's words Abhijeet Lamented "Kya Sab thik Nhi ho skate Phele jaisa" Roop Tight Her grip around her son Than Make him Laid down Put his head in her lap. Acp sir sit alongside "Ho Sakta Abhijeet Bilkul ho Sakta Hai Kuch koshish sabko Karni hogi" He looked out where Full Moon was present.

"Woh dekho abhijeet ek Raat aayi hai iske baad ek Naya din aayega Ek Nayi Umeed Naya Josh sab kuch apne sath layegi "

Abhijeet Looked at Him "I miss You Dad Pure 2 saal waha Main apko Maa Ko Daya Ko sabko miss kiya Phir wapas aake Bhi Pass Hoke bhi paraya tha ...intezar main tha Koi tho Kaan (ear) Bole le kha ...Koi tho Daante der tak kyu jaagta hai ...Par ...pass milti thi tho sirf khud ki Ahaat Aur kuch nhi " *bitterly crying*

Roop Composed herself Rub her hand on his head *softly* "Abhijeet ...Tumhari tanhayi ke har ek pal ka andaza tha mujhe aur hai ...bas Dimagh karab tha mera Apne dill ki suni hi nhi payi samjh hi nhi payi kyu bechain thi main itne saal ...Jab samjha tab aa gayi na Apne bete ke pass aur ...Kya bol rhe the ...tumse jada pyaar daya se kaam pyaar " *strong tone* "Haan Main tumse jada pyaar karti hoon mujhe Maa Hone Ka ehsaas tumne karaya Abhijeet Maamta Kya hoti hai Main Tab jana Jab tum ne apne in nanhe hatho se mere baal khiche Kyu na Karu main pyaar tumse jada " *slaped him lightly * "Aur kisi ko haq nhi ki ek maa se uske bacho ke liye pyaar ka naap toal kare samjhe khud uski aulaad ko nhi" Abhijeet nodded Buried his head on her lap Silently... Drifted in sleep As he Feels Like everything will be alright ...also due to weakness.

Roop Make him lay proplerly Where acp sir was A Silent Suspect till now speaked In low tone "Daya ke pass chale" Roop nodded

Inside Daya's room

Daya Was busy in talking "Dekha Badepapa Apne bete dekh rhe hai bolta mera Haq cheen rha hai aree bhai cheen rha nhi dikhta jho kaam kar nho rha uske liye Bol rha " *sobbed* "Badi Maa Aap hoti tho khicti kaan(ear) Iske Hain na"

"Bilkul"

Daya turn Found his Parents Standing hide his eyes wiped his tears "Daya "

"Aap Dono yaha"

"haan Socha mere bete jarurat hogi par woh tho Apne BAde Maa-papa Ke sath Busy hai" softly put her hand on his head. Daya Feel The warmth Hug her from waist

"Aisa Kaise soch sakta hai Woh Aur ...ek baar baat karta Aaj Karan Na aata Tho hum tho humesa ke liye kho dete" *sobbed*

"Jante hona usko Jada sochne ki Aadaat hai" Acp sir said

"Bahut buri adaat hai apke bade bete Ko dad" declared peeping from the hug

Acp sir smiled "Aap hona Apne bhai ko sudhar doge"

"Nhi hai Bhai woh aise nhi hote bhai koi problem share nhi karo bhago ...bhago" Again he sobbed still in hug...ow roop Said "Mera Bacha Bhai se naraz hai bahut hain na" Daya Nodded In yes But don't give a singel Look "Baat nhi akrega " Again a Nodded Without any eye contact

"Apko pata hai daya Apka Bhai Apne Dukh Chupane Ne ke Liya Kamaal Ka Hasna Janta hai par Apne Takleef ishar karna nhi kyu usko Apka Intezar rheta Hai Usko lagta hai Aisa koi hai jho ladega uske liya Duniya ke liye woh hai Par uske liye koi hai jho sabse lad jayega"

Daya Looked at her "Sach bass itna hi hai Bhai Dur nhi gaya"

"Sach bas itna hi hai " She assures

"main Jayu Bhai ke pass" Asked Innocently

"Abhi so rha hai" Acp said

"Main bhi so jaunga Please"

"jao"

He went Rapidly entered Inside bhai's room Laid beside Him ...Looked at his Pal's Face where still Frowns are present ...He put hand .."Neend main Bhi Ankhe chadha Ke rakhta hai Had hai BOSS"

NEXT MORNING

Abhijeet Open his Eyes...Adjust His vision His eyes widen Found his bear Sleeping beside ..*screams* "Ainnn"

Daya Jerked from his Dreamed land "Kya hai"

"Tu,...tum Yaha"

"Kyu pheli baar so rha hoon bina pooche "

"Nhi par kal" he remeber found as a good chance to clear

"Daya." *guilt tone* Daya Understand What coming next

"Boss Bas Yr Bahut ho gayi Purani Ghiiisii Pitiii Baate Chalo Naye din Naye Wade"

Abhjeet Smiled "Maa Se mila gyaan"

"mmm..Na ,,,Jho Tumko Gyaan Mila tha wahi suna tha "

"Acha haan Abb Maa Samjhdaar Insaan ko hi tho degi gyaan"

"haan Yeh bhi hai" Unintensionally Daya Answer ...Next moment "Kya Matlab Maa kuch nhi bolti kyu ki Mujhe Pyaar Karti samjhe "

Abhijeet Make *acha face* "Haan Maa Tujhe Pyaar karti hai" Daya Smiled in Proude Abhijeet continued "Par mujhe se bahut kaam Samjha Mote "

And their Tom and Jerry War started

A voice "Daya Abhijeet Maar kayoge Agar Ghar Main kuch thoodha "

Acp sir was sitting in study listing *Haala Gulaa*" Welcome back "

"Abb Lag rha hai sbb Normal hai" Agin he listen

"Acp Sahab Jara Bacho ko sambhal lijiye Kuch toota tho main Bol rhi hoon Apko saza milegi"

Acp sir Looked *yeh kya bat hui* "roop Tumhare Laadne Bigada hai"

"Acha

"haan"

Other side

"Daya ke bache Ruk"

"Hahahaha Abhijeet "

"Abby teri tho"

"Maa Mujhse Jada pyaar karti hai " Daya again poked

"Huuuhhh Sapne mein karti hongi "

"Maa Se poochte hai"

Roop Listen Judge Up coming danger ..Looked at Her husband with *naughty eyes*

"Maa" Two voices at sametime

"Aap Mujhe Jada pyaar Karti hona" again two voices asked

Acp gave her *ab bolo* Roop looked at him *Dekhte jao*..."Apke Dad" Acp alert, Roop Contnued"se poocho Beta Acp hai woh Bahut acha detection hai unko Main bazar se hoke aati hoon ap dono Jawab leke rhena"

"Jiii..." Turn To Acp sir who gave some one save me look

"Bole bhi aap" Both brothers Enjoying theire parents Looks

"Pyaar Kise Karti hai Tumhari ..Maa Jada" Acp sir turn "Btaa...ta Hoon sochne do" *thinking mode* "Han Idea"

"Kya " Both said

"Tum dono ko ek personal Judge la deta hoon"

"Hainn woh kaise dad"

"Haan Dad Kafi Ghanto baad Daya Sahi bola"

Daya Glared

"Woh aise Mere Putro Tum dono ki shaadi Kra deta hoon Ek - ek biwi laa deta hoon Khub poochna MAA kisko Pyaar karti hai"

"Sa...haadiii ...Nhi Hum Ko Pata chal gaya Thank u " Both ran

"Aree suno tho" Acp sir enjoyed expression

"Bahut kaam hai dad baad main Milata hoon"Daya Hurriedly said went out

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet "Shaadi karoge"

Abhijeet wide his eyes "Ahhh Daya ...Karan ek Pass Appointment tha Bhool gaya Aata hoon areee mujhe bhi lele chhod ke bhag rha hai" Daya came supported his pal Bothsat in car run towards beach

"Shh Boss Bache"

"Aaj tho Dad Shaadi kra hi dete"

"Haan"

Both Looked at each other start Laughing After remebring last few Hours happing

THE END

* * *

Here is LAST and LONGESSTTTT chappy...thanx for ur support ...Please review for last time in this story ...I Hope U ppl Will Help Me to complete my 1000 review in this story

Waiting For ur Detail reviews ...

R and R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
